RE:Revelations
by Chrono.clockwork
Summary: Hope Runs Deep.
1. Where We Were

**Author's Note:** Durp, so I decidedto do a rewrite of Revelations. I was reading it the other night and realized that I hated how it only had one point of view- it made the story feel too bland. And all Allena ever did was bitch -_- Not to mention, Allena feels too "Mary Sue"-ish for me to feel comfortable. So, I'm rewriting it. It's not like I'm overhaulin' the entire story and changing everything that happened (In fact, you should recognize the opening XD); oh no no no, don't fret your precious little heads about that. It'll be Revelations still, just better.

I hope you guys enjoy C: Regular updates will be coming back soon (yaaaaaaay) but I'll probably post another chapter by the end of this weekend.

**Gears of War: RE:Revelations  
Chapter 1: Where We Were  
**_"The size of your success is measured by the strength of your desire."_

"We need more morphine, stat…!"

"We're loosing her!"

If those were the last words Allena Duke ever heard, she wasn't sure she would have minded.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since the KR had crashed- maybe it had only been a few minutes. She vaguely wondered what had happened to the other occupants of that ill-fated chopper- the kid named Liu and the older Gear, Featherstone, and the pilot and his copilot. They were probably all dead; if not, someone upstairs must have really liked them.

As she bobbed in and out of consciousness, one thing became painfully clear- she wasn't dead yet. It was nicer to be asleep- she didn't _feel_ anything when she was asleep. Even just lying still hurt her, so she focused on staying asleep in a nice, happy little oblivion.

She managed a sound in the back of her throat as someone tried to prod her out of it- it was a sort of _I-don't-care-who-you-are-leave-me-the-fuck-alone_ kind of sound, since the words wouldn't exactly come at the moment.

"Well, it seems she's awake," someone said; her mind was too muddled for her to recognize who was talking. Slowly, she opened her eyes, everything blurred and hazy for a moment before sharply coming into focus. Three figures leaned over her, all wearing surgical gear.

"Is that… my blood?"

She could only stare wondrously at the blood in the needle that the one of the doctors held into the air, watching as they injected it into a vial. Something told her she should ask what was happening, why they were taking her blood, but the blinding pain in her skull told her it was better to just sit and admire the scarlet liquid

"Yes, you lost quite a bit of it sweetie," one of the medics said soothingly. Allena frowned; she didn't exactly feel like being mothered. She wanted to go back to sleep, more then anything, but the good doctor (or doctors, in this case) seemed to have a different opinion on that. "We thought we were going to loose you there." Allena raised one eyebrow, then tried to sit up, gritting her teeth against the jackhammer going off inside her head.

"Whoa, slow down there," one of the other doctors said, as they rushed to push her back down.

"Get off me," she grumbled, although she wasn't sure those were the words that came out. Someone obviously was not a happy camper.

"Miss Duke, you're still recovering from the KR crash," the female surgeon said, sounding distressed. She tried to gently push her down again, but Allena shrugged her off, pushing the covers back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to ward off the nausea that had suddenly hit her.

"How long have I been out," she asked, as she unsteadily got to her feet. The doctors gave up on trying to get her back down and went on to mollycoddle her, something that left a bad taste in Allena's mouth.

"Three weeks, Miss Duke."

Allena froze, turning to look at them. It took a while for those words to really sink into her head- _three weeks._ "We had to do some surgery," the doctor continued. "You were in terrible shape when they brought you through here." The doctors began following after her as she headed for the exit, her steps wobbly and unsteady. "Miss Duke, you really should lie down again, you haven't recovered fully from the injuries-"

"I'm fine," Allena said, exasperated. She _hated_ when people treated her like a child. She may have been young, but she was old enough to pull her own shoes on. She was determined to show these doctors that she was perfectly fine, even if she really wasn't.

She pushed out the double doors, gritting her teeth as a wave of nausea hit her. She really wanted to go and throw up, but she couldn't afford to. Time was precious. She needed to get back to her lab and make sure no one had touched her work…

She tripped over her own feet, and her legs decided to give out on her there and then.

"Shit, what the hell?"

Allena was more then surprised to find the she had stopped falling, and that she hadn't hit the floor. She looked up as someone roughly put her back on her feet, her body aching in protest to the rough treatment. She looked up, her scowl already set in place, to find herself looking up at a man built like a _tank_.

"Sorry," she managed, staring for a bit longer then she should have. He was tall and blonde, his blue eyes narrowed to tiny chips as he glared at her. She frowned slightly at his scowl- why was he looking at her like she'd just run over his dog?

"Yeah, just watch it," he said rather rudely. "Fucking women," he muttered under his breathe. Allena's temper flared, but he stalked off before she could give him a piece of her mind. Allena wasn't the biggest fan of the Gears- sure, she thought they were great warriors and vital to the cause. But learning a bit of _decency_ wouldn't have hurt them one bit.

"Miss Duke, are you alright," the female doctor asked, as they caught up to her.

"Yes, yes," she said distractedly, a frown still on her face as she watched the blonde Gear leave. "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am," the doctor said, not even bothering to look at who Allena was talking about. "You really should get back, Miss Duke, we need to run some diagnostics tests before we can clear you-"

"I'm perfectly fine," Allena said, obviously irritated. "Look, I'm sure there's some poor, dying Gear in there that needs his daily shot of morphine, so you go take care of your business and I'll go take care of mine. Have a nice day." She spun around and walked off, leaving the doctors rather baffled. Allena couldn't spare a moment to care; she was going to go back to her office, and if someone had so much as _breathed _on her work, heads would roll.

**-=V=-**

Damon Baird was more then a little surprised when the girl unexpectedly tripped right in front of him. A few expletives escaped his mouth as he caught her, trying not to drop his Lancer in the process. She was a tiny little thing, and she looked like hell shuffling around in a thin hospital gown. He couldn't pin her as being over 17, but there was a way that she held herself that said she was older then she looked. She looked up at him with big, ice blue eyes; they made him think of a husky dog, like the one his neighbor had had when he was a kid.

"Sorry," she said, pushing away from him. She tilted her head to the side curiously as she looked at him, a frown creasing her forehead.

"Yeah, just watch it," he spat at her, turning abruptly on his heel. "Fucking women." He stalked off, hurrying to catch back up with his squad.

"Yo, Baird, what happened to ya back there, man," Cole asked, slapping him on the shoulder as he caught up. It was apparent that the smaller man was in a rather foul mood, but that didn't deter the ex-thrash ball player. "Thought some of 'em grubs came up and got ya, baby!"

"Nothing, just some stupid kid who didn't know how to walk," he said moodily. Cole only chuckled and shook his head, turning to continue down the hall.

"Damn, baby, something's sure got you in a bad mood," he said.

"Yeah, and what the hell do you have to be so damn cheerful about?"

**-=V=-**

"Its good to see you back on your feet, Miss Duke."

Victor Hoffman watched the young girl fidget in the seat before him, her hands folded neatly in her lap. Jesus, she was young; he couldn't even remember how old the files had said she was, but she looked like she was maybe 16, her dark black hair pulled back from a pale, pretty face. She bobbed her head in simple acknowledgement, a suspicious look in her eyes.

"That little 'copter crash set you behind schedule, I understand," he said in his gruff manner. She nodded, one eyebrow arched; he couldn't blame her. Hell, he'd be suspicious too, in her position. "Prescott isn't too happy about that; apparently your work is some big to-do with the higher-ups."

"Well, yes," she began slowly, eyeing him skeptically. "Pardon me for my abruptness, sir, but may I ask as to why I'm here, exactly? I have a lot to do and time is precious." He sat back, studying her for a second. He hadn't expected such a mature reaction from someone who looked that young. He shook his head slightly, then leaned forward.

"Alright, Miss Duke, I'll cut to the chase," he said, watching her carefully. "Chairman Prescott thinks it would be best if you got some more… _hands-on_ experience with the Locusts. He thinks that'll help you get what you need faster." She stared at him for a moment; he gave her time to let the words sink in.

"Pardon me?"

Hoffman sighed; he knew exactly how she felt. When Prescott had told him the plan, he'd thought he was crazy. Now, looking at the kid in front of him, he thought that it was a damn irresponsible idea.

"Prescott has ordered me to assign you to field work," he told her, lacing his fingers together on top of his desk. She continued to stare, looking lost. It would have been funny, had the situation been different.

"You mean… I'm going out there?" That dazed, lost puppy look dissipated quickly, as panic began to struggle to the surface. She did a good job of keeping herself composed, he'd give her that much, but her eyes gave her away.

"Yes," he said, trying to be patient. "Now, normally I'd say no- my Gears have enough to worry about without having to baby-sit you while you gather information. However, the Chairman was adamant that you be sent out." Her eyes narrowed slightly at the word _baby-sit_; she lifted her chin slightly, a defiant frown tugging at her lips.

"With all due respect, sir," she began, and he wondered vaguely if she was going to tell him off for suggesting that she was a child (who could blame him if he had? She looked like she should still be playing hopscotch on some playground.) "I'm no soldier. Surely the chairman realizes this?"

"I can't say I know too much about what the Chairman is thinkin', these days," the Colonel admitted, frowning slightly at the thought. "All I know is that your going, and there wasn't nothing I could say to make him change his mind."

"I've never been in a battle situation, sir."

_I'll bet you haven't._ "No worries, Miss Duke," he said, despite the fact that he was _extremely_ worried about the whole situation. "You'll be with the best men I can offer." He reached for a manila folder and opened it, pausing to study her. The men he had in mind were certainly the best choice; they were the ones most likely to get her out alive. Still, he wondered just how well this whole operation would go. The men he had in mind were… abrasive, to say the least. "I'll be assigning you to Delta Squad for Operation: Hollow Storm."

"Hollow Storm," she asked, blanching. "I don't believe that would be the best time to send me _anywhere,_ sir. I'm sure you're Gears have more to worry about then watching over me."

"I agree with you whole-heartedly," he said, writing something on the top paper in the folder. "But orders are orders, Miss Duke, whether we like 'em or not." He closed the file and slid it across the desk to her; it was silent for a moment as they both stared it down. It was like the little folder was a time bomb, and they were just waiting for it to explode on the next person who touched it. She hesitantly picked it up, staring at the manila folder with a faintly horrified expression.

Hoffman sighed again and ran a hand over his face. He was going to need a drink after this.

**-=V=-**

"What was that?"

"Hoffman did _what_?"

Marcus sighed in irritation as the other members of Delta voiced their complaints, running a hand over his face.

"Look, I'm not to happy about it either," he growled, the other men falling silent. Dom was generally good about these kinds of things; he would be more concerned about their charge then anything else. But of course Baird would bitch just to bitch- it was in his nature.

"First Prescott sends us into the pits of hell, okay, that's all fine and fucking dandy, but now this? The last thing we need is some scientist prick slowing us down," the blonde Gear said, looking absolutely furious. "What the hell, man?"

"Quite your bitching, Baird," Marcus growled, clenching his jaw for a second. "Hoffman gave his orders."

"Who's this kid, anyways," Dom asked, breaking through the tension building between the two Gears. "What's he doing getting assigned to fieldwork?"

"Last name's Duke," Marcus said, grabbing the file off the table next to him and tossing it to Dom and Baird. The blonde gear recoiled from it as if it were an ink grenade, leaving the Latino to pick it up and flip it open. "Apparently the kid is some high-up scientific figure, specializes in linguistics and Locust rituals."

"Why would anyone want to specialize in that," Dom asked incredulously, reading the first paper he saw. Baird opened his mouth to make some sort of comment; Marcus cut him off before he could.

"Beats me," Marcus said with a shrug. "He's working on some project for the higher-ups, gotta gather some information first hand."

"He's twenty-four and a _what?_" Dom said, his eyes dancing over the paperwork. "How the hell does this kid already have a _doctorate?_"

"I was one of those whiz-kid types."

**-=V=-**

Allena watched as the men spun around at her voice, looking imposing. With the way they reacted, one would have thought the Locusts had gotten the drop on them or something. Allena cleared a suddenly-dry throat, reminding herself to _move_. She shouldn't be so damn intimidated by guys who were on _her_ side.

"I graduated from college at 19," she told them, coming to a stop a few feet away. She kept her distance- she didn't know these men well enough to be comfortable with standing too close. "I only just received my doctorate." She hesitated, then held a hand out to the man closest to her (he was huge. How did they find people that big?) "Allena Duke, it's a pleasure." The man studied her for a second; his eyes were the most intimidating part about him, despite the scars and the muscles.

"Marcus Fenix," he said in a low, deep growl. Something in her head flashed- Fenix was a last name she knew. She studied him again, then offered a smile and moved on to the man next to him. She didn't know him well enough to ask any personal questions. This was all strictly business.

"Dominic Santiago," the man said, taking her hand in his. He smiled at her, and she decided that she would probably like him. "You can call me Dom." He released her hand, and she turned to the person sitting on the table next to Dom. Silence descended on them like a hawk; a big, bloodthirsty hawk. Her eyes narrowed slightly as they fell on the man sitting in front of her, her body taking on a defensive stance instinctively. The blonde male from before just smirked at her, one eyebrow raised.

She finally exhaled and held out her hand; a peace offering, of sorts. He looked at it, then reached out contemptuously, squeezing her hand for a moment. "Damon Baird," he said, that same smirk still plastered on his face. She frowned, releasing his hand- this could get messy. She turned her back on him to face Marcus once more.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," she told him, clasping her hands behind her back. She wrinkled her nose slightly, then reached up to brush inky hair out of her eyes. "Chairman Prescott somehow got it into his head that it would be better if I got some hands-on information." The distaste in her voice was obvious.

"You any good with a gun," Marcus asked her abruptly. She tilted her head to the side, then nodded.

"Well, yes," she said, her words hesitant. "We're required to know how to handle firearms. Just in case of an emergency," she explained. Then, she paused, thinking. "I'm a qualified medic, if it helps any." It was an interesting little nugget about her past; there'd been a short while where she'd studied medicine, gotten the appropriate training and everything. That was back when she'd been determined to join the war effort; her interests had long since switched around.

"Hope you can patch yourself up, kid," the blonde said, a smirk on his face. She shot him a scathing glare, one that would have had a lesser man cowering under the table. She _resented_ being called a kid. "Hey, you're gonna need it," he said easily, holding his hands up.

"Hey man, give her a chance," Dom said, nudging him with his elbow. "We'll look out for you, Doctor Duke." Allena blinked at the use of the title; no one ever bothered to call her that before.

"Ah, you can just call me Allena," she said quickly, defaulting to a smile. "And I appreciate the thought."

"You got your gear," Marcus asked, drawing her attention back to him. She nodded, pointing a thumb towards the door where a heavy duffle bag sagged against the wall. "Good," he said, his eyes going back and forth between her and the dingy bag. "Suit up, kid. We're going to run you through your paces."

"My… paces," she asked, giving him a blank look. He sighed; she had the vague thought that this wasn't going to go well.

"Get your gear on and we'll see what you can do," he reiterated, giving her a steely look. "We'll meet you outside in five minutes."

"Oh, right," she said, trying to ignore Damon Baird's snickers. "I'll see you in five minutes." She paused, then turned and went to grab her bag; it took all her control not to run out of the room.

**-=V=-**

Marcus sighed as the girl retreated; he shot Baird a nasty look as the man burst into laughter.

"Ah man, that kid is a riot," he said, shaking his head. "Five bucks says she's dead within the first hour."

"I think she'll be alright," Dom said, shooting Baird a look.

"We'll just see about that," Marcus muttered under his breath. Even he had to admit, this kid looked like trouble. It probably didn't help that she looked about 16; it made him uncomfortable for some reason. "Go get your armor," he told the two, getting to his feet. "I'm going to find Carmine."

"Maybe if we're lucky, she'll get shot," Baird muttered, earning a punch in the shoulder from Dom.

"Enough you two," Marcus growled. He shook his head at them, pushing off the table. "We've got work to do." He stalked out of the room, rubbing at his head. Not only did they have a new recruit, but they were going to have to look over a kid who looked like she could barely pick up a gun.

At least the recruit sort of knew what he was doing. The hospital incident from earlier had shown him at least that much.

He sighed again; this was going to be a long day.

**-=V=-**

**A/N:** This next spiel isn't important XD you don't have to read it (though you can if you want som lawlz.)

**ADVENTURES IN WARZONE: PT. 1**

Apparently, I'm a pretty funny person when playing Gears. I scream all sorts of obscene things... at the bots (especially the ones on my own team) -_- (I can't play live right now. Have to renew my membership.) The whole time I'm sitting here, cursing at Hoffman because he's a bitch (YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BEAT ME BY FIVE POINTS) or hoping Cole is going to blow that Drone's face off because he blew mine off with a shotgun, and my little brother is sitting here laughing.  
I'm the comedy act for tonight folks, and I'll be here all week.  
I really hate it when someone else beats me to the sniper rifle (I always play as Baird.) I hate it when it's the enemy, but I hate it even more when it's someone _from my own team._ Because then I can't kill them and snatch it so that I can get some headshots (for Sparta!)  
I also hate being on a team with Minh Young Kim. That guy just _attracts_ enemy grenades like a flame does a moth. I was hiding behind some cover on the Blood Drive map, and Minh came along (this was the fifth or sixth round and I'd only died twice. Once was a serious case of shotgun to the face. The other was because I tried to roll away from a grenade and Minh was standing _right behind me,_ so he got in my way -_-). Well, I instantly panicked and started yelling "NO, NO YOU GET AWAY FROM ME." And the whole time I was thinking _I'd rather be stuck with Carmine then with **Minh.** _  
(Don't get me wrong, I love Carmine. But we know how notoriously _unlucky_ the Carmine brothers have been so far.)  
I don't know how Minh Young Kim keeps ending up on my team when I play with bots (he's there every. single. time.) but I'm telling you now, I didn't pick him.

Okay, that's the end of that XD I hope you guys enjoyed it (the story and my little extra story). Tune in next week for more Adventures in Warzone (and another awesome chapter of RE:Revelations!) R&R for the win! (and some internet cookies)


	2. Beginning of the End

**A/N:** Hey guys, back with another chapter C: There won't be any extremely massive changes until they actually get into the hollow, I think, but I like this chapter much better then than the original. I'm so tired right now, so I'll probably have to come back and edit later XD Went to Vegas, and then Arizona all within the space of three days. Not much sleep even though I wasn't driving XD  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy C:

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the End**

Allena groaned as someone banged on her door, pulling her out of a deep sleep. She dragged herself out of bed, her muscles complaining with every movement. Marcus had been "training" her over the past couple of days (it was more like him making sure she didn't kill herself within five minutes underground.) She could tell he wasn't happy about it, but at least he was willing to help her have at least some kind of chance for survival. She could only be so grateful.

She traded her pajamas for jeans and a plain black shirt, then went and pulled the door open, running her fingers through her hair. She looked up to find a Gear standing outside her door.

"Miss Duke," he questioned. She only nodded, one eyebrow arched. "Private Alexander Walters, ma'am. I've come to escort you to the King Raven that'll take us to the launch site."

"Oh," she said rather dumbly, blinking. She had forgotten- today was the day. They were going into the hollow. "Oh, right. Um, give me a moment please, I need to get my gear on." He nodded, and she closed the door, going to the bed to fetch the duffle bag from underneath. She'd been relocated a few days after being released from the hospital- the Locust had gotten bolder, and they were moving everyone closer to headquarters. She had been put in a small, cramped room the size of a closet; she almost preferred the civilian's barracks they had lived in before things had gotten too dangerous.

She stripped out of her jeans and began pulling on the thermal clothing that went underneath the armor. She tugged the pants on, adjusting them slightly. The clothes fit her like a glove; they were a tad too snug for her tastes. She had been assured that she would want it to fit her very well. Winter was cruel.

She pieced on her armor, moving her shoulders uncomfortably as she attached the last piece. With a sigh, the pulled her hair back from her face, in a high ponytail. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, and winced at what the girl staring back at her- her skin was pale from exhaustion, dark bags underneath her ice blue eyes. She shook her head, then looked up as something caught her eye from the dresser. She stepped closer to investigate, spotting a delicate-looking gold locket sitting on the table. She hesitated, then grabbed it, slipping it on as she went to the door.

"I'm ready," she said, looking up at the gear.

"Shall we go then?" They began down the hall, people giving them (giving _her)_ weird looks as they went past.

"May I ask you something," Allena asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them as they traveled through the building. The Gear next to her shrugged, then nodded his head. "How old are you?"

"I turned 19 last month, ma'am," he said, surprising her. She studied him again, a frown tugging at her lips. He was _younger_ then her, and he was huge- she knew that physically, men were larger then women, but this man (who was no more then a boy, really) had the build of a 30-year-old body builder. "I know it's impolite to ask a lady her age, but I'd guess you're about the same age as me?" She shook her head and smiled ruefully.

"I turned 24 a little bit ago," she said; it was his turn to be surprised. She knew she looked young; it was pointed out just about every day.

"I guess looks are deceiving," he said casually, and she could have sworn he was smiling underneath that helmet.

"It appears so," she said with a nod. She glanced at him, studying him carefully. "Is it difficult," she asked slowly. "Being a Gear, I mean." The young man tilted his head back, thinking.

"Well, yeah," he said after a moment. "I mean, it isn't easy, that's for sure. Sometimes we go for days without sleep or food. But it's worth all the pain, helping out. We're saving people here; it may not be that many, but every life counts, right?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right," she said. "I guess that was a stupid question, huh?"

"Of course not," he said easily. "It's different for everyone, I think. There are some people who just keep _going_- they make it seem like a walk in the park."

"What do you know about Marcus Fenix," she asked, changing the subject as they pushed through a set of doors.

"Sergeant Fenix? Only rumors that have been passed around," he said with a shrug. "He was in the Pendulum Wars and was honored as a hero, but a couple years back he got put in the Slab for insubordination and abandonment." She stared at him, startled- Marcus Fenix, an abandoner?

"Why did he leave," she asked, unable to hide her curiosity. Private Walters only shrugged.

"I'm not too sure about that one, ma'am," he said, leading her through another set of doors and out into the early morning air. "Rumor is, he deserted his post to go rescue his father."

"Adam Fenix," she said; it was more of a statement then a question. He nodded almost solemnly as they crossed a stretch of asphalt. "His disappearance was a pretty big deal a few years back." She could remember it clearly; she'd still been in college when Adam Fenix had suddenly disappeared. The scientific community had been rocked senseless.

"Sergeant Fenix is a good soldier, if his service record is anything to go by," he told her, as they made their way towards the square, which had been transformed into a large landing and loading area for King Ravens. "It's spotless except for his stint in jail."

"What I don't understand is how the son of prominent scientific figures ended up as a Frontline Gear," she said; it had been nagging at her ever since she'd met Sergeant Fenix. Private Walters shrugged as they approached their bird.

"We all have our reasons, right?"

**-=V=-**

Allena tucked her hair behind one ear as she was helped out of the King Raven, squinting to see through the dust. Gears milled about everywhere, adding to the dust thrown up by the KR's. She looked back at the King Raven and backed away as it lifted back into the sky- it was one of the birds accompanying the rigs on the trip to Landown.

She turned and made her way through the encampment, pointed in the right direction by some Gears; she ignored the looks they gave her, knowing exactly what they were thinking-_ she won't last a day._

"Sorry I'm late," she called, spotting Marcus and Dom as they exited a tent. She broke into a jog, catching up with the two men and flashing them a guilty smile. Marcus just grunted, sounding irritated, and Dom gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, Allena, this is Ben Carmine," Dom said, as a younger, smaller Gear exited the tent. He had a helmet on, which bothered Allena; she could never tell anyone apart when they wore helmets. Nevertheless, she pulled on a smile, extending her hand.

"Private Benjamin Carmine, ma'am," he said politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Allena Duke," she said, instantly taken by the young Rookie. "The pleasure is mine." She figured the ride wouldn't be so bad, as long as nothing bad happened on the way. She was keeping her fingers crossed tight for a nice, quiet trip to Landown. Heaven knew that there would be enough action once they got there.

"Come on you three," Marcus growled impatiently. "They aren't going to wait for us." The three jogged to catch up with Marcus, heading towards the rigs.

"So, Sergeant, why Landown," Carmine asked as they walked. "Why not just drill down in Jacinto?" Allena raised an eyebrow, looking to Marcus as they awaited his answer.

"Because Jacinto is the one place they can't dig through, and Landown is the perfect spot to hit 'em on their own turf," Marcus said, sounding irate. Allena just figured he wasn't a very happy person; she looked at the area around them, keeping one ear on the conversation as she watched the activity of the other Gears around them.

"I heard there's a shitload of grubs there, Sergeant."

"More like ten shitloads."

Allena frowned slightly, hoping that Marcus was simply over-exaggerating; _one _"shitload" of grubs wasn't an appealing thought in the least, much less _ten_.

"Welcome to the big suck, Sergeant Fenix," someone called, voice thick with a southern accent. A large gear was making his way towards them; he had a cowboy hat and a grey beard that made him look almost comical. He tipped his hat to them as he came up to them, fellnig into step next to Marcus. "You ready to hit the road, then?"

"You know it," Marcus said, smirking- it was almost as scary as when he was frowning.

"Then let's go chuck some bullets at them grubs," the man said cheerily- it was like he was talking about going to catch fish or some trivial matter like that. They approached the Assault Derricks- or "Rigs" as they were called- and Allena couldn't help but gape at them. Of course, she had seen pictures and models, had even seen a few from a distance outside of her office window, but she had no idea that they were so _big_.

"What are you doing, Duke, trying to catch flies," Marcus growled, scowling at her. "Get up there." Allena blinked, looking startled.

"_Up_ there? I'm not riding inside," she asked, sounding lost.

"I don't see why," Marcus said flatly. "You need some hands-on intel, might as well get it."

"But, I need information on Locusts, not-" she began, but the bigger man ushered her towards the ladder.

"Up you go," he said, giving her no choice but to climb up. She dragged herself up onto the deck, staring out at the landscape as she moved away from the ladder. It was really breathtaking, she had to admit, despite what the land had been through. She inhaled sharply as the rig jerked to life under her, almost knocking her off her feet. She desperately grabbed onto the railing at the side of the deck, clinging to it as she regained her balance.

A sharp squawk in her ear startled the young woman, reminding her of the earpiece she had that connected her to the others' COM channels. She slapped a hand to her ear as the others hauled themselves up and over, listening as well.

"_Oh yeah, name's Dizzy,"_ their driver's voice crackled through the channel. _"And my rig is the sweet little thang Betty. Say hi, Betty." _The rig honked, as if it were really alive.

"You a conscript," Marcus asked, as they strolled around the deck. Allena was jealous of the ease of movement the others had, feeling like a fish out of water.

"_I ain't got no choice when we took the lifeboat assistance,"_ Dizzy replied. Allena was aware of the lifeboat assistance program; she didn't know the exact details, except that it was something the COG offered to the Stranded. _"Family got the groceries but Daddy got conscripted. Life's a bitch like that."_ She looked out and spotted Landown at the top of a hill; she noted, with a sinking stomach, that it was rather far away, and the rigs were traveling at an absolute _crawl._

"_Delta, Baird here,"_ a familiar voice squawked in Allena's ear. She looked around and spotted the rigs on the ridge above, rambling along at just about the same speed. _"Apparently, I'm riding on Marilyn. Yeah, I'll see you at Landown."_

"_Yeah, it's go time baby,"_ someone else crowed enthusiastically over the COM link.

"Good hunting guys," Marcus growled into his earpiece; obviously, the men were all close in some way or another. War did that to people, she guessed. "Control, this is Delta, we're on board rig 314 and are heading out now."

"_Roger that, Delta, you're good to go."_

Allena peered over the railing and instantly wished she hadn't as her stomach churned uneasily. The ridge was narrow, and hardly looked wide enough to support the rigs; one mistake could send them plummeting down the mountainside. She took a deep breath and tilted her head up, watching a King Raven fly by almost lazily.

"How are you holding up there, Miss Duke," the rookie said, catching her attention. She managed a weak smile and hoped that it didn't come across as a rather nasty grimace.

"It's just Allena," she said, trying to straighten up. "I'm… still getting used to this," she admitted. "I've never been within a hundred feet of a rig, not to mention _on top_ of one." The rookie patted her shoulder good naturedly, one hand on his Lancer.

"It'll get better," he said reassuringly. "The view isn't bad."

"Not at all," she said, looking out at the rough landscape. There was a primal beauty in its jaggedness, and probably looked spectacular from the air, although she was pretty sure the KR pilots up above were too busy keeping an eye out for trouble to admire the view.

"My mom probably would have liked this place," the young man said, a wistful sound in his voice. "She always loved nature, no matter how mean it looked. I remember this one time, she let a raccoon into the house- it was injured and she felt bad for it. It chased me and my sister Bennet up the stairs, and I swear we locked ourselves in her room for hours. We were convinced it was going to eat us." Allena watched him with an amused expression; while it had been random, the little story about his family had her oddly captivated. To think, things had been so simple once.

**-=V=- **

Marcus watched as Carmine talked to the girl. He'd been working with her over the past couple of days; he figured that if they were going to do this, she might as well have some sort of chance at surviving. She wasn't a bad shot, he'd give her that much, and she was quick on her feet, but it was going to take a lot of work to keep her alive. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You alright man," Dom asked, causing Marcus to look up. He merely grunted, shrugging one shoulder deftly. "You're worried, huh?"

"I don't like this," Marcus admitted with a frown. Dom looked over at the girl, who was involved in a rather animated conversation with the rookie. "Something doesn't feel right." Dom nodded, his eyes lingering on the small woman, and Marcus wondered vaguely if his friend was thinking of his daughter. The age was off, but there was some small resemblance between her and Sylvia. Maybe it was the dark hair; Marcus could remember her hair always being so inky black.

"I know what you mean," Dom finally said, tearing his eyes away from Allena. "I mean, I understand needing to get information and stuff, but during a massive operation like this?"

"Prescott isn't telling us something," Marcus muttered. "Not that I'm surprised." Dom opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly someone shouted over the tac/com.

"_We have Locust contact! Repeat, we have Locust contact!"_

"Get into cover," Marcus shouted across the deck, as Allena and Carmine both shot each other startled looks. Marcus went to the front as Carmine and Allena came around the side of the turret, kneeling next to the wall. A whistling sound filled the air, and Marcus spotted a nemacyst flying through the air right before it slammed into a King Raven overhead.

"_Our bird just got shellacked,"_ Dizzy shouted over the COM system. Marcus growled unsavorily as they all held on to the rig for dear life, the living mortars raining down all around them. One hit the rig right in front of them; Dizzy swerved sharply, barely avoiding the other rig as it swerved wildly before tumbling off the edge.

"_Don't let 'em cysts hit Betty! We'll be a bunch o' crispy fried hogs if we let them things get any closer,"_ Dizzy's voice crackled over the COM. Marcus pushed himself up and ran up the ramp to the turret, shooting mortars out of the sky before they could hit them. One got too close for comfort; inky black liquid splattered them as his bullets found it.

"Marcus, reavers," Dom yelled, causing the scarred Gear to turn to the left. Marcus growled as he watched a giant creature send a barrage of rockets into the rig only a couple hundred feet in front of them, causing the rig to explode and topple down the side of the mountain in a brilliant blaze. He dragged the turret to the left as a reaver decided to pull up right alongside their rig, looking to make a crispy barbecue out of them.

The reaver screamed in frustration as his bullets found their mark; it slowly fell away from them, crashing into the ridge behind them before exploding. The rig pitched dangerously underneath his feet as another reaver crashed into the ledge, dangerously close to them. Luckily, that seemed to be the last of them.

"_Nice work boys, that takes care of them,"_ Dizzy said over the channel, sounding thoroughly satisfied.

"You guys alright," Marcus asked in his usual growl, coming away from the turret to join them on the deck.

"I'm good," Dom said, wiping his forehead with the back of one large, gloved hand. Marcus turned to look at the other two; Carmine was reloading his Lancer, and Allena was clinging to the railing weakly.

"I'm alright, Sarge," Carmine said, sounding a little distressed. Marcus only grunted before turning to look at Allena.

"How are you holding up there, Duke?"

"I'm okay," she said, her eyes very wide and very blue. He almost felt sorry for the kid; she'd been tossed into this without any idea of what to expect. "That was insane."

"That's war for you," he said, unhooking his Lancer from his back. "You better get used to it." Marcus turned and stalked across the deck for some privacy, radioing in to control. Just as soon as he had finished checking in, the rig suddenly pitched underneath their feet; Marcus almost lost his balance as it flew uncontrollably down the path.

"_Hang on up there, boys and girls,"_ Dizzy's voice blared in his ear. He grabbed onto the railing as they flattened several trees.

Dizzy was finally able to bring the rig to a stop outside the ruins of a small town, smoke wafting up from somewhere on the rig.

"Hold on honey, I'm coming," they heard Dizzy say as he climbed out of the rig, sounding genuinely distressed. "Get my back while I patch up Betty, will ya?"

"You got it," Marcus said with a nod. "Let's go, Delta. Duke, you stay up here and stay out of the way." Marcus watched as Allena went to sit at the base of the turret, and then he was sliding down the ladder, hitting the ground a few seconds later.

"Keep your eyes open," Marcus said to the others. Just then, as if by some sort of magic, the ground shook underneath their feet, and a large, angry hole opened up in the earth a couple hundred yards away. The three slid into cover behind some ruins as Locusts hauled themselves out of the earth, bullets flying through the air.

"Duke, we need someone to man that turret," Marcus yelled through his tac/com, eyes narrowed. There were too many; another hole opened up, Locusts emerging like a plague.

"_What?" _She said disbelievingly through the link. _"Sergeant Fenix, I wouldn't even begin to know how to-"_

"Enough talk, get on the damn turret!"

Marcus hadn't meant to shout at her, but the situation was going from bad to absolute shit, and they needed someone on that turret. A few seconds later, bullets bit into the ground from behind them, a little too close for comfort. "Shoot at them, not us," he yelled over the com channel, ducking low to avoid being hit.

"_Sorry!"_

Marcus just growled in irritation, grabbing a grenade and tossing it over. Just then, another rig burst through the brush, accompanied by a few centaurs. They began to add to the fray, taking out Locusts as they attempted to flank the squad on the ground.

"_She's done! Get in!"_

"Move," Marcus yelled, as Carmine and Dom scrambled to their feet. The three charged for the rig, bullets chasing them back as they grabbed the ladder and hauled themselves up. Allena was jumping down from the turret platform as Marcus came up, her face pale. He gave her a hard look, before reminding himself that she wasn't trained for this. Still…

He sighed and ran a hand over his face, turning his back on her.

**-=V=-**

"_Delta, control here. I'm detecting some serious seismic activity under your feet."_

Allena peered over the side of the rig, looking down at the ground- she could see angry red slashes in the ground, as if some mighty creature had decided to take its claws to the earth's face. She was still feeling useless after the fiasco with the turret- she kept trying to cheer herself up with the thought that at least she hadn't shot her own teammates, but that was about the only good thing she'd done. She shook her head- she needed to get a grip. If something happened, she needed to have her game face on, and feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to cut it. A terrifying roar suddenly shook the air, causing Allena's head to jerk up, ice blue eyes wide as they fell on the abomination that was a Brumak.

She had seen enough 3D models to be able to identify what it was, but none of those models had really prepared her to come face-to-face with one. Big, ugly, and bad-ass to boot, the creature roared again, the chains on its massive form shakings as it challenged the rig, blood dripping from it jaws.

"Hold on, Allena," Dom called to the young scientist, as Dizzy revved the engine. She grabbed onto the railing, unable to believe what was happening- Dizzy was going to _ram_ it.

The rig slammed into the Brumak, catching it in the side- the beast toppled over, knocked off balance by the formidable bulk of the rig. Allena was nearly slung off the rig, her muscles straining as she tried to keep herself grounded. She pulled herself back onto her feet in time to hear a shout that sent her blood running cold- the Locusts had hi-jacked a rig.

She watched in horror as the huge, hulking masses of the Locust invaders threw the bodies of Gears over the side- she could only hope they were dead, wincing as their bodies hit the ground. Of course, all concern for the lives of the other Gears fled from her mind when she realized that the other rig was coming _right at them,_ getting ready to ram into their side.

Allena had braced herself for it, but nothing she did prepared her for the jarring impact- the sound of metal scraping against metal screamed through the air as she was tossed to the ground, as if she weighed next to nothing. She gasped as a giant hook appeared on the railing next to her, followed shortly by massive white hands.

"Allena, you're Lancer," someone shouted to her, sounding far away. She struggled to unhook the heavy weapon as the Locust began to haul himself over, a malicious grin on his face as his eyes fell on the small, trembling form of the young woman- it looked like someone would be getting a nice, hot dinner tonight. Before it could even throw it's leg over, a hail of bullets tore through its chest, knocking it back and over the railing. Someone picked her up from behind and set her on her feet, unhooking her Lancer and shoving it into her hands.

"You gotta be faster then that, kid," Marcus growled, before going back to unloading clips into the faces of any Locust that tried to board. Allena frowned determinedly, trying her damndest not to be afraid as she aimed and squeezed the trigger- of course, Allena couldn't help but be afraid. She wasn't a soldier, she was just a scientist, and this was _so_ not her idea of fun.

"_Delta! Take out that driver!"_

Allena risked a glance ahead and sorely wished she hadn't- there was a bridge up ahead, and unless someone took care of the other rig, and _fast_, they were going to find themselves at the bottom of that ravine _very_ quickly. She felt hope slipping away as the rig bucked and rocked, the bridge looming closer and closer; it was going to be impossible to line up a shot…

A loud sound cracked through the air, the tell-tale sound of a Longshot sniper rifle. She watched in awe as the head of the driver suddenly exploded, blood spraying all over the controls. Dizzy was barely able to right the rig as it came to the bridge, sending the other toppling to a fiery doom and taking a handful of Locusts with it.

"Nice shot, kid," Dom called out, and Allena followed his gaze in time to see Carmine give the older Gear a thumbs up. She smiled at him as he turned her way, relief making her legs feel like Jell-o; he nodded in return, before turning to talk to Marcus. She sighed and leaned against the side of the turret, giving her legs a chance to solidify once more. She had known being a Gear was tough, but she had never known simply getting from Point A to Point B was so hazardous. She could only imagine what it was really like on a battlefield.

A loud scream caused her head to jerk around, her heart-rate picking up. The Brumak was coming back for seconds, and if it wasn't mad before, it sure as hell was now. The three Gears on deck opened fire, and Allena turned to scramble back up onto the turret, lunging forward to grab the handles. As she forced the gun over, a salvo of rockets slammed into the Brumak, the creature howling in pain. Several King Ravens swarmed in angrily, ready to take out the Brumak and giving Delta and the rig a chance to get away. The rig rambled on ahead as the birds challenged the Brumak, blowing it to smithereens with a few rockets to its face.

"Duke," Marcus growled from across the deck, startling the young woman. "You alright over there?"

"Just dandy," she said with a smile that was more a grimace. "Although with all due respect, next time I think I'll just ride in the cockpit." The look on his face suggested he dearly hoped there wasn't a _next time_, and he only nodded and turned to talk to the other members of Delta. Allena shook her head and sat down on the ramp that led back down from the turret to the deck as Landown came into view, the jagged ruins breaking the horizon.


	3. Girl About Town

**A/N: **Hey guys, back with another chapter C: Not much to say this time. UUUGH. I hate being sick -_- ilu guys.  
Enjoy C:

**C****hapter 3: Girl About Town**

"Welcome to Landown, ladies and gents."

Allena shivered slightly as she looked out across the frozen landscape. She'd been told it would be cold, but she hadn't expected it to be this cold. She was grateful for the tight, reinforced one-piece now, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She came off of the turret deck and went to stand beside Carmine, looking at the chilly remains of what had once been a beautiful town. The ice and snow glimmered in the fading sunlight, waiting menacingly for a stray foot or wheel to rumble along over it so that it could trip them up. She kicked at something on the deck, watching with a satisfied look as it skittered across the deck and over the edge- there were bits and pieces of the enemy scattered all over the place, ranging from Brumak bits to Locust body parts. It had been a messy ride, to say the least.

She heard an ominous ticking sound way below on the ground and looked over her shoulder in time to see nasty, rodent-like creatures skitter out of the shadows, their target the rig behind their own. They detonated underneath, sending the rig into the air in a blazing heap. She watched as the remains of the rig shifted, presumably from pieces underneath melting and giving way- then suddenly, a large, hulking mass rose from the flames, a behemoth of a man stepping out of the rubble and brushing dirt off of himself as if nothing had happened.

"Marcus, is that Tai," Dom asked, sounding as incredulous as Allena felt. Allena could only gape, wondering just how someone could survive an explosion like that.

"Yeah, told you he was tough to kill," Marcus said gruffly, and Allena could have sworn he was smiling; what she wouldn't have given to be facing him to see _that_. "Come on, let's get down there." He looked back as he made his way towards the ladder, as if expecting her to follow.

"Come on, Duke, you too," he growled. Allena frowned, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure that's the best idea," she said carefully. She was beginning to think it was safer if she just stayed out of the way; they could certainly handle themselves well enough without her.

"Let's go," he growled menacingly; and although she didn't want to show it she was more then a bit intimidated. "You said you were a qualified medic, right? Get down there and see if Tai needs any help." While she was sure there was some argument to be had, she figured she should just save her breathe and fell in line behind Carmine to go down the ladder.

"Fate has thrown us together again, eh Marcus?" the mighty warrior said as he bobbed his head in acknowledgement, with an almost serene smile on his face. It looked out of place with the Mohawk and intricate tribal tattoos.

"Looks that way," Marcus replied. "Welcome back to Delta, Tai. Sorry about your squad," he added, with a nod toward the twisted, hulking wreckage that had once been an assault derrick.

"Everything happens for a reason," Tai said warmly; it was hard for her to doubt the warm faith that filled his eyes. She couldn't help but give the massive man a look over, and noticed several cuts and burns on his exposed skin.

"And who might this young woman be," Tai asked, indicating Allena. Allena's head snapped up, and she found herself at a loss for words- he was so _big._

"Tai, this is Allena Duke," Dom said, stepping in. "She's a scientist sent down from headquarters to gather some field intel." Allena managed a weak half-smile, shrugging her shoulders awkwardly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Duke," he said, holding a hand out to her. She took it, surprised by the gentleness in those monstrous hands. "I am Tai Kaliso."

"The pleasure is mine," she said. "And you can just call me Allena." She let go of his hand, her eyes instantly going to the injuries on his arms. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Go right ahead," Tai said good naturedly, as if he were simply humoring her by letting her examine the injuries. She poked and prodded here and there, making a satisfied noise in the back of her throat.

"Well, you have a few cuts and minor burns, but otherwise your fine," she said, sounding impressed. "Its amazing, after an explosion like that one would expect massive abrasions, and at least a few second degree burns, maybe even some third degree-" she stopped herself and looked up to find the members of Delta giving her blank looks. She let go of Tai's arm, shrugging her shoulders. "Suffice to say, you're good to go," she said with a nod of her head. The warrior only chuckled and nodded his thanks to her.

"_What the hell happened to Lola," _Dizzy's voice blared in their ears; the driver didn't sound too happy.

"My rig? We hit some mines. Tickers, I think. The whole area is infested." Dizzy muttered something that must have been rather unpleasant before getting off the channel; the rig behind them rumbled as it waited for them to move. Allena turned to get back on the rig when a small chime caught her attention; she yelped when something materialized out of thin air right next to her, her heart jumping out of her chest.

"Are you okay, Allena," Carmine asked her, sounding worried. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'm fine," she replied hastily, one hand over her chest. She scowled in the general direction of the tiny robot; it had surprised her, was all, she hadn't been informed of its presence beforehand. Marcus only chuckled as he turned to face the small robot.

"You got something for me, Jack?"

As if in response, a paper-thin screen folded down, and a live video feed of a pretty, blonde intel officer appeared on the screen.

"_Okay Delta, head to the monument in the center of town. We've estimated that's the best place to drill,"_ she told them in a calm, smooth voice.

"Wilco, control," Marcus said with a nod. "Delta out." He reached up to his earpiece, switching onto the Tac/Com to speak to the rig driver. "You heard her Dizzy, we'll walk you there. Let's go." Allena nodded and turned back towards the rig, causing Marcus to frown severely. "And where do you think your going, Duke?"

"Back on the rig," she said questioningly, turning to look at him over her shoulder. Marcus raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed. "You didn't need me to do anything else, did you?"

"We don't have time to waste to wait for you to get on that rig," Marcus growled. "You're coming with us." Allena frowned slightly, then squared her shoulders; she was learning that arguing with Marcus Fenix would get her nowhere in life. She sighed and reached back to unhook her Lancer, following Marcus and Dom with Tai and Carmine bringing up the rear.

"Need some help," Carmine asked cheerfully, as she struggled to unhook her Lancer. She nodded, and he unhooked the gun for her, setting it into her hands. "Its tricky, but I'm sure you'll get used to it," he said. If he was trying to comfort her, he failed miserably. She managed a grim smile, her hands tightening on the gun.

"I hope I don't have to get used to it," she told him, and the rookie only nodded.

They made their way through the town, cutting through a building to see if there was any ammo stashed away inside. Allena couldn't help but look around the wrecked building as they proceeded through it; it smelled of mold and mildew, the scent of burnt wood still lingering in the foundation. When she returned her eyes to the front, she jumped in surprise, a small, white creature scurrying out of sight before she could get a better look at it.

"What was that," she asked incredulously, looking back at Marcus and Dom.

"Ticker," Tai said grimly, his dark eyes searching the space in front of them for more. "Locusts use them like landmines," Tai explained. "Better keep your distance."

"_I'm tellin' ya. You gotta clear the way before Betty can come on through. Tickers are ugly, and Betty don't like ugly," _Dizzy told them. Allena turned as Marcus found a blue ammo container and dragged it out from behind the bar. He shelled out the ammo, even giving Allena a few extra clips. She doubted she needed them, but she tucked them away anyways. Who could say what would happen later?

The group reemerged onto the street, senses on high alert. Only seconds later, an ominous sound filled the air, sending a chill down Allena's spine.

_Click. Click. Click click click._

"Tickers!"

Allena split from the group as tickers came streaming at them from all sides, one of them exploding on the approach. She raised the gun in her hand automatically, aiming as one of them headed towards her. She screwed up one eye as she aimed, quickly squeezing the trigger. The gun jumped in her hands, her bullets finding its target and turned the little rodent creature into a fiery ball in two seconds flat. She scrambled back as more came towards her, discovering that shooting backwards while running was not an easy task. She jumped on the hood of a car, her booted feet sliding across the surface- she barely had a second to steady herself before she had to turn and shoot, bracing herself against the recoil. She jumped down as another got too close for comfort and exploded, taking cover behind the car in the nick of time.

She pressed her back to the side of the car as she reloaded, fumbling with the clip before finally succeeding in slapping it home. Just in time, too, as another couple of tickers approached her; she scrambled to her feet and ran, attempting to get some distance between her and the little landmines. _This is not fun_, she vaguely thought as she ran, wishing she had just stayed on the damn rig.

**-=V=-**

Marcus caught sight of the fleeing scientist out of the corner of his eye and sighed, turning to help her out. _This kid,_ he thought with a shake of his head, using his shotgun to take out a few of the tickers. Two of them exploded, taking the other two out with them; Allena looked over her shoulder and slid to a stop, noticing they were gone, then gave Marcus a shaky smile. He only rolled his eyes at her and resumed taking out the tickers around him; maybe it would have been better to leave her on the rig. It was too late now, he figured- might as well get the kid a little toughened up and ready for what they would no doubt face in the hollow.

They all regrouped as the last of the tickers exploded, sweat beading their faces despite the chilly air. He watched as Allena struggled to reload; Carmine was trying to help her, but he'd had trouble with it before as well.

"Wait, am I pulling this?"

"No, wait, pull that there, I think? Hold on, push that here."

"You'll get it, kid," Marcus sighed, before turning to face the others. "Let's move, Delta." The telltale sound of helo blades slicing through the air slowly became louder overhead, before fading back into the distance. Jack floated ahead, his little screen folding down to indicate that control had something to say.

"_Delta, KR five-one has reported nemacysts in your local air space. Can you confirm?"_

"Nothing in sight yet Control, but we'll keep an eye out. Delta out," Marcus said, glancing up at the sky.

"I remember when they took Landown during the Winter of Sorrow," Tai said grimly, clutching his shotgun. Marcus caught movement from the corner of his eye and turned to watch as Centaurs shot past on the other side of the fence, kicking up mud as they turned sharply around a corner. "It was a bad omen."

"Crazy to think that somewhere this close to Jacinto was under Locust control for so long. You'd think that we would have launched this assault years ago," said Dom, looking at the buildings to their left with a weary eye.

"I'm sure the COG had their reasons," Marcus said in his usual growl. "Just probably weren't good ones." He revved up his lancer and sawed through a barricade, allowing them to leave the alley and step out onto the street.

More tickers emerged from the surrounding wreckage, causing Delta to scatter. Marcus swapped his lancer for his shotgun, his mouth set in a grim line as he fired, the shotgun slapping against his shoulder.

"_Ain't that the berries, no more tickers! Betty's a happy lady,"_ Dizzy crowed over the Tac/Com, as Tai took out the last of the little creatures.

"Glad to hear it, just keep moving," Marcus said, glancing back at the others as they walked down the street. He spotted Allena moving away from the group and stopped, frowning. "Duke, where are you going?"

"Look at this," she said, motioning them over as she entered a small, fenced in courtyard of sorts. She kneeled down in front of something as they approached, brushing snow away from it. Marcus looked up at the statue above her head, fashioned into the shape of a gear.

"'In honor of those who served during the Pendulum Wars,'" she read aloud, her voice soft. "'In defense of Liberty and our Country.'" They all looked at the monument as she got back up and took a step back, the mood suddenly somber. Marcus glanced over at Dom, who was staring intently at the monument, and knew exactly who he was thinking of.

They'd all lost someone.

**-=V=-**

"We need to get moving," Marcus finally said, motioning for the others to follow him. Dom backed away from the monument slowly, turning to follow them down the street. "Nemacyst," he called out, as something suddenly crashed into a nearby car and caused it to explode. Allena flinched back, almost running into him; he reached out and steadied her, giving her an encouraging nod towards a pile of sandbags. "That way," he told her, as they all broke into a run.

"_Delta, clear out all nemacyst activity. We have more King Ravens inbound and the birds need some air space."_

"Wilco control. You heard her, Delta_," _Marcus growled out to them from a few feet away, ducking behind a low wall. "Fire at will."

"Troika," someone shouted, bullets flying at them. Dom ducked down, pressing his back to the barricade as he slapped a fresh clip into his Lancer.

"Carmine, Tai, keep your fire focused on that Troika," Marcus shouted out to them. "Dom, we need to clear out those nemacysts so the King Raven can get in here!" Dom nodded and popped up, shooting down the living mortars.

"Dom, look out," Allena shouted, and he ducked in time to avoid a stream of bullets to the face. He gave her a quick nod before popping back up, helping Marcus clear the skies.

"_Looks like I have an opening, boys,"_ the voice of a KR pilot crackled over the COM, as Dom and Marcus took care of the nemacysts. _"Hold on tight." _The King Raven swarmed in, taking out the Troika before lifting back up in the air.

"_Control, Delta here," _Marcus call over the Tac/Com._ "We're still under heavy fire from our left flank." _Dom was forced down by the stream of bullets coming at them from the left. The bullets tore into the sandbags, beginning to cut through them. At this rate, he and Allena would be exposed to enemy fire in seconds; he moved so that he was shielding her, his face set into grim lines.

"_Centaur four-nine moving into position! Opening fire!" _Suddenly, a loud boom shook the air, the ground where the Locusts were standing exploding under their feet. A Centaur burst through the barricade that the troika had been on, the Locusts flying through the air.

"_Come on Delta, show me some love,"_ Cole crowed over the Tac/Com. Dom grinned as he got to his feet, looking at the Centaur before turning to help Allena up. She gave him a shaky smile, taking a deep breath before turning to look at Marcus.

"Copy that, Cole, thanks for the assist," Marcus said, as they all regrouped in front of the gas station.

"_Looks like you don't need me here anymore,"_ the King Raven pilot said over the Tac/Com, as the King Raven circled over their heads. _"Control, Delta is clear."_

"_Roger that, KR five-one,"_ the woman from control replied. _"Rigs need CAP near Barrington Square, over."_

"_Roger. See you on the other side, Delta!"_

"Thanks KR five-one. Cole, we'll see you on the other side."

"_You know it baby!"_ Cole crowed over the Tac/Com, as the Centaur rumbled away. Marcus turned back to the group, one hand pressed to his ear.

"Control, how much further until the drill zone," Marcus asked as they walked. Dom stayed near Allena; he felt a sort of protectiveness for the young woman. He refused to think of the reasons why, and told himself it was because she was just an innocent civilian. He may have been at home on the battlefield, but she hardly belonged here.

_"Close, just beyond the tunnel ahead." _They all looked up and spotted the tunnel in mention- it was humongous, big enough for the rigs to fit through. "_Remember you Grindlifts are calibrated to dig from the exact location of the town central monument. You're going to have to back in the trucks to get them properly aligned."_

"Wilco, Delta out," Marcus growled, before turning to them. "Lets get moving, Delta." The tunnel loomed over their heads ominously, the darkness thick and foreboding. Dom looked at Allena as she hesitated, looking at the dark tunnel with a look of hesitance.

"Come on, Allena, it'll be fine," he said encouragingly, catching her attention. She looked up at him and grimaced; he was wondering if it was supposed to be a smile.

"I'm not a big fan of the dark," she admitted, surprising him as she squared her shoulders and followed the others into the tunnel. He was used to people kicking and screaming as they were dragged somewhere they didn't want to go (Baird's specialty was bitching), but she just quietly admitted it and kept going. He wondered where she had learned to handle things like that.

"Could be anything in here. Keep an eye out Delta," Marcus called from somewhere ahead of them. It was too dark for Dom to see him; he could barely make out Allena a few steps ahead of him.

"Ever wonder why they don't just give us flashlights?" Carmine asked, kicking something in the darkness.

"Kids got a point," Dom said, his eyes straining to pick out any detail in the darkness.

"Might versus Light," Tai said easily. He sounded by far the most comfortable in the shadows.

"Meaning?..." Dom inquired.

"That I'd take an extra gun over a flashlight any day," Tai explained. Dom chuckled, shaking his head as they picked their way through the tunnel

"_Damn, it's darker then a rat's ass in here,"_ Dizzy commented over the Tac/Com system, breaking the silence. _"Hold up, let me light up Betty's titties." _Light flooded the tunnel from behind the group, casting long shadows along the ground as the rig rumbled over wrecked cars. Dom exhaled slightly, looking around at the others. Marcus was just ahead of him, Allena a few steps to his right. Tai and Carmine brought up the rear, the darkness reflected in Carmine's helmet.

"Ah, shit," Marcus growled, as a ticking sound filled the air. Tickers scurried out of the darkness and into the harsh light cast off by the rig. "Don't let them near the rig!" Gunfire filled the tunnel as they shot at the tickers; Dom rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding an exploding ticker. "Dizzy, we could use some light," Marcus growled, as he shot at another ticker.

"_Don't worry, I got you're back like a butt crack," _Dizzy replied. The rig rumbled forward, pancaking cars underneath it. The light fell onto more tickers, the creatures bristling as they marched towards Delta and their doom.

"That should be the last of them," Marcus said into the darkness, as Dom took out the last of the tickers. The silence that enveloped them was enough confirmation for the small group. The moved forward, and Dom could see the tunnel lightening up as they walked.

Just as they began to approach the exit, a reaver dropped out of the sky, the eight-legged creature bristling as it loomed over them.

"Reaver, look out," Marcus yelled, opening fire with his Lancer. Dom grabbed Allena and dragged her behind a car, as the sound of gunfire filled the small tunnel. The reaver screamed as the bullets hit it, skittering around as the gunner opened fire on them. Dom dropped down to reload; Allena was firing at the reaver, one eye screwed up. Dom looked up as she exhaled sharply; the reaver was looming over them, and he could tell her body had locked up on her. He quickly reached up and grabbed her, yanking her down as the reaver's guns fired.

"You gotta keep down," Dome told her, before going back up to let loose a hail of fresh rounds on the creature's hide. "Golden rule of the COG, kid, take cover or die." She nodded, looking pale and shaken; he couldn't give her much attention s the reaver let out an angry scream.

It was a long fight; several hundred rounds of ammo (Dom ended up getting extra ammo from Allena) and a disgruntled Delta team later and the giant monster toppled to the ground with a sound like a massive sigh of resignation.

"Took long enough," Marcus growled, as the rookie went and nudged the dead beast with his boot. "Let's move, Delta, we're almost there." The small group trudged around the dead beast and emerged into the blinding sunlight, the rig rumbling along right behind them.


	4. Shock and Awe

**A/N:** Whoot! Back with another chapter C: It's a little later then expected- for a moment I was worried I wasn't going to be able to get it up by the deadline. Fanfic wasn't being nice to me :C But fanfic pulled through, and in turn I pulled through :D I was playing around with point-of-views in my attempt to make this story more open, so the first half is completely from Dom's point of view. Tell me if you life it C: I had fun writing for him, trying to figure out what he would be seeing. It was a lot harder then writing for Marcus or Allena. Mostly because there's more for me to play with.

Anyways, enough of my rambling XD Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Shock and Awe**

"Are you okay?"

Dom looked back as Carmine helped Allena steady herself, the young woman scowling at a large chunk of cement that she had tripped over. "'m okay," she said, her voice a little ragged. "I just tripped." She looked up and spotted Dom looking at her; he offered her an encouraging smile, a questioning look in his eyes. She managed a strained, tight smile, trudging on after him, Tai, and Marcus, Carmine encouraging her the whole way. She wasn't prepared for this kind of intense work, and it was starting to show; Dom only hoped that she would be able to push through to the end.

Dom's attention was diverted as the telltale whistling of mortars filled the air. Marcus sighed as the ground shook; for him, hell, for both of them and probably Tai, too, this was normal. "Alright, we're going to have to split up," Marcus said, turning to face them. "Dom, you take Tai and Allena up through the motel. Rook, you're with me." Dom nodded, and Marcus gave him a look- one that said _be careful._ Dom nodded his head, then turned to face the others. He knew Marcus worried about him- the man may have hardly showed any emotion, but Dom knew he cared for him. He just showed it in his own ways.

The group split up, Dom leading the other two over to a building that looked ready to collapse. A sign hung haphazardly from one hinge, the words "motel" barely legible on the cracked, rotting wood.

"Allena, hang back a little," Dom whispered, as they carefully approached the hotel. "Cover our rear in case any more tickers come out." She looked up and nodded, her icy eyes determined as her hands tightened on her gun. It was kind of cute, in a childish way; she was trying her damndest to look fierce, but she just couldn't pull it off. He resisted the urge to chuckle as they approached the door, then motioned for them to back up. He lowered his center of gravity and, with one massive kick, toppled the door, his gun sweeping the room as he entered.

The bottom floor was empty, but the top floor and roof were swarming with Locusts. Dom and Tai charged into the fight, and Dom could feel the familiar rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins that came with a battle. Not even the _click _of an empty gun fazed him; he automatically traded for his shotgun, hearing the revving of a chainsaw and the sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone as Tai charged over a barricade. Dom pivoted to cover him, blasting a Locust's face into oblivion. The drive to destroy those who had destroyed his life consummed him, making him forget where he was for a moment as he shot at another Locust.

They stood in silence as the last drone toppled over, the sound of gunfire reaching their ears from off in the distance. Dom exhaled, as the rush of battle trickled out of his veins; it didn't leave, just stored itself away for the ineviteble fight to follow. Allena peered out at them from around the wall, the sunlight adding a warm tint to her pale skin.

"What's that," she asked, nodding towards a corner filled with empty and shattered crates. A blue glow could be seen poking out of the rubble; Dom nudged some pieces of wood out of the way with the toe of his boot, exposing an ammo box.

"Just our luck," he said, kneeling down next to it. "Must have been left behind when they were still fighting for Landown." He pried it open and peered inside; there were Lancer and pistol clips, and even a few shotgun shells. "Allena, you need anything?"

"I'm good," she replied, checking her ammo carefully. Dom nodded and motioned Tai over, splitting the ammo between them.

"Allena, catch," he said, tossing some clips to her. She caught them clumsily, juggling her shotgun in one hand as she snatched the clips out of the air. "Just in case," he said with a smile. "Me 'n Tai have as much as we can carry." She nodded and slipped the clips into her hip pack, then wandered around the roof as the two reloaded. "Hey, be careful," he called out to her, looking over his shoulder. "There might be snipers."

"Mkay," she called back to him, sounding distracted. Dom looked up as she let out a low whistle, clipping her Lancer to her back and kneeling down next to something. "This is a pretty big gun," she called out, prompting Dom to come over.

"Ah, that's not a gun," he said, clipping his Lancer to his back and kneeling down next to her. "It's a mortar launcher." Tai came over to where they were sitting, reloading his Lancer. Dom reached down to heft the launcher up, to give Allena a good look at it; before he touched the cool metal, a mighty growl shook the air around them. Dom's head shot up, he and Allena looking at each other with identical looks of surprise and panic. In unison, the two looked towards the tunnel just across from the building they were crouched upon, an uneasy feeling settling in their guts as a familiar sound tore through the air.

"_Ah, shit, it's a Brumak!"_ Marcus spat over the Tac/Com, confirming their worst fears.

"_Oh hell, he gonna try and molest my Betty,"_ Dizzy said, bringing the rig to a stop a few hundred meters back.

"Stand back, you two," Dom shouted, as he grabbed the mortar. "Marcus, you want me to get him?"

"_Wait for him to get out of the tunnel, then nail that bastard."_

Allena and Tai were crouched down behind the wall next to Dom, the air filled with tension as they waited- he was half-expecting it to snap, to break them. He clenched his jaw as the ground rumbled, the brumak getting closer and closer to them… Finally, it emerged from the tunnel, it's howl shaking the air.

"_Now, Dom, now!"_

Dom fired the mortar, a loud _boom_ tearing through the air as the mortar round was discharged. Tai opened up fire from the other side of Allena, as Dom dropped down to reload. Allena followed suite, bracing her body as the Lancer jerked in her hands. He fumbled with another round, cursing as he tried to jam it in before the Brumak could get any closer. With a click, it slid in, and he was aiming before he could shout for them to take cover.

The mortar launched through the air with a deafening sound, exploding over the Brumak's head as it screamed. The bits showered down on the monster, dragging it down to the ground with one last dying sound.

"Nice shot," Tai said approvingly, as Dom set the Mortar Launcher down. He managed a strained smile, letting out a deep breath.

"_Welcome back, everyone, and good job,"_ Dizzy crowed enthusiastically over the Tac/Com, as he pulled up alongside the buildings. _"Mmhmmm, smell that Brumak barbecue!"_ They all hopped from the roof to the deck of the Rig; the streets were narrow enough that both groups could get onto the rig from the roofs with no problem. Marcus approached them as the rig jerked beneath their feet, heading towards the town monument.

**-=V=-**

"Damn," Marcus growled, his hands tightening on his Lancer. Allena turned from her conversation with Carmine, stepping forward to investigate what was going on. Her jaw dropped slightly when she saw the sight before them- it had once been a cemetery, and probably a very nice one at that, but the area before them was now destroyed, headstones and monuments shattered from gunfire and explosions. Debris littered the ground, as weeds ran rampant along the ground.

"Talk about a graveyard," Dom said with disgust from next to her.

"_Dirty grub shit all over the place,"_ Dizzy snorted, the hate in his voice obvious. _"They ain't got no respect for the dead."_

"A lot of good soldiers from the Pendulum Wars are buried here," Marcus said grimly; Allena was surprised that the gun in his hands hadn't been shattered with how tightly he was holding it. "We sure could use those men now." There was a moment of tense silence, and then Marcus was lifting a hand to his ear, turning his back to the scene before them. "Control, this is Delta, we've reached the drill zone."

"_Roger that Delta, what's you're Launch status?"_

"_We're getting the lifts in position now, as long as Delta covers my ass,"_ Dizzy cut in. Marcus looked slightly irritated for a moment, then shrugged, with a _what can ya do_ look on his face.

"_Uhh… Right. Roger that. Control out."_

The Gears onboard the rig wandered about the deck a bit; the silence didn't sit well with any of them, Allena could tell. It was like something bad was getting ready to happen. As if on cue, the ground began to shake, and the asphalt crumbled away to reveal a large, angry hole, Locusts pouring out from the underground.

"Is this the ten shitloads you were talking about Sergeant?" Carmine yelled, as they all took cover.

"What do you think," Marcus growled from besides Allena, raising his Lancer. "Hit 'em hard, Delta!"

"_Make sure they don't hit Betty and the girls, otherwise this mission is done,"_ Dizzy shouted; Allena could hear the sounds of levers being pulled frantically in the background before Dizzy got off the channel. Delta opened up fire on the Locusts below, the Gears on the rigs nearby pitching in to help.

"Dammit, they keep coming!" Dom yelled, sounding frustrated as more Locusts began pouring out from behind the buildings and monuments. Bullets cut through the air from both sides, and the sound of bullets pinging off the rigs filled Allena's head.

"_Shit, we lost our driver! Baird, get the lifts going!" _Allena head Cole shout over the Tac/Com. She prayed desperately that Dizzy wouldn't get hit, sending a spray of bullets into the fray.

"_Delta, control, you must deploy now! Repeat, deploy now, we're taking too many casualties!" _The usually calm intel officer sounded distressed; Allena could hear the frustration in her voice. The news she brought chilled her to the core; she looked up at Marcus helplessly as he cursed sharply.

"Dizzy, we have to go, now!" Marcus shouted, one hand slapped to his ear. He fired his Lancer one handed as he waited tensely for a reply, growling in the back of his throat as his bullets caught a drone in the face.

"_Drills are ready! Get your asses back here, Delta," _Dizzy shouted, his voice crackling over the Tac/Com. They all broke for the grind lifts, ducking low to avoid the steady hail of bullets the Locusts sent at them.

"Delta, into the grind lifts," Marcus shouted, as the approached the open grind lifts. "Let's go, two by two!"

"Come on now, Miss Duke, you're ridin' with me," Dizzy shouted, waving Allena over to a grind lift. She jogged over to where he was, clipping her Lancer to her back. "In you go, ladies first," the grizzled driver said, ushering her in. She took a seat in the grind lift, and lifted her chin as he yanked the harness down over her chest, locking it in place.

Just as he was about to climb in, there was an explosion of dirt and rock only a couple hundred meters away. Allena's eyes widened as a large, lean Locust emerged from the earth, screaming into the air.

"What in blazes is that," Dizzy said in disbelief, his eyes as big as Allena's. The pair watched in horror as the screaming creature jumped onto a Centaur; Gears ran for cover as it presented a staff with chainsaws at each end. With an ear-piercing screech, it sawed cleanly through the tank, the two halves collapsing on each other before the centaur exploded. The Locust jumped off of the tank before it combusted and landed on the ground, a feral growl tearing from its throat.

"Where are you going," Allena asked, her voice coming out as a high pitched squeak as Dizzy jumped out of the grind lift. The screaming Locust jumped onto the deck of the rig, screaming a challenge out at the Gears.

"You'll have to go down by yourself, sweetheart," Dizzy shouted over his shoulder. "You're grind lift will come down near Marcus and Dom's, don't you worry now!"

"Wait," Allena cried, panic sinking its teeth into her as Dizzy charged the beast. The grind lift began to close around her, red lights flashing, and the panic beast gave her a good, hard shake; the last thing she saw before the grind lift sealed itself shut was Tai charging the chainsaw-wielding Locust, shouting to match the creature's howls.

"Oh, no, no, no," she breathed, her eyes searching the interior of the grind lift frantically. There was some small, flickering hope that there was a button, a switch, _something_ that would stop the grind lift. "Oh, shit," she choked out, as the grind lift began to shake. She struggled to reach up to her ear, tapping onto the Tac/Com channel. "Marcus! Dizzy got out of the grind lift, what do I-"

A scream tore through her throat as the grind lift suddenly launched itself down, slamming her into the harness. Her head snapped back and hit the wall behind her, a small, startled gasp of pain escaping her lips. She grabbed the harness desperately, bracing herself as the grind lift ricocheted off rocks and burrowed into the earth. All she could do was hold on, all logical thought lost to the noise and confusion that filled her head.

After was seemed an eternity, the lift came to a terrible, shuddering halt, the sound of crunching earth filling the tube before silence stole over, leaving an uncomfortable ringing sound in her ears. She stumbled out of the grind lift as the harness came up and the door slid apart, falling to her hands and knees as she tried to reorient herself. She lifted her face to look up at where she was, her eyes widening at the enormous cavern laid out before her.

"Allena, we're not in Jacinto anymore," she murmured to herself in a sort of dazed awe as she got to her feet, reaching back for her Lancer. She looked around her, spooked by how eerily silent it was. Where were the other grind lifts?

"I must have gone off course," she realized, then cursed softly under her breath. She lifted a hand to her ear, tapping her earpiece; luckily, it didn't seemed to be damaged. "Control, this is Allena Duke, I've arrived in the hollow but my lift seems to have gone off course. Do you copy?" She was met with silence. "Control, do you read me?" Her stomach squirmed uncomfortably as she was forced to acknowledge one stunning, terrifying fact- she just might be alone down here.

"Well, shit," she muttered, letting her hand drop back to her Lancer. What the hell did she do now?


	5. A Bird in the Hand

**A/N:** Whoooo, chapter 5! :D I get so impatient to update these XD I like how this story is turning out, I hope you guys do too C:  
Enjoy! OH! And don't forget to leave me some feedback! I'll give you internet cookies :D

**Chapter 5: A Bird in the Hand**

"Control, this is Allena Duke, do you copy? Control? Hello?" Allena waited tensely, her hand pressed to her ear as she leaned against her grind lift. She had been trying to get in contact with someone for the past ten minutes, and with no luck. She'd wandered around for a bit, but had ended up returning to the grind lift; she couldn't even begin to know which way to go. She had no idea where she was in comparison to anyone else, or if anyone else had made it, for that matter. _Don't think like that, Allena, if __**you**__ survived that carnival ride from hell, then why in God's name would battle-hardened, combat-ready Gears not make it down here?_

If they had, now would be a brilliant time for some of them to show up.

Allena hesitantly came out from behind the grind lift and peered down the path, stepping forward and hiding behind a massive stalagmite. She couldn't see _anyone,_ human or otherwise. She deemed it safe enough and went to the next stalagmite, taking cover and checking if the coast was clear; better safe than sorry. Marcus had told her that cover would be her best friend, and it seemed that philosophy was holding to be true. She snuck over to the next stalagmite and pressed her back against it, lifting one hand to her ear.

"Marcus," she hissed over the Tac/Com, peering down the path ahead of her. "Marcus, are you down here?"

Silence. Well, _shit._

She cautiously continued on, realizing that hiding behind every rock she came to was getting her nowhere quickly. Her hands tensed around her Lancer, she went deeper into the Hollow, her heart beating loud enough to give her away, she was sure.

She froze when she heard the sound of voices approaching; they certainly were _not_ human voices. She ducked behind a stalagmite as four Locust drones came around the corner, each carrying a lethal Hammerburst in their hands.

_Well shit._

She waited tensely, holding her breath until her lungs were set to burst- and even then, she was pretty sure they'd find her. She pressed herself harder against the rock as they passed her, closing her eyes tightly. _Don't let them find me, don't let them find me…_ It wasn't until it had been silent for a few minutes that she opened her eyes again, looking to make sure the coast was clear.

She tentatively stepped out from behind the stalagmite as the small Locust patrol slipped out of sight, taking a deep breath before she could suffer the effects of oxygen deprivation. She began to turn around- and then a heavy hand clamped down on her mouth, the other grabbing her Lancer and keeping it pointed down. She struggled to get free, but whoever had a hold on her was too strong, and she thought this was the worst way to die, _ever_…

"Hey, relax kid, or they're going to hear us."

Allena ceased her struggling as that familiar voice hissed in her ear; she was so relieved that it didn't even bother her that it was the very _last_ voice she wanted to hear.

"You scared me," she hissed furiously, as he let her go. She turned to face him, her eyes blazing despite how pale she was. "You couldn't just tell me you were there like a _normal_ person?"

"If I had said something, you probably would have freaked out before I could tell you it was me," he said with a smirk. She had the sudden, desperate urge to slap that smirk right off his face, but she contented with clenching her hands at her sides. "Didn't want your little friends there to come back for a look-see." She scowled, then looked beyond him.

"Is there anyone with you," she asked, her voice still soft. He nodded, looking over his shoulder.

"My jump mate, Tanner," he replied, turning sky blue eyes back to her. "What about you?"

"Dizzy jumped out before we got going," she told him, her stomach twisting slightly as she thought about him. Oh, god, she had totally forgotten about Dizzy. What had happened to him? "Where exactly are we?"

"Hell if I know," he snorted. She glared at him; he gazed coolly on back. "Our Grind lifts went off-course. Our driver screwed up the controls before he kicked the bucket, and I didn't realize it before we got on."

"Well that doesn't help us any," she said, feeling angry and frustrated. Not only was she stuck in the hollow, away from her squad, but she was stuck in it with the _one_ person who knew how to get under her skin without even trying.

"We need to find the others," she said distractedly, turning her back to him. "Where's Tanner?"

"Right here," a young, brown-haired Gear said, jogging up to them. "Private Tanner Sigma, ma'am."

"Allena Duke," she returned, with a nod of her head. "Have either of you gotten in contact with anyone?"

"We had a line with Cole when we got out of the grind lifts, but we haven't heard anything from him or anyone else since," Tanner said grimly.

"Shit," Allena breathed.

"You're starting to sound like Marcus," Baird retorted. "Come on, if we keep going we'll find the others." She scowled at the back of his head, then followed after him, heading along the winding path.

"The ecosystem down here is amazing," she said, more to herself then anything. Long, mushroom-shaped plants bobbed at the base of stalagmites as they passed, letting off a soft green glow. She saw a group of little bugs skittering along the ground; their elliptical bodies were barely the size of her thumb. She kneeled down and placed her hand palm-down in their path; one or two of them skittered over her fingers, their antennae twitching erratically.

"Hey, come on, we don't got all day down here," Baird said irately from up the path. Allena looked up and scowled at him, then got to her feet and jogged to catch up. The continued up the narrow pathway; Baird signaled for them to stop at a corner, motioning Tanner forward to tell him something. Allena carefully went over to the edge of the path, peering over the edge as the two talked. She instantly wished she hadn't; the distance to the ground below was enough to make her stomach drop.

She leaned back a little, shaking her head slightly to fight off the nauseous feeling that settled over her. She _really_ hated heights; she didn't know why, she just was. Before she could step away from the edge, something moved on a ledge below, catching her eye. She leaned over more to investigate- and lost her balance, gravity digging it's claws into her before she could step back.

With a startled gasp, she fell forward, her Lancer tumbling into the air. Her hands desperately grabbed for something to stop her fall- and in turn, something latched onto her arm, jerking her to a painful stop. She looked up, her eyes wide with fear, as her body swung in the air for a moment.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I," Baird asked sarcastically, a scowl on his face as he pulled her up, using his body as leverage. She found a foothold on the cliff face and pushed herself up, both of them falling onto the pathway side by side.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, pushing herself off her stomach and into a sitting position. He sat up, running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Christ, what were you trying to do," he snapped, his blue eyes icy. He got to his feet, dusting his armor off irately. Allena frowned, pushing herself up onto her own feet.

"It wasn't like I was trying to fall over," she said, her voice shaking slightly from the adrenaline and fear. "I said I was sorry, okay?" She turned her back to him, rubbing a hand over her face as she tried to compose herself. She felt like such an _idiot,_ and he wasn't making her feel any better about it.

"You dropped your Lancer," he asked, sounding incredulous. Allena closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. _Well, no shit Sherlocke,_ she thought, but bit down on her tongue to refrain from saying anything nasty. She didn't have the energy to waste fighting with him.

"It slipped out of my hands when I fell," she said flatly, turning to look at him with a scowl on her face. He snorted and muttered something under his breath, then did something that completely caught her off guard- he reached back and took his Lancer off his back, handing it to her.

"Take this," he said gruffly, dropping it into her hands. "I can use my pistol until I find something else."

"No, I really don't need it," she said, her surprise evident as she fumbled for words. "I mean, you're probably a better shot, I can just-"

"Look, just take it," he said, rolling his eyes. She took a deep breath, then nodded, looking down at the gun.

"Thanks," she said, and looked up at him and smiled, thinking that maybe he wasn't so bad. He shrugged, smirking at her.

"Yeah, well, if you die down here, it sure as hell ain't gonna be my fault."

Or maybe not.

As Allena bristled up, a snappy retort on her lips, something crackled over the com system, startling them both.

"_Hey, Corporal, do you copy?"_

Baird smirked at her as he lifted a hand to his hear. "Yeah, what's up Tanner?"

" _I just got in contact with Omega-seven. They're just up ahead, do you want me to come back and get you guys or go on ahead and meet up with the others?" _Baird pondered this, a thoughtful expression on the blonde gear's face.

"You go ahead," Baird finally said, looking around them. "We'll catch up. I'll take Duke around so that she can get the information she needs."

"_Wilco, I'll see you in a bit."_

Baird let his hand drop, turning to face Allena. "Alright, here's the plan, we'll get you're data, then we'll rendezvous with the other teams and see if someone will get you to an extraction point." She raised one eyebrow, a look of confusion flashing across her pale face.

"What," she asked, blinking. "Hey, wait a second, I won't be able to get the information I need from _here_."

"What do you mean," he asked, turning to look up the path ahead of them. "Aren't you down here to collect soil samples or something useless like that?"

"One, my work isn't useless," she said, her temper flaring dangerously. She was so _sick_ of all the people who didn't think her work was important just because they'd rather shoot everything on sight… She knew it wasn't smart to get angry, but she was frustrated as it was. Damon Baird only helped to stress her already over-worked nerves. "And two, I'm down here to collect information on the Locust. If I wanted to collect soil samples, I wouldn't have traipsed down into the center of the earth, risked my _life_, and gotten myself stuck with an arrogant ass like _you _to do it." She pushed her hair out of her eyes, then shoved past him angrily as he turned to face her, determined to go on with or without him.

"Hey, hold it," she heard him call after her. She ignored him, her hands tightening around her Lancer. _Of all the chauvinistic, idiotic people to be stuck with…_

She came around the corner, her mind dark with rather unsavory thoughts directed towards a certain blonde. She came to a stop when bullets tore into the stone wall next to her head, a startled scream escaping from her lips. She dove behind cover as bullets rained down on her, the grunts and growls of Locust filling the air.

**-=V=-**

Baird sighed as the girl stormed off; god, women were so sensitive. He debated going after her- on one hand, if she got lost it'd be one less thing for him to worry about. But he knew Marcus would just bitch as him about it; might as well spare himself the aggravation.

His head jerked up as gunfire rang out from up ahead, and cursed. He came to the corner and peered around, spotting Allena pinned down behind a chunk of stone as bullets rained down on her. She couldn't even get up to take a shot at them; she had to resort to blind-firing, her shots going way too high to be effective.

"Can you get back to my position," he asked over the tac/com, knowing the answer even before he asked it. Her head jerked up, her eyes finding his as she slapped a hand to her ear.

"_Um, not really," _she said, firing over the rock again. _"I'm pinned down!"_

"Dammit. Hold on, get down!" He only had a second to do this, and if he did it wrong they'd both be dead. He waited for her to duck down, grabbing a grenade from his hip pack. He jerked the pin out and counted to three, then pivoted and launched the grenade through the air. He had to duck back behind the wall before it hit, but he could tell by the silence that followed the explosion that his grenade had done it's job. He waited a beat, then crept out of cover, his pistol up just in case something had escaped the blast.

As soon as he saw the coast was clear, he headed over to where Allena was hunkered down, the young woman exhaling in relief. He could have laughed- she so wasn't ready to be down here. This whole thing was a joke.

"You good," he asked almost mockingly. Allena scowled at him, swallowing visibly.

"I'm fine," she managed, her voice shaking slightly. Baird smirked at her, before looking at the area where the Locusts had been.

"I'm going to look for a weapon to use," he said, his eyes already searching the ground. "You can just stay here and… do whatever you need to do." She nodded, closing her eyes. Baird shrugged and went to the other side of the path, his eyes scanning the ground carefully. "Stupid women," Baird muttered, as he searched the bits of armor and flesh for a hammer burst. This sucked; he was separated from his squad _and_ stuck on babysitting duty to someone who seemed pretty much useless. Not to mention mouthy; if she didn't accidentally shoot one of them, she'd probably get them caught by Locusts with her incessant talking. He'd had a feeling, from that first meeting in the briefing room, that Allena Duke was going to be trouble.

He kicked aside a piece of hulking white flesh, what might have once been a chest, and found exactly what he was looking for underneath, like the last Christmas present underneath the tree. "That's what I'm talking about," he said with a grin, checking the ammo. He turned to head back and fetch the little scientist- she was probably still getting over her heart attack from the firefight- and stopped stock still, his jaw dropping slightly.

A Locust was standing over her. _Of all things._

"Shit," he growled, bringing the Hammerburst up and sighting in on the Locust as it painfully aimed it's gun. He sighted in on the monster's considerable hulk, but before he could pull the trigger the sound of bullets tore through the cavern.

"Fuck!"

Not that he cared too much, personally, but if she was dead Marcus and Hoffman would give him hell for it.

He kept the Hammerburst up, his finger tightening on the trigger- then lowered the gun, confusion flickering across his face as the drone toppled over. He cautiously approached the chunk of rock, coming around it with his Hammerburst up.

To his surprise, he found the girl with her back pressed against the rock, the end of her Lancer still smoking.

She whipped the gun around as he kneeled down, her icy eyes wide and her heart-shaped face pale from shock. He brought his hands up, showing that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Easy, easy," he said, reaching one hand out to turn the muzzle of the gun away from him. "Christ, don't point that thing at me." She lowered the gun shakily, taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," she said, obviously shaken from the unexpected encounter. Baird snorted, ready to come back with some snappy reply- he was who he was, after all. He closed his mouth when he noticed the blood smeared across her cheek and running down her neck.

"Did it hurt you," he asked, reaching out to touch the blood. She flinched away from his hand like an injured animal, her eyes still wide. She looked down and lifted a hand to her neck, looking at the blood on glove as she pulled her hand away.

"No, it's blood from the Locust," she said, refusing to look at the corpse only inches away from them. "It fell on top of me after I shot it- the blood must have spilled all over me." She got to her feet, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes with one trembling hand. "We should go."

He had to admit, for a moment he was impressed with the girl. Most women he knew- those who hadn't been genetically screwed-over Gears- would have been a mess after an encounter like that. She was pale and shaking, yes, but she didn't look like she was going to break down into tears anytime soon.

The two continued to move, with Baird checking on the girl every once in a while- she looked like she was hanging in there alright, which made his job easier. Everything went reasonably well- she was quiet, there were no more patrols, everything was peachy- until they came to a bridge of sorts, the path extending through the air. More paths crisscrossed underneath the bridge, and under the farthest one down was at least fifty feet of empty air before the bottom. It was a long way to fall.

Baird had started across the bridge when he noticed that Allena wasn't following him. He turned and looked at her, an irritated expression on his face.

"Well, are you coming?"

. "I can't," she finally said, taking a step away from the bridge and looking up at him. "I can't do it." Baird sighed irately, crossing back to her.

"Look, Omega-seven is just up ahead, get across the bridge and someone will take you back." He waited impatiently; what the hell was her deal? It was just a stupid bridge.

"Getting across the bridge is the problem," she said, sounding equally irritated. "I'm afraid of heights." The blonde gear made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat- _of all the god-forsaken things_- then reached over and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on," he insisted, yanking her forward. "Don't be such a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl," she said indignantly, as she attempted to pull her arm away. He would have found it amusing, had the situation been any different; she really was no match for a Gear. "Baird, no, don't!" He spun around and slapped a hand over her mouth, his eyes narrowed.

"Shhh!" he hissed, sounding exasperated. "You want the whole hollow coming up here? Look, you can either walk across, or I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you across." He returned the scowl she was sending him; he didn't have time for this bullshit. He yanked her closer, towering over her as she shrank back from him. "It's you're choice, but whatever you decide, keep your mouth shut."

She glared at him for a second, then took a shaky breathe and pulled her arm away. "I can walk," she said, brushing past him. He followed after her, rubbing a hand over his face. He cursed sharply when she stopped suddenly in the middle of the bridge, nearly crashing into her.

"Keep moving," he said, giving her a small push forward. She gasped out loudly, her body tensing up. "Christ, don't you know how to be quiet," Baird snapped, slapping a hand over her mouth again. "You're useless, you know that?"

"I told you, I can't do this," she said shakily, sounding panicked. Baird sighed irately, then freed his hand and reached down to grab her wrist.

"What about if I lead you across," he asked. He really didn't feel like holding her hand the whole way, but she wasn't giving him any other choice. "You can even close your eyes," he added mockingly, just to irritate her. She looked up at him, a doubtful expression on her face.

"How do I know you won't lead me over the edge," she asked, glaring at him. Baird rolled his eyes, giving her a droll look.

"How about this, princess, I'll just toss you over my shoulder. Then you won't have to worry about me leading you over any edges."

"You could toss me over," she pointed out primly. He sighed; it was time to end the fun and games.

"Good god, I'm not going to make you go over the edge in any way," he said, sounding exasperated. "Can we get a fucking move on it? We don't have forever to dick around." She hesitated, and he decided she was taking too long- it was time to take matters into his own hands. With one easy movement, he reached down and grabbed her around the waist, heaving her onto his shoulder. Even in full gear, she was light as a feather- he vaguely wondered how it was possible for someone to be that light and still be healthy.

"Put me down," she hissed out, her voice high with fear. He adjusted her on his shoulder, in no way careful about the situation.

"Put a cork in it, princess," he said, casually continuing even as she struggled. "We don't have time for this, and I'd rather not have to save your ass from another bad guy. We're almost there anyways." She muttered obscenities, and he couldn't help a low, throaty chuckle- she was ridiculous. It was like listening to a teenager insult someone. As a general rule, it didn't phase him.

They finally reached the other side of the bridge, and he let her down, almost toppling over as she chose that particular moment to squirm. "Jesus, you don't sit still, do you," he snapped, as he was forced to grab on to her so that he didn't loose his balance. She pushed him away, a frown on her face.

"I hate you so much," she hissed at him, her cheeks flushed red. He smirked, rolling his eyes at her.

"Oh, you hate me? What are we, five?" Before she could protest, he held up one hand. "Come on, Princess. Let's go meet the others." _And get you the hell out of here._ He ignored the scowls she was sending him, leading the way down the path to where Omega would surely be waiting for them.


	6. Crossed Swords

**A/N:** Hey guys, back with another chaaaaapter! I'd like to take a moment to say thank you to the people who came over and are still following from the old story- Pyro_raptor, LadyJavert, xadoniax, and all you other lovely little muppets that continue to follow the story- thank you so much. It means a lot to me that you guys actually like this pile of rubbish enough to reread it again instead of burning me at the stake C:  
And thank you to the new followers! Don't think you guys are any less important 3

Oh, and here's some shameless advertising- if you guys want to read an awesome story, go check out "You are a Disease" by the lovely Black-fl0wer! It's got some pretty steamy BairdxSam action, not to mention lots of other kinds of action to make the world go 'round C: But seriously, you should check it out.

WAIT! _Wait._ Read this first C:  
Enjoy!

(btw, that lunch lady from KND is creepy as hell.)

**Chapter 6: Crossed Swords **

"Hey corporal," Tanner called, waving as Baird and Allena climbed up a ladder. Baird nodded, hauling himself over with a grunt. He brushed the dust off of his armor and moved out of the way as Allena pulled herself over, her muscles straining with the extra weight of her gear. She glared at the back of his head as she got to her feet- it seemed chivalry was long dead.

"Corporal Baird," one of the other Gears said, a tall man with dark hair and eyes. He stepped forward, extending one hand. "I'm Sergeant Pierce, leader of Omega Seven." Baird nodded, shaking the man's hand briefly before releasing it. "It looks like we'll be sticking together from here on out."

Baird opened his mouth to reply when the ground below them began to shake, small pieces of rock skittering around the floor. Allena tilted her head up, more then slightly alarmed, then glanced at Baird.

"Don't look at me like that," he snorted, one eyebrow raised. "You're the scientist here." Allena gave him a droll look, kneeling down and pressing her hand to the floor.

"It feels like … it almost feels like something is moving," she said, frowning slightly. "Kind of like tectonic plates moving, maybe…"

"This place seems highly unstable," Sergeant Peirce told her, glancing around warily. Allena shook her head, standing up.

"No, it shouldn't be that," she replied, looking up at the Sergeant. "If this place was going to crumble it had plenty of opportunity a long time ago." She looked up, a vague idea crossing her mind- _grind lifts. They could still be coming down._

No, that didn't seem right… something in her gut told her she didn't want to know what it was.

"Well, we should get moving, regroup with the others," Sergeant Peirce said, breaking through the silence that had stolen over the group. "They shouldn't be too far ahead." The group pushed forward, everyone on high alert and leaving little room for conversation. Peirce stopped them at a corner, poking his head around to examine the area ahead. He motioned them forward; Allena didn't look, herself, but she heard the others talking about a door.

"That should lead us deeper into the hollow. It won't be left unguarded; keep your eyes open." They stepped out into the cavern, breaking for cover. The sound of gunfire welcomed them and ricocheted off the cavern walls. A set of doors carved out of stone loomed only thirty meters away; Locusts swarmed about it, and one was even mounting a Troika as the group got into cover.

"I can take that gunner out, if you draw it's attention," Baird shouted to the others, trading his Hammerburst for a sniper rifle. As the others distracted the gunner, Baird lined up a shot, his finger hovering over the trigger as he aimed the gun. Allena watched from beside him, in the process of reloading. He squeezed the trigger, and a loud boom slapped at Allena's ears painfully; a split second later, and the hail of fire assaulting the others stopped, the gunner's head cleanly blown to pieces. A satisfied smirk danced on his lips as he drew his Hammerburst again. He spotted Allena watching him, and scowled at her.

"What are you looking at? Do something useful and shoot them!"

Allena frowned at him, then lifted her gun and began to fire at the Locusts. She channeled her focus into the combat, helping the Gears hammer the Locusts standing in-between them and the large door. Within minutes, the Gears stood up, the last of the Locusts blasted out of existence.

"Good work," Price said with a nod. "Now, let's get that door open." The Gears all put up their weapons and went to go push the massive door open, as Allena went to go and examine the runes that scrawled up the arch. She hooked her Lancer to her back, then trailed her fingers over the runes delicately, her mind working to decipher the strange markings. It would have been easier if she had her translations book with her; she figured that fatigue was making her memory hazy, as she struggled to decipher the runes.

"You just gonna stand there all day and stare at the pretty markings," Baird asked from next to her, drawing her out of her reverie. She looked up at him, a scowl instinctively settling across her features.

"I'm trying to read it," she informed him, her voice tight and cool. She returned to looking at the runes, tracing her finger over a marking that had faded. "It's saying something about an inner sanctum… and there's something about gods, here, but I've never seen this symbol before." She traced her fingers over it carefully, frowning.

"Huh," he grunted, peering at it. "Well, figure it out later, we're moving forward." She looked behind him and noticed that the door had been pushed open. Allena nodded and fell into step between him and Tanner, reaching back to retrieve her Lancer. She nearly ran into Tanner's back as he suddenly stopped, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you hear that," he asked. The group fell silent, and it wasn't long before they heard the distinct sound of Locusts talking to each other in their language.

"Get in cover," Peirce hissed softly, and the group melted into cover, Allena finding herself behind a wall with Tanner. He gave her a strained smile, then peered over the stone block they were hiding behind, his eyes scanning the path for the Patrol. He ducked back down as they came into view, glancing over at Sergeant Peirce. The older Gear caught the look, then nodded, glancing around at the others. He held up his hand- the signal to hold- for a few seconds, before motioning for them to open fire. The Gears popped up, and the sounds of battle filled the air as bullets flew.

Allena ducked back down to reload when an uncomfortably familiar ticking filled the air; she paled, her eyes shooting up to Tanner.

"Tickers," the young Gear called, confirming her worst fear.

"I got it," Allena shouted, and quickly popped up, taking shots at the scurrying creatures and watching as they exploded into balls of fire before they could get close enough to do any damage. She was reloading when she noticed one scampering up; before she could blink, it had found its way behind Baird, preparing to explode. And of course, the Gear was so absorbed in the fight that he didn't notice it behind him. _That deaf bastard…_

Allena couldn't risk shooting it and having it explode so close to him- not to mention she still needed to reload. She did the only thing she could think to do, ignoring the fear that screamed for her to _stop_, ignoring the concerned shouts of Tanner. She scrambled to her feet and launched herself across the space, slamming her foot into the creature's side and sending it up into the air like a pro soccer player. She felt the explosion more then saw it, as someone grabbed her and dragged her down into cover. She could feel the bullets whizzing over her head, barely missing her.

"Idiot," Baird growled, as she fell to the ground. She looked up at him, her icy eyes narrowing as she shoved his arm off her waist.

"You're welcome," she shot back, before she grabbed a fresh magazine and slapped it into her Lancer. _Ungrateful asshole…_ She rolled to her knees and took her anger out on the remaining Locusts, her bullets catching one in the face and demolishing its skull.

The group lowered their guns as the last of the Locusts were taken out, the smoke settling over them. Allena pushed herself to her feet, checking the ammo on her Lancer as Baird rose from behind the slab of stone.

"Thanks."

Allena looked up at the blonde gear, startled. He refused to look at her, a scowl on his face as he stared at the path straight ahead. She watched him as he went around the cover to talk to Peirce, a small, satisfied smile touching her lips. That one word, coming from his mouth, made her feel victorious. She shook her head at herself; she was such a child sometimes. She came around the stone slab as well, regrouping with the others a few feet away.

"Anyone injured," Peirce asked. Allena glanced around as she shook her head; it seemed like no one had been hurt. "Alright, let's move forward," the man said. The group moved through the passageway, coming out in an open area. Allena looked around, disturbed by how strangely empty and quiet the small cavern was.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake, throwing them all off balance. Allena looked up, her eyes widening as she realized that the wall was _moving_.

"That's not good," she said, her arms wheeling as she tried to keep her balance.

"Everyone, move," Peirce yelled. The group scrambled back as the very earth began to shake, the "wall" moving away until there was only an empty chasm before them. They pushed back further into the tunnel as the ceiling began to collapse; Allena tripped, and would have been crushed if Tanner hadn't grabbed her arm and helped her back onto her feet. After what felt like a horrifying eternity, the ground stopped shaking, and things stopped falling all around them.

Allena took a hesitant step forward, waving a hand in front of her face and coughing slightly as the dust filtered through the air. She pushed past some debris, her eyes widening as she looked up.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her eyes sweeping across the ruble. She took another step forward as the others came up to join her.

"What is this," one of the Gears asked, awe and fear in her voice. "What was _that_?" Allena's eyes fell on a sign hanging a few feet in the air, still connected to the pole it had been attached to by one corner. She read the white words printed on the sheet of metal, her face paling.

"It's Ilima," she choked out, turning to look at the others in horror.

**-=V=-**

"It's Ilima."

Baird stared at her for a second, before moving past her to confirm it for himself. The sign didn't lie, and yet he almost couldn't believe that this was really what was left of one of the last human cities. He cursed sharply, kicking at a chunk of rock at his feet.

"Let's look for survivors," Peirce said grimly, although they all knew that if someone had survived the sinking of the city, it would have been a miracle. They stepped over the rubble and around the small fires that burned here and there, the horror of the situation reflected on all of their faces. Baird could feel anger and resentment burning deep inside of him.

"But how," Tanner asked, looking around at the rubble. "How did they do this?"

"With that… that thing," Allena said, her voice faint. It was obvious that the shock of this whole situation was hitting her hard. "Whatever it was, it was big enough to sink the city. It looked like… it looked like a giant _worm._"

"They're beating us with worms," Baird asked incredulously. "Seriously?" Allena scowled at him, then turned to examine a pile of smoldering rubble nearby. She nudged it with the edge of her boot, before looking up at the sky. He looked up as well; it was so blue, interrupted only by the wreaths of smoke that curled up from the wreckage.

Baird scowled, lowering his eyes. He grit his teeth together and continued on, following the group. Allena walked next to him, her hands gripping her Lancer tightly; her face was pale underneath the dirt and smears of blood. He shook his head and looked forward; this was fucking ridiculous. She was just a girl, a scientist who had no business on the front lines. She shouldn't have been down there.

"_This-…Stus Cole, does anyone-me?"_

Baird looked up, startled, then slapped a hand to his ear. "Cole? That you?"

"_Baird? He- my ma-… Did you see that sh-?"_

"Yeah, Cole, Ilima almost came down on our heads," Baird snorted, his words biting and cynical. "I've got Tanner and Allena Duke with me, we're with Omega-Seven right now. Where are you?"

"_Not so…-ure. I've only…..-t…..me…."_

"Cole, you're breaking up. Cole!" Baird swore soundly, kicking at a chunk of rock. He looked up at the others, a scowl on his face. "He's got to be nearby, if we're picking him up."

"We'll head in, see if we can't pick up his line again," Peirce said, before motioning for his squad to fall in line. The group continued on, Baird musing over the brief communication with the other man. He'd never admit it out loud, but Cole was probably his closest friend in this entire shithole they called their home; it was a relief knowing he was still alive and kicking.

Baird was torn out of his thoughts as the sound of gunfire filled the air. The group froze as the scream of a bloodmount shook their ears; they all scattered as the creature tore around a pile of rubble, howling furiously. Bullets peppered the air as the Gears fought to take out the bloodmount and its rider, then turned to face the Locusts coming over the rubble behind it. Baird ducked down, ejecting an empty clip out of the Hammerburst and slapping a fresh clip in- he was running out of ammo. He glanced over and saw Allena squatting next to Peirce, both of them firing at the attackers.

Gunfire and a cry from behind them drew Baird's attention to the rear; he cursed as he saw another group from behind, taking out one of the Gears from Omega, the girl who Pierce had called Shay or something like that. He brought his Hammerburst around, firing into the group and scattering them into cover. Everything was happening at once, and it was all going downhill fast- bullets whizzed past his head, the blood roaring in his ears so loud that he could barely hear anything as they all fired at each other.

Then, a high, terrified scream tore through the air, and Baird's world seemed to slow down to a crawl.

He spun around in time to see Sergeant Peirce demolish a Locust that had snuck up on him and Allena, only to be knocked down by a hail of bullets from another Locust standing a few feet away. He lifted his Hammerburst to fire at the Locust as Allena dropped to her knees next to Peirce, her expression frantic as she futilely tried to stop the bleeding. She looked up at the Locust that stepped towards them, towering over her and the dying sergeant- Baird sighted in and squeezed the trigger, a growl rumbling in his throat as the Locust raised a pistol.

As the trigger clicked, signifying an empty gun, he felt the cold end of a pistol press against his skull.

He glanced up at the Locust with a scowl, waiting for the death shot- and was caught off guard when the monster brutally smacked him, hard enough to make stars burst behind his eyes. He lifted his head and saw the other Locust reach down and grab Allena, dragging her to her feet before shooting Sergeant Peirce. A small, muffled scream came from the scientist, and she threw a hand over her mouth; he was surprised that she didn't start bawling. Then, his attention was drawn back to the Locust holding him as it dragged him to his feet, tearing the Hammerburst from his hands and tossing it to the side.

Baird scowled at the creature as it shoved him forward, spitting a curse at it. Tanner, Allena, and a young rookie from Omega were pushed over to where Baird was; the others had been killed in the battle. The four survivors were herded together, the Locusts talking to each other in rough, guttural grunts. Baird glanced at Allena as she fell into step beside him, her face ghostly white and her hands shaking slightly.

He looked down as she held her hand out slightly, making sure that their captors couldn't see the object in her small palm. He spotted the silver gleam of tags, surprised; then, he shook his head grimly, meeting her eyes. It was all well and good that she had gotten the tags, but it didn't matter a bit if there was no one to bring them back. And he had no doubt in his mind that they just might die down here.

He cursed sharply as the Locust behind him shoved him forward; apparently, he wasn't going fast enough for his captors. "Cool your shit," Baird spat, glaring at the Locust. The creature responded by smacking his across the face, causing him to stumble.

"Foolish human," the creature growled in broken English. Baird growled in the back of his throat, getting back to his feet and following on after the others.

**-=V=-**

Allena bit down on her lip as they were forced along. She refused to cry, not in front of her captors, and not in front of the Gears. Her hands tightened around the tags; Sergeant Peirce had told her to take them as she tried to help him, nearly forcing them into her hands before the Locust had come and dragged her away. It was such a horrible way for someone to die.

As the Locust lead them back into the tunnel systems, Allena found a numb sense of existence attempting to steal over her. She shook it away fiercely- she needed her senses about her. She could slip into shock later. As she tried to focus, she tripped over her own feet, sending herself sprawling on the ground. She looked up, her vision slightly bleary, as a Locust stepped up to her, growling as it raised its hand to strike her.

"Don't!"

Baird stepped in-between the two, a snarl curling his lips back as he knelt next to Allena. He helped her back up, supporting her for a moment until she regained her footing. The Locust snarled something unfriendly, then pushed the two forward.

"Thanks," Allena managed, her voice trembling slightly from fear and, well, _shock_. The Blonde gear nodded, a hard look on his face as they were herded through a tunnel, stalagmites lending a soft white glow over the area. Large metal capsules of some sort dotted the area, and Allena could hear something moving _inside_ of them.

"There are people in there," she managed, looking up at Baird. She could hardly believe what she was saying. The Locusts grunted to each other, then grabbed her roughly and shoved her to the side, taking the lone survivor from Omega and pushing him towards Tanner. The other Locusts went to some of the capsules, grunting to each other as they yanked the doors open and dragged the people inside of them out into the cavern. Many looked around fearfully as they were herded together; others had blank, vacant looks on their gaunt faces, stumbling as they were pulled out.

"What's happening," the rookie asked, his face pale and eyes wide as they were separated from Allena and Baird. Baird struggled to get free, snarling at the Locust holding him. It backhanded him fiercely, causing him to stumble slightly as they were all separated. "Let go," the rookie cried desperately, struggling against his captors. Tanner was trying to fight away as well, managing to free one of his hands. He threw a punch at the Locust who had grabbed him, knocking it sideways; before he could take two steps, bullets tore through the air, causing the Gear to fall back. The rookie had frozen, his eyes wide as he watched Tanner fall.

Allena could only gape at the body lying on the floor; the Gear had taken a few rounds to the face, and now she couldn't even recognize him. She was still staring when the Locust holding her yanked her to the side, hard enough to almost dislocate her shoulder. He grunted to the others, then took Allena and dragged her to one of the capsules as the other captives were led away, their confused cries echoing around the cavern. Allena exchanged terrified looks with the rookie before being shoved into a capsule, the door slamming behind her.

The sound was harsh and depressing, and she desperately pushed against the door, feeling claustrophobic all of a sudden. "Baird, what do we do," she called almost frantically, fumbling in the darkness for something, anything that she could use to get her out of there.

"What do I look like, a fucking genie," she heard the Gear retort, and she felt her temper begin to snap. "You're supposed to be the smart one here." If she hadn't heard wrong, she could have sworn she heard a sharp, resentful bitterness in his voice, but she was far too irritated with him to make any sort of note of it, or to even care.

"Look, smartass, why don't you use more of your brain to figure out an escape instead of coming up with stupid replies," she shot back, frustrated and scared. "We need to get out of here."

"You think I don't know that? Jesus, give me a moment to think."

Allena leaned against the wall of the capsule, her irritation and sense of hopelessness mounting with each passing second. What was going to happen to them? She thought of the others and shivered slightly- she had a feeling something much worse was going to happen to them. "You got any plans yet," she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the dimness of the container, and she could see the faint outline of rivets and places where the sheets of metal met.

"None whatsoever. Man, what I wouldn't give for some c4 right now."

Allena sighed in irritation, closing her eyes for a second. "This sucks," she groaned, resting her head back against the cool metal of the capsule. "We're never going to get out of here."

"That's what you get for coming down here," he snorted, stoking her irritation. "Sorry this isn't the amusement park you thought it would be."

"I never thought it was an amusement park," she shot back, her temper ready to break. "This isn't easy for _any_ of us. If I hadn't been in that KR crash a few weeks ago, I wouldn't be here."

"_You_ survived that crash," Baird snorted incredulously. Allena rolled her eyes in the darkness, wishing she could kick him.

"God, you're irritating," she snapped, getting to her feet and beginning to look for a way out. _Anything_ to get away from him. "Why did you even protect me back there? That Locust could have just killed me, and you wouldn't have to deal with me." It was quiet just long enough for her anger to begin to ebb away, and for her to notice the time that passed as she waited for some sort of smart remark. She looked up, wishing she could see the look on his face. If anything, the silence was almost as bad as when he was talking.

"I've got my reasons," he finally said, his voice faintly mocking. "Why do you care, I saved your sorry hide either way, didn't I?"

_God_, he was irritating.

She opened her mouth for a snappy reply when the sounds of screams nearby began to fill the air. She felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes widening. "What was that," she asked, her heart beginning to beat a little faster.

"Hell if I know," he said, sounding alarmed. "I can't see a damn thing." The screams slowly got louder, as if wherever they were coming from was coming closer. "Shit, that can't be good."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious," she shot back, feeling panic sink into her. She got up, straining her ears to hear for any sign of what might be going on, but the screams drowned out any other sound. And they sounded absolutely _terrible,_ long and drawn out and pained. It was terrifying, almost inhuman to her ears. "Oh my god, what's going _on_ out there?"

The screams reached a fever pitch, and Allena was able to peer out the small square window on the capsule. She gaped as a huge ship of sorts began to role past the dock area, the obvious source of the screams. Baird cursed in the capsule next to her, and she could feel the blood drain from her face as she came to a horrible realization.

"They're torturing them," Allena cried out as she stumbled away from the window, her cry almost a sob. She wanted it to _stop…_

"We need to get out of here," Baird growled, and she could hear him at work in the capsule next to her.

"It's no use," someone called out to them suddenly in a thin, weak voice. They both looked out of the small windows on the fronts of their capsules as the screams faded, at the capsule straight across from them. They couldn't see the person inside; it was too far away, and the glass was too dirty. But the voice was real.

"It's no use," the person repeated, and Allena was sure it was a male. "You can't escape. They'll come for you, and take you _there_. And you'll never come back." Allena shivered slightly, her stomach turning itself into a nice little knot.

"How do you know," Baird demanded from the capsule next to her.

"I've seen many people go there," the voice said, sounding old and tired. "And I'm next."

"Our friends are coming," Allena said, her eyes wide. "They'll get us all out of here." There was a cold, cynical chuckle from the other capsule.

"Your friends won't get here in time, girl," the voice said solemnly, his words harsh. "And you better get the idea out of your head that they're coming. No one _ever _comes, you hear?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Baird snapped, startling Allena. It was silent for an awkward moment; Allena couldn't even begin to fathom why he had jumped like that, but she didn't know how much the cared at the moment. "They're going to come, just you watch."

The man muttered something, and then there was a clicking sound. "No one ever comes," he repeated. "I was like you, once, thinking they would. But they never did. And I'd rather die then end up _there._"

"Where's there," Allena asked, her voice an octave higher then normal. There was a cold, almost sad chuckle, and then a loud crack filled the air. Allena shrieked, startled, and fell back against the inside of the capsule, her heart racing. It was silent for a few moments, the two stunned by what had just happened.

"Did he just…," she finally managed, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, he did," the blonde gear said grimly. "The poor bastard just killed himself." Allena leaned back against the wall, stunned, as Baird continued to work in the capsule next to her.

**-=V=-**

Damon Baird liked to think of himself as a brave sort of man. Not stupid, like those idiots who got themselves killed and then were called heroes for "saving" their squads. No, he was smarter then that, and while he wouldn't just up and leave his people to die, he wasn't one to do anything extremely suicidal to save them.

Which was why he didn't know why he had stepped in when the girl had fallen, or when the old man had told her to give up hoping. What was she to him? Absolutely nothing but a pain in the ass. And yet, when the Locust had come to give her what would no doubt be a fierce beating, when the man had told her that no one would come to save them, he found himself stepping up to protect her.

_Heaven forbid your starting to care._

He snorted inwardly at the thought- him, care? Yeah, right, he had better things to worry about then that slip of a girl. He dismissed it as payment for saving his ass from the ticker and set to work on trying to find a way out of the capsule, sliding his goggles down in hopes that they would help with the darkness. They helped just enough to be irritating, only vaguely making things easier for him to see, so he slid them off and began feeling his way around the inside, looking for what might be a weak spot. He'd be damned if he ended up on one of those barges. His capsule was at just the right angle for him to see the ship as it passed by the hole at the end of the passage. He refused to do what the other man had done- suicide was the cowards way out.

"Dammit, this thing is solid," he growled, more to himself then anything.

"I don't suppose you're carrying any tools with you," Allena called out, trying to hide the hopefulness in her voice. He snorted and rolled his eyes; did she think he was some sort of portable tool kit?

"None that would be of any use here," he replied, chuckling at his own little joke. "I can't kick out, either. This thing was built well." He hated to admit it, but the bastards seemed to know what they were doing when it came to this capturing stuff. Which was a mystery all in its own- why were they capturing humans instead of just killing them?

Allena seemed to have come to the same conclusion as well. "What I don't understand is, why are we here? I can't think of any use they'd have for us."

"Hey, they could always feed us to the Brumaks."

"You're not helping."

Baird chuckled, then leaned back, deciding to try and think of a solution instead of wasting his energy groping around the dark capsule. "Maybe they're doing what we're doing," he said, more bored then anything. Might as well entertain her, and maybe he'd figure out what the hell she was doing down here. "They said something about… processing us, on something called a Beast barge, if I heard correctly."

There was a pause that was almost tangible, and Baird got the sense that he had caught her off guard. "You understand them," she asked incredulously. Baird snorted, his pride rising up slightly.

"You pay attention and you start to pick things up real quick," he said. There was another period of silence; he must have surprised her more then he thought. Who said Gears were stupid?

"That's… surprising," she finally said a bit lamely. "What does processing mean? And what do you mean, they're doing what we're doing?"

"What is it you're doing down here- studying them, right?" There was a moment of silence before she confirmed what he'd said. "Maybe they're studying us."

"Well, last time I checked there weren't any Locust scientists traipsing topside," she said dryly. "And _I'm_ not torturing anyone to get any information. I'm trying to learn about their belief system, how they run their lives- hard to do that when my subject is dead."

"That sounds pretty useless to me," Baird snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "What's so important about their way of life? It's not like we're gonna invite them to any dinner parties or something like that." He could imagine it now- _Oh, and it's proper to serve the Locusts a portion of their host at these banquet things, so looks like you're going to help with the main course tonight, Chairman._ What a fucking riot.

"It's not useless," she shot back, sounding defensive. He rolled his eyes; of course, no one wanted to think what they were doing was useless, even if it was. "If we can understand them, decipher their language, maybe we can negotiate a cease-fire."

"Are you fucking crazy," Baird asked incredulously. "Negotiate? With _them?_"

"Of course _you_ would say that," she retorted, the venom in her voice thinly veiled. She sounded frustrated; he wondered how many times she had gone through this routine. "How long can you keep on fighting them? We're running out of _people_, people who can fight. Your women can't fight because they're all busy trying to repopulate the earth, even though people are dying faster then babies can be born. A child can't fight, and I certainly wouldn't put a baby out on the battlefield. What are we going to do when you all die? Who's going to stop them from slaughtering all those women and children?" There was a pause, her words hanging in the air like a boulder on a string.

Dammit, she was right, and it killed him to admit it. Which was why he wasn't going to admit it out loud. He couldn't help the irritation in his voice as he came up with a reply. "Do you really have so little faith in us," he countered, his words almost mocking. "Me and Cole, Marcus and Dom, we've been fighting ever since the beginning. We're doing perfectly fine."

"You're not going to be young forever," she said pointedly, then sighed, exasperated. "You're always going to find some kind of argument, but the point of the matter is- we're dying. You're soldier's luck isn't going to last forever." His anger flared at her words- soldier's luck?

"You think it was _luck_ that got us through all this shit," he exploded, hating the confines of the capsule. It wasn't helping him or his temper. "It took sweat, and blood, and sacrifice. What's the most you've ever given up? Hot showers? Oh, boo-fucking-hoo. We've watched our _brothers_ die out here." He could have punched the wall, but his reason still had a thin presence in his mind. "You don't seem to understand that this isn't a fieldtrip for us. We have to fight ten times harder then you do, because we're not just fighting for ourselves, oh no, we're fighting for _all of fucking humanity._"

"I'm sorry, _Princess_, let me get you a band-aid," she shot back, sounding just as angry as he was. "I'm trying to _help_ you guys. If this war ends, you don't have to give up anything anymore. I'm sorry if you want to stay down here for the rest of eternity, but I'm pretty sure the others would like to go home."

"Well, you can help by going back to your precious little office and shutting the hell up," Baird yelled at her, his hands clenched into tight fists. "We don't fucking need you." Silence hung over them like a guillotine, and Baird slowly calmed down. At first, when she didn't respond, he didn't really care; anything she said would probably piss him off more. But the silence- it was sobering. He grumbled something unpleasant and returned to groping around the capsule with a renewed fervor- he needed to shoot something, right now.


	7. To Kill A Mockingbird

**A/N: **Hey guys, what's up? C: Happily posting another chapter for your reading enjoyment- actually, kind of happily. It being sunday means a new chapter, but it also means I go back to school tomorrow :C I just had spring break, and even though it was kind of lame I don't want to go back to school. oh well, summer here I come!  
And holy shit, it's the first of may. My birthday is in 5 days D: Where did time go? Anyways, I might do a double- post as a birthday treat from me to you C: We'll see what happens.  
Personally, I like this chapter because of Carmine C: Teehee, him and Allena are bff's! XD He tempts me to write non-canon shenanigans . No, I must perservere!  
Anyways, enjoy this chapter and all its Allena silliness C:

**Disclaimer-** Because I'm not even sure if I did one of these earlier. I don't own Gears of War in any way, shape or form. I only own Allena, and she's not that cool on her own.

**Chapter 7: To Kill a Mockingbird**

Allena leaned back against the back of the capsule, her gut wrenching painfully at Baird's words. The fight had left her feeling low, like she was doing this all in vain. Was her work really useless? Everyone else seemed to think so, but was negotiation really such a bad idea? She just didn't understand why everyone else thought that way.

_It's discrimination rearing it's ugly head, Allena. That's how it's always been- you want to destroy that which is different._

She shook her head in disgust at the scientific little voice in her head. For once, she didn't want to listen to reason. She just wanted to go home. She managed to sit down, despite what she had said to him- she couldn't find the energy to even begin to think of a way out. The silence stretched on, him stewing in anger, and her wallowing in misery.

She looked up as she heard talking- yes, those were people! She got to her feet as Baird called out, the voices getting closer. "Cole, is that you? Hey, Cole, get me out of here man!"

"I hear you Baird," a familiar voice called out, sounding slightly amused.

"Then get me the hell out of here," Baird shot, and Allena could hear the capsule being messed with from the outside. There was a hiss as it was opened, and she could hear the man stepping out of his capsule. "About time, what the hell took you guys so long," Baird asked as he stumbled out.

"You're welcome," she heard Marcus growl; she couldn't help but be relieved that he was alive.

"You said Allena was with you," she heard Dom ask, sounding a bit anxious. "Where is she?"

"There," Baird said; she winced at the obvious distaste in his voice. A second later, there was a clanking outside of her capsule, and with a groan the heavy metal door pulled open, revealing the Gears.

"Well hello there," A tall, dark-skinned man said as Allena clumsily stepped out of the capsule. "And who's this?"

"Cole, this is Allena Duke. She was assigned to Delta by Prescott," Marcus said, looking the girl over as if to check for injuries. "Allena, this is Augustus Cole."

"Better known as the Cole Train," Cole interjected, stepping in with a wink. "How you doing, miss Duke?"

"Hi," she said, managing a timid smile. "You can just call me Allena." Now, she was used to big Gears, but this guy was _huge_, almost as big as Tai. Speaking of… "Did you guys ever find out what happened topside?"

"No idea," Marcus said, shaking his head with a grimace. "Anya said the drill zone had gone dark." The squad leader turned and knocked on the side of the capsule, curiosity on his hard, scarred features. "What the hell are the Locusts doing taking prisoners?"

"They're locking people up, taking them deeper into the hollow," Baird said, his movements agitated. "They were going to process us, man! Whatever that means…" Allena rolled her eyes- yes, whatever that _did_ mean. It sounded bad, and something told her that torture wasn't the worst of it.

"Shit, I'll show these Locusts bitches some process," Cole said fiercely, shaking his Lancer for emphasis. Allena got the feeling he wasn't joking or bragging, either.

"Come on, we need to check this out," Marcus said, waving a hand for them to follow. The group fell into line behind him, and Allena found herself walking next to Carmine.

"Good to see your alright," the rookie said, and although he sounded tired there was still that cheerful quality to his voice. "We thought we'd lost you up there, when Dizzy went to go fight that… thing."

"Its good to see you guys are alright, too," she said, managing a tired smile. "I was almost a goner if it hadn't been for…." she trailed off, swallowing hard as she remembered those first few minutes in the cavern. She glanced at Baird, then scowled and looked away from him. She was still _pissed_ at him for the outburst, pissed because just when she was starting to think he was alright, he went and slapped her in the face like that. "Anyways, I'm glad to see you all again."

"Keep an eye out for survivors," Marcus called out over his shoulder, as they pushed farther into the area.

"Shit, I didn't know the Locusts took prisoners," Cole said almost wondrously. It was a small little factoid that had baffled them all.

"I guess they do now," Dom said grimly, glancing at an empty capsule as they passed it. A sort of dock could be seen ahead, and Allena felt her blood run cold when she saw the large ship passing next to it.

"That's them," Baird said grimly, indicating the ship. "The Beast Barges." Allena shivered as she realized that was what they had seen passing by earlier, where all the screams had come from. "That's where they're taking all the prisoners, I think they're torturing them in there." As she watched it with her view unobstructed, she realized that it was _alive_, or at least part of it was, the creature crawling along the roof of the cavern with the barge attached underneath.

"Then let's get in there," Marcus growled, catching Allena off guard. Why on earth would anyone want to get _on_ that thing? "If there are any prisoners on board, we're getting them out. Come on." As soon as the ship docked, a Locust patrol came off of it; the Gears opened fire on the unsuspecting Locusts, and soon the air was filled with bullets. Allena ducked down, grabbing for her shotgun but unsure that it would be any good in this situation. A loud boom shook the air, followed by an explosion behind them.

"Someone take out that boomer," Marcus shouted, and fire rained down on the heavy Locust carrying a large launcher of sorts. Finally, the area was cleared, the boomer toppling off the bridge.

"You know how the Cole Train does it, baby," Cole crowed triumphantly, standing up from behind a fallen capsule. "They bigger they are, the better the kill!"

"Let's go," Marcus said, waving them forward.

"Allena, why do you only have a shotgun," Carmine asked, falling into step beside her. She looked down at the gun in her hands, a frown on her face.

"They took my…. The Lancer from me when they caught us," she explained, looking up at him. The rookie stared at her for a second (or she could only assume he was staring at her; it was impossible to tell through the helmet) then trotted ahead of her, kneeling down next to something on one of the corpses. He got to his feet as she got closer, turning and holding a Hammerburst out to her like a present.

"A shotgun isn't going to do much in long-range confrontations," he said cheerily. "This'll probably be better for you. It doesn't have a cool chainsaw bayonet, but I've heard its pretty accurate."

"Thank you," she said gratefully, taking it and testing the weight of the weapon in her hands. She looked ahead and spotted Baird picking up a Hammerburst as well, a few feet away; she caught his eye, and scowled fiercely when he looked up at her. He sneered back, getting to his feet and promptly turning his back to her.

_Asshole._

They all jogged up the ramp onto the Beast Barge; Allena had to force herself not to look down, lest she embarrass herself in front of the other Gears. She stared in horror as she stepped onto the barge at the cages that were suspended in the air; bones clattered around noisily in one of them, serving as a dismal warning bell.

"Ah shit," she heard Carmine say, sounding panicked. She wondered if he was afraid of heights as well or something- until she turned and saw a platform lowering down to their level, the huge Locust standing on it hefting up a chain gun.

"Grinder!"

They all ducked behind cover, and she found herself next to Baird. If she could have moved without being turned into Swiss cheese, she would have gone to hide next to Cole or something; the Blonde Gear's grimace told her he wanted the same. Hell, he probably wanted her to leave despite the fact that they were getting shot at. As soon as the Grinder had been downed with a cleanly placed head-shot from Dom, she moved away from Baird, peering up at the underbelly of the beast.

"Alright, let's head up this way," Marcus instructed, as they all grouped up. "We need to get this thing moving." They all fell into line behind him, guns up and ready to tear into whatever creature tried to get in their way. They went to the platform, going up in twos; Allena ended up going up with Cole, leaning against the rail slightly to make room for him.

"You ready for this, baby," the man asked her, his Lancer held easily in his hands. Allena shrugged; he grinned and patted her shoulder comfortingly. "You ain't got nothing to worry about, baby, the Cole Train will take care of you." Allena managed a smile; she decided that she liked Cole. Both of them looked forward as the lift jerked to a stop, depositing them on the second level.

"What is this place," she murmured, looking around the room. Doors lined the walls, all of them rusty and dingy. Marcus and Dom were already at the other end of the room; Marcus pulled a lever, and the doors swung wide open. The cells were empty, and Allena couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. She didn't want to see what happened to people on the barges.

Marcus and Dom went up the ramps at the end of the room, leaving the others alone in the room.

"So what happened to you," Carmine asked, catching up with Allena as she peered into a cell. She wrinkled her nose; it smelt like old blood and rust. "After we all got on the grind lifts?"

"Well, I hooked up with Corporal Baird," she said, the venom in her voice thinly veiled as she pointed at Baird. He didn't hear her; he was deep in a hushed conversation with Cole. "We were with Omega-Seven for a while- we all saw Ilima go down. Then they caught us." She shrugged, her Hammerburst feeling heavy in her hands. "Nothing really happened until you guys found us." Okay, so that was a lie- but she didn't feel like even thinking about the guy killing himself, the screams, or the fight between her and Baird. "What about you guys? Anything I miss?"

"Not much," he said. "Besides the getting captured part, we went through pretty much the same thing. Hey, do you think Tai and Dizzy made it? Marcus said they'd be fine, but I don't know…"

"I'm sure they're alright," she said, putting a hand on his arm in a comforting manner. "They probably got out of there and are safe somewhere." Actually, she wasn't so sure herself- but he seemed worried, and she felt bad for him. She could only hope that they had made it out alright.

She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Baird talking agitatedly to Cole. She scowled, wondering what he nasty things he would tell Cole about her.

**-=V=-**

"So, man, what happened between you and the cutie?"

Baird snorted in disgust as he turned to face Cole, one blonde eyebrow raised. "Cutie? You mean Miss Anal over there?" Cole chuckled, making a face.

"Ooh, man, she must have gotten you good. What'd she do to ya?"

"Nothing," Baird shot, feeling irritated as he thought of their fight. "She's just an irritating little twerp who needs to go back to her lab." Cole raised an eyebrow, nudging his friend.

"Come on, man, you can't deny she's easy on the eyes." He glanced at Allena and nodded approvingly. "_Very_ easy on the eyes." Baird rolled his eyes at his friend's observations. He couldn't say Allena was ugly- he could bitch and moan about her personality all he wanted, but while she wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he had to admit she was good looking. "Not to mention she seems like a good girl. Smart."

"Too fucking smart for her own good," Baird snorted, snapping out of his thoughts. "Look, you can go ahead and have at her. But I'm warning you now, man, that girl's a bitch."

"Come on, baby, she can't be that bad," Cole said, trying to be reasonable. "Besides, it looks like something interesting is goin' down between you two- like I'm going to step into _that._" Baird made an irritated sound in the back of his throat.

"Look, we hate each other's guts, now can you leave it," he shot at his friend, running a hand through his blonde spikes irately. "There is absolutely nothing, and never will be, anything between us." The two looked up as the Barge suddenly lunged forward; he lowered his eyes in time to see Allena and the kid with the helmet clumsily trying to regain their balance. He watched as the Gear held out a hand to help the girl, and something sparked ever so slightly inside of him as she smiled her thanks. He scowled; what was she so fucking cheery about? Cole nudged him, chuckling as his friend turned the scowl on him.

"You gotta admit, man, she's got a great smile."

"Let's just go," Baird growled, storming away from his friend and going up the ramp farthest from Allena and the Rookie. He emerged topside, where Marcus and Dom were discussing their next move. Before he could say anything to them, bullets cut through the air; he cursed as he ducked down, a reaver zooming past them. The three men opened fire as the others joined them, Carmine taking up the chain gun and taking out one of the reavers on their tail.

As Baird ducked down to reload, there was a jarring crunch that almost knocked him on his butt; he looked up to see their barge tangled with another, the Locusts on board the other barge opening fire on them. He saw a blur of movement in the corner of his eye and spotted Allena as she crouched behind a metal crate in front of him; jesus, couldn't this kid just go away? She popped up and took out one of the Locust, a satisfied smirk dancing on her lips as she turned to take out another. Before she could squeeze the trigger, something zoomed past her face, and a startled, pained cry escaped her lips as she fell to the ground.

Baird swore he felt his heart stop beating for a moment.

"Allena," he heard someone shout, and lo and behold, there was the rookie, kneeling down next to her. For some reason, he didn't like him. He watched as Allena sat up, grimacing as she lifted a hand to her cheek. He looked away, taking out one of the last Locust- well, the bitch wasn't dead.

Something inside of him was a little glad about that. Something that he would like to kill right about now.

**-=V=-**

Allena swore soundly as Carmine helped her to her feet, her cheek throbbing.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth," Carmine asked, in a lame attempt at a joke. Allena couldn't help but to roll her eyes, lifting her hand away from her cheek to look at the blood that stained her glove.

Her blood.

"Come on you guys, we don't have all day," Marcus shouted back to them, as he moved forward to check that the coast was clear. As Allena stepped onto the other deck, Cole caught sight of her; his eyes instantly went to her cheek.

"Damn, girl, what happened to you," he asked, causing Marcus and Dom to turn as well. She blushed, shaking her head.

"It, ah, a bullet cut me," she said uncertainly. "Well… at least, I think it did." Cole chuckled, leaning closer to examine the wound.

"Good thing that's the only thing it did," he said. "You got lucky there, baby, looks like all you'll have is a nasty scar."

"Oh joy," she said dryly. The thought of a scar didn't bother her; the pain did. "I've never been shot before," she added with a sort of dazed wonder. Cole chuckled again, shaking his head.

"There's a first for everything, right?" he said with a wink, before looking up and past her. She looked over her shoulder to find Baird standing there, his eyes fixed on her cheek. She scowled at him, then promptly turned back around and headed to catch up with Marcus and Dom, Carmine in tow.

"Let's go check out what their hiding on boat number two," Marcus said, as the group headed down the ramp. The scarred Gear went around and pulled the lever as the others came down the ramp, the doors swinging open like before.

Except this time, one of the cells wasn't empty.

"Tai, is that you," Marcus asked, sounding incredulous. Allena's eyes widened as the large Gear stepped out of the cell, her heart aching for him. He was stripped down to the waist, and every inch of skin was covered in cuts and bruises- it was obvious he had been tortured. The others stared at their friend in horror, and for a moment it was silent.

"Marcus, we got more Locust on the way," Dom said suddenly, cutting through the stunned silence. Marcus glanced back at the Latino, then unhooked his shotgun from his back.

"Tai, let's go," he yelled, tossing the shotgun to the man. Allena watched the warrior from across the room as he looked at the shotgun like he didn't know what to do with it. "Cole, Baird, cover that door," Marcus instructed, turning his back on Tai. "Carmine, Dom, cover the rear." Allena leaned forward slightly- something was wrong.

A strange look came into the warrior's eyes, a painful, sorrowful clarity.

Allena watched in horror as the man lifted the shotgun, placing the barrel under his chin. "No, Tai," she shouted, bolting forward to stop him. The others turned at her cry; something grabbed her around the waist, stopping her short and spinning her away from Tai.

"Tai," She heard Marcus shout, and then a split second later a loud crack shot through the air, causing Allena to cringe. "No!" Allena bit down on her lip, closing her eyes tightly for a second- she didn't know if she could look. She opened her eyes and looked up at whoever had stopped her, a sudden, undeniable fury raging up inside of her.

To her surprise, she found Baird staring down at her, his face unreadable.

"Why," she suddenly shouted. "Why did you stop me?"

"You would have gotten hurt, you idiot," the man snarled. She shoved him away from her, bristling angrily as her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"I could have stopped him," she yelled, her eyes brimming with tears. "We could have saved him!"

"No offense, but he's a lot stronger then you," Baird snorted, his eyes narrowed. "If he wanted to kill himself, I doubt _you_ could have stopped him." He looked up at Marcus, shaking his head. "I told you, man, they're breaking people! I could hear them screaming from the docks."

"I can't believe they did that to Tai," she heard the rookie say, his voice faint and a little squeamish sounding. "He… He survives everything… Doesn't he?"

"Let's just get the hell out of here," Marcus managed, before walking over to the warrior's body. Allena turned to watch as he knelt down and grabbed the man's tags, her heart beating painfully in her chest.

One thought blared through her muddled, confused thoughts- this shouldn't have happened.

She spun around, her eyes blazing as she made a beeline for Baird. Before she could stop herself, she drew her arm back and threw a punch, catching him in the jaw. The man stumbled back with a startled curse, obviously caught off guard. She cursed slightly, shaking her hand- damn, she didn't know that that would hurt _her_.

She looked up as the Blonde Gear got back to his feet, his blue eyes blazing. Cole and Carmine stepped in-between them, pushing the two away from each other. Allena didn't fight the rookie- she had done what she needed to. She glared at Baird for a moment, the tension in the air crackling like electricity.

"Allena," Carmine said, almost pleadingly. "Are you…"

"Let's just go," she said, her words harsher then she meant as she turned away from Baird. "We should get out of here before the Locusts get here. Right?" The others nodded silently, each looking at the girl with different expressions. She suddenly felt small around them, as the silence bore down on them heavily.

"Yeah, let's go," Marcus finally said, relieving the tension. "We don't want to be cornered on this thing." Allena wiped angrily at her eyes as she followed Marcus and Dom, ignoring everything else around her but the steady pounding of blood in her ears.

**-=V=-**

Cole stared at the small girl in front of him as she followed after Marcus, her shoulders hunched up slightly. His eyes wandered to Baird, who was rubbing his jaw and glaring fit to set the barge on fire.

_Damn, girl knows how to pack a punch._

Cole followed after the others, catching up with Allena. "Hey baby, you alright," he asked, reaching out with one hand to touch her shoulder. She stiffened slightly, then shrugged, refusing to look at him. "Damon was just trying to help you, Allena."

"Someone needed to help Tai," she said grimly. Cole shook his head sadly, patting her shoulder.

"Ain't nothing we can do about it, baby," he said. "Some things just happen. At least you're alright, right?"

"Right," she said, her voice strained. She fell silent, her face turned away from him. He thought he heard a sniff, but before he could check it out she was moving ahead, her hammer burst hanging in one hand.

Now, Cole knew some tough ladies. Samantha Byrne was fierce, with a Hell's Angel smile and vicious aim. Bernie Mataki could skin a cat nine ways, not to mention what she could do to a Locust or even a man. Allena Duke, however, was not one of those ladies; she _looked_ breakable, clad in armor that was almost to big for her and holding a gun that made her look tiny.

_She's just a baby,_ he thought, watching her shoulders sag slightly as she walked. He almost felt sorry for her- she didn't deserve to be put through this kind of emotional shit.

He decided there was nothing he could do but watch out for her and make sure she got back home safe. He nodded to himself, before turning to check on Baird.


	8. Torque

**A/N: **OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRY ANSJKNSDHJ.  
I know, this chapter is late XC Things got crazy around my house and by the time I remembered I needed to post on sunday, I was already half asleep. I'm so sooooooorrry!  
Not to mention, this is a short chapter :C But I messed around with POV's this time C: I really want to do a chapter from Carmine's point of view...  
Anyways, enjoy C:

**Chapter 8: Torque**

Baird was in a nasty mood when they got topside.

Was a little gratitude too much to ask for? Sure, they had lost Tai- and Tai had been one hell of a soldier- but he had stuck his neck out for her and had kept her from getting hurt, again, and her thanks was punching him in the face? It hadn't so much hurt him physically as wounded his pride.

_Last time I ever do anything for her,_ he thought, shooting daggers at her from across the deck. The Carmine kid was standing next to her, their backs turned to him. His scowl deepened and he turned away- they were just pissing him off. He looked up as they pulled up to a docking station, gunfire meeting them immediately. This was what he needed, to put the smack down on some Locust. It didn't do much, but it helped him keep a reign on his delicate temper for the time being.

"Anyone know how we're getting off this thing," Dom asked, looking up at the wooden ramp. It was drawn up, held aloft by chains suspended from the ceiling.

"Back up," Marcus ordered, and lifted his Lancer. A few clean shots later, and the ramp came crashing down, dust filling the air and causing them all to cough slightly. "Let's get moving."

They all jogged up the ramp, the wood creaking precariously underneath them. "We need to get in contact with control," Marcus told them, scanning the area ahead. There wasn't much by the way of anything, really; the small cavern tapered down into a tunnel that extended away from the docks. It was the only way to go- without a word, they all set off, and the tension in the air was almost a palpable thing as they looked for any signs of trouble.

They cautiously entered another cavern where the path sloped sharply, then doubled back under itself. Before anyone could say a word, a blood-curling scream tore through the air.

"Blood mounts," Dom called, as bullets whizzed past them.

"We gotta push through them, Delta," Marcus shouted, as they all broke for cover. The big, ugly beasts tore around the corner, howling for blood. One swiped for Cole; the man was barely able to roll away in time, the creature's deformed legs swiping through empty air. Cole lifted his Lancer with a sneer and shot the blood mount in the face as he ducked down again, then quickly finished off its rider as the Locust struggled to free itself from underneath its mount. The other blood mount went down soon after, and the group got to their feet as Marcus lifted a hand to his ear.

Baird looked around the cavern, bored, as Marcus filled Control in about what was going on down under; he walked a little ways ahead, looking for ammo, or maybe some extra grenades.

"Hey man, how you holdin' up," Cole asked, nudging his friend with his elbow. Baird shrugged; he suddenly didn't feel like talking. Cole nodded slightly, looking forward. "Allena's pretty shook up."

"And why do I care," Baird snorted, one eyebrow raised. Cole looked at him, giving the man a droll stare.

"You were the one who tried to stop her from getting hurt."

"Yeah, a lot of fucking good that did me." Cole sighed dramatically, shaking his head.

"Now that's just a shame," Cole said. "You both are actin' like preschoolers. She's hurt by what happened, you can't blame her for doin' what she did."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ hurt by that punch in the face, but you don't see her saying sorry," he shot back sarcastically. Cole just shook his head, tsking at his friend. "What are you doing, anyways, playing mother?"

"I'm just looking out for my man," Cole said with a faintly mocking smile. "Didn't want you getting into any trouble now."

"Who, me? Never."

Cole just chuckled at his friends sarcasm, then turned as Marcus called them over. "We're heading out, Delta," the scarred Gear told them, examining each of them carefully. "Control is sending out a pickup for us. They've got a new mission for us."

"Oh, yippee," Baird said dryly, earning a glare from Marcus. He shot a look at the back of his head as he turned around, then fell into step behind him, heading up the path. They turned a corner, a faint orange glow illuminating the path up ahead- Baird noted grimly that they were heading back into the Ilima sinkhole.

**-=V=-**

Allena couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her lips as Marcus told them they were being picked up- maybe they'd send her home now, realizing that she couldn't do anything more out in the field. She hadn't been able to collect any information whatsoever- even she knew that the operation had been a failure. But that didn't mean there still wasn't work to do.

"This is creepy," Carmine said from next to her, clutching his Lancer tightly. Allena nodded, making a face as a breeze pushed smoke into their faces.

She looked ahead and spotted the tell-tale glow of embers in the air, shivering slightly as she realized that they were heading back for Ilima. It made sense, after all, to get picked up from there, but it left a bad taste in her mouth. The air took on a smoky smell as they stepped into an open area, smoke drifting from the burning skeleton of what had once been a huge building.

They began weaving through the maze of collapsed buildings, Allena casting a wary eye on them in case one decided to topple over. As they picked their way over rubble, a loud boom shook the air, and a building collapsed as a missile impacted with its side. Seconds later, a reaver descended on them, screaming for blood as it flew through the air. Allena could only stare in horror as the creature got closer and closer- and landed almost on top of her.

"Allena, run!"

She could hear them screaming at her, but couldn't bring herself to move, the shock of everything finally hitting her like a truck. There was an odd, detached feeling- _there's something heavy in my hands._ As the creature loomed closer, she managed to take a step back, gaping rather like a goldfish as she met her final minutes.

Suddenly, the reaver screamed again, backing away from her as bullets rained down on it. Someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her back behind cover, pushing her down as the man lifted his Lancer.

For a second, she thought it had been Baird- what was with him and always saving her? But a closer look told her that it was Dom, and there was something like disappointment in the back of her head. The feeling served to only confuse her more, and she sat and tried to sort through her muddled thoughts, even as rockets zoomed over her head.

Finally, the reaver went down; the creature's dying scream was enough to snap Allena back into reality. She looked up at Dom as he stood, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm really sorry." Dom managed a strained smile, holding a hand out to her.

"What happened out there," he asked, looking her over to make sure she hadn't been hurt. "Did you just freeze up or what?"

"I don't even know," she said falteringly, shaking her head. She spotted Baird, and the disgusted look he gave her made her want to hang her head in shame, embarrassed tears burning in her eyes. "I just I couldn't move."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Dom said, sounding alarmed. Allena noted vaguely that he might have thought it was his fault she was down, but she didn't even understand why she was so ashamed. "It happens to everyone at some point. You've been doing notoriously good so far, for someone who's never had proper training for this, don't beat yourself up over it." Allena just nodded miserably, taking a deep breathe and blinking back the tears.

"You good," Marcus asked the two of them. Dom nodded, and Allena followed suit, forcing herself to look at the scarred Gear. He looked at her for a second, and then his eyes softened just a tad bit, and he sighed. "Just don't let it happen again." She nodded again, and they set off for their extraction point. Allena kept her head down and berated herself for freezing up, despite what Dom had told her. She just risked his life and hers, all because she'd lost it for a moment; she needed to keep better control over herself until she got back to where it was safe. They skirted around an old gas station, cars burning around the building and throwing everything around the area into sharp relief.

**-=V=-**

"Hey, Marcus, I think we can find a safe LZ up on that rooftop," Dom called out, jerking his chin in the direction of a tall, grand building that had somehow mostly survived the sinking. They all stared up at the building for a moment, the crackle of fires in the distance the only sound to be heard.

"Good call," Marcus said after a moment, still examining the rooftop. "Let's move." They went around the side of the building and found an entrance, the telltale orange glow of flames illuminating the doorway. Dom stepped aside so that the others could go through first, checking on Allena as she passed. She was pale, but she looked alright. He was surprised that Marcus hadn't snapped at the girl, but he supposed he would be more forgiving of her then of a trained Gear. Baird and Cole followed behind Carmine and Allena- and Baird was giving the back of Allena's head some nasty looks.

_The hell?_

He didn't have time to wonder what was going on as he jogged up the stairs after them, feeling like he was in an oven.

"That can't be safe," Allena said warily from ahead of him. "Those fires will weaken the structure severely."

"We shouldn't be up there for long, right Sarge," Carmine said from right behind her, ever cheerful. Dom realized that this whole trip, the two had stuck together- maybe it had something to do with how close in age they were. It was a sobering reminder of how young she really was.

_Well, we're almost out of here, and she'll be safe and sound._

"Right," Marcus said gruffly, beginning up the stairs. "Move it, guys, we don't got all day." They went up the winding sets of stairs, the walls and floor charred and ruined. He exhaled as they reached the top floor, the room exposed due to a lack of a roof. Cool air cut through the smoke and washed over his face, free of the acrid scent of smoke.

Carmine stepped ahead and yanked a pin out of a canister, rolling it along the ground until it bumped into what had once been a desk and began to let out green smoke. "Smoke's up, Sarge," the rookie called, moving to join them again. "Let's hope the Raven spots us before the Locusts." Dom gave him a droll stare as the others scowled at him in different degrees.

"Come on, man, don't jinx us," Baird said, making a face at Carmine. They all fanned out across the roof, scanning tensely for any trouble. He spun around as Allena gasped, bullets exploding a box at her feet.

"Looks like the jinx worked," Dom said cynically, raising his Lancer. He covered Allena as she scrambled away, sliding behind the battered desk he had taken cover behind.

"Great, nice one," Baird snorted, giving Carmine a glare before vaulting over a rail and opening fire as he hid behind a wall.

"Bring it on, I'll take out all them bitches," Cole said, lifting his Lancer. Bullets flew through the air as the Locusts emerged from behind walls and up staircases, a Kantus priest screaming viciously as it attacked. Dom looked up as a small clanking sound caught his attention; his eyes fell on a chillingly familiar cylindrical canister.

"Allena, frag," he shouted. The two of them dove separate ways before it exploded, the pressure slapping at Dom's back as he got behind a wall. He looked across and spotted Allena behind the opposite wall. She gave him a weak smile and a nod of her head to show she was alright, before lifting her hammer burst and firing at the Locusts.

Just as things began to get really hairy, a hiss of static crackled in her ear, startling him. _"Delta, this is KR one-nine, we have a line on your smoke," _a cool, calm male voice said over the Tac/Com.

"Roger that, one-nine, Delta's ready for pickup," Marcus said, before popping around a wall to take a shot at a Locust that had strayed too close. Seconds later, the familiar sound of a helicopter reached their ears, a King Raven emerging from the dark smoke that had stained the sky. They continued to fire as it prepared to drop down, wind whipping around them fiercely.

"Ah, shit," Dom heard Marcus breath, and turned to face the man as he lifted hand to his ear. "Hurry it up, one-nine! We need outta here, now!" The KR came down right next to them; Marcus grabbed Allena and pushed her in, yelling at the others to get on. Dom hopped up, covering Cole and Baird as they hefted themselves up.

"Where's Carmine," Marcus yelled as he got on. Dom looked out and spotted the young Gear with his back to them, letting loose a spray of bullets.

"I've got your back, Sarge," the rookie yelled from outside of the KR. Marcus shook his head, growling in the back of his throat irately.

"Get your ass in here, now!"

"Rookie, this ain't the big game yet," Cole yelled, standing up slightly to look out at the man and waving his hand frantically at him. "Save your ass for the playoffs!" Dom heard a small, strangled gasp from up front as rounds caught the rookie in the shoulder, spinning him onto the KR. Marcus and Cole grabbed him, dragging him onto the KR. Dom glanced over his shoulder in time to see Allena sagging in her seat, her face pale and her icy eyes wide with worry.

"We're in," Marcus shouted to the pilot, and the bird lifted into the air, stirring smoke as it went. There was a loud, almost deafening rumbling as the wall moved closer, a gaping hole rushing up to meet them.

"I-I'm okay, Sarge," Carmine managed, as they settled him on the floor. "I can't believe we made it!" Just as the words left his mouth, something collided with the Raven's tail, causing it to swing about wildly. Dom shouted in surprise and lunged forward as Carmine began to slide across the floor of the Raven, his hand missing the man by inches. Dom gaped in horror at the monstrosity approaching them- not a wall, but a giant _worm_.

"Carmine," Marcus yelled, as they helplessly watched Carmine fall into the abyss. And then suddenly, they were spinning around some more, and through the screams and the shattering darkness that clamped down over them Dom wondered if they were really going to die here.


	9. Rude Awakening

**A/N:** Look guys, she _is_ alive! My sincerest apologies for my little hiatus- school got crazy, and I decided it was better to focus on closing out my school year then work on the story (that was a tough decision. Nearly tore my heart out.) I'm on summer break now, so I will go back to my regular updating schedule :) I've missed the Gears, let me tell you.

I'm a geek and decided I'd expirement with my creative licence here, so please don't shoot me for that bit near the beginning of the end. I really wanted to write for Ben, and this was my last chance... .; And Baird feels kinda OOC to me (OH SHIT, I'm butchering my own story D:)

Anyways, enough from me. I hope you guys enjoy, and happy summer :)

**Chapter 9: Rude Awakening**

Some days just weren't good days.

As Allena opened her eyes and stared up at the shattered glass that had once been the windshield of the KR, she couldn't help but think that this day had been terrible from the start. She could feel something warm and sticky trickling down her forehead; she reached up and discovered blood seeping from her hairline. She stared at her hand for a second, her thoughts jumbled. All she could think about was how crappy a day this had been.

"Allena, hey Allena, you still in there?"

She tilted her head to the side at the voice, and it took a second for her to comprehend that they were calling for her. "I'm here," she said, her voice coming out as a dry squeak. She cleared her throat, and tried again, this time drawing the attention of the others. She looked around as they clambered over, feeling sick at the sight of the blood and barely recognizable body strapped into the seat next to her. She'd been lucky.

"Damn baby, that was close," Cole said, reaching up and using a knife to saw through her harness. He help her out of the mangled hulk of the King Raven, easing her to the ground. "You alright?"

"I'm alright," she said automatically, then paused and looked down at the blood on her glove. "I'm just bleeding." She felt dizzy- she shook her head gently, grimacing at the knife of pain that cut through the haze. Cole chuckled, reaching down and tilting her head up to look at the cut.

"Well, I ain't no doctor, but it doesn't look too bad. You'll survive," the man said, patting her shoulder gently.

"I lost my Hammerburst," she suddenly noticed, looking down at her empty hands. She turned to look back at the wreckage of the KR, her heart sinking as she realized it would take hours to find the damn gun, if it had even made it this far along with them. For all she knew, it had fallen out before the worm had eaten them.

"Hey baby, you still got your shotgun, right?" Cole asked. She nodded solemnly, and he cracked a grin at her. "Then you'll be alright. You know what they say, the bigger the boom, the better the kill!" She managed a smile, then looked around at the others. Marcus was helping Dom to his feet, the man looking as disoriented as she felt.

"Dom, you okay," Marcus asked, looking concerned. Dom looked at him for a moment, then looked up.

"Tell me… Tell me we aren't where I think we are," he finally said. Allena looked around, too, at the glistening pink walls all around them, and felt a sickening chill twist in her stomach as it dawned on _her_ just where they were.

"Hate to tell you, Dom. We are," Marcus said, his expression dead serious. Allena made a disgusted noise as a heavy, fat drop of saliva dripped down in front of her, jumping back in surprise.

"Oh, this is just perfect," Baird said sarcastically, as they began to explore their new surroundings. "We're inside a giant worm! Now what in the COG's name are we supposed to do?" Allena could only gape at where they were; there were whole _buildings_ propped up against the pink, glistening walls, rubble littering the center of the massive pathway.

"Come on, man, let's just cut our way out this bitch," Cole said, looking up and scowling.

"No, first we kill it," Marcus said. Allena stopped and stared at him, her mouth in a perfect o. "Then, we can cut our way out." Jack materialized next to Marcus, floating forward to investigate the area. It didn't even dawn on Allena that the robot had been there the whole time; she was too busy staring at the back of Marcus's head.

"Kill it," Allena asked, looking at Dom incredulously. Dom gave her a baffled look, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Uh, excuse me," Baird asked, glancing at the two.

"This is what's sinking the cities," Marcus told them, glancing back at them for a moment before turning to survey the rubble all around them. "This is our chance to stop it."

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that," Baird asked, his voice slightly mocking. Normally, she would have found his sarcasm annoying; now, however, she could only wonder the same thing.

"Rip its goddamn heart out," Marcus growled grimly. "C'mon, let's move." They jogged down the path, sloshing through a puddle of thick, heavy fluid; Allena swallowed hard, trying not to gag.

"This is so gross," she said, mortified. She didn't care if she sounded like a teenager- _this_ hadn't been in the job description. She cried out as the ground rumbled, pitching them forward into the fluid. She scrambled back onto her feet, her expression horrified as she desperately wiped the liquid off her face; Baird barked out a short, devilishly amused laugh at her expression, even as he shook the clear fluid off himself.

"Ah man, look at this shit! It's straight up nasty down here," Cole said, scowling at the fluids as if they had mortally offended him. "Where the fuck we at?"

"I never made a point of studying worms, but this fluid is some kind of lubricant," Allena said, making faces at the slimy liquid.

"So what, are we in the mouth still?"

"Or the other end," she said, giving Baird a grim look. She got some small pleasure from the disgusted expression on his face, but was too busy wiping goo off her face to enjoy it thoroughly as they jogged up a slope. Headlights from cars shone harshly out at them, tossing their shadows against the jagged piles of rubble next to them.

The ground shook as a loud smacking sound filled the air; they came around the corner and watched as a giant wall slammed down into the ground, and then slowly raised back up. Allena watched in morbid fascination as she pulled up along Baird.

"Oh, it just keeps getting better," Baird said sarcastically, staring up at the teeth. They looked at each other for a second, similar expressions of disgust on their faces; and then, Baird moved away from her, scowling at the teeth.

"Allena, any idea what _those_ are," Dom asked, looking at her. She shrugged, examining the walls closely. She flinched slightly as displaced air slapped at her, the walls glistening.

"Um, some kind of digestive teeth," she said, looking at the bottom tooth. "The pressure those exert must be massive…"

"Well it's certainly enough to turn us into mashed Gears," Baird snorted, giving her a droll look. She had the urge to punch him again, but contented with giving him the nastiest scowl she could muster. They could fight later.

"Alright, keep in step with me," Marcus said, his face set with determination. "Don't fall behind!" Allena squared her shoulders and tried not to think about what would happen if someone _did_ fall behind; it wouldn't be pretty, to say the least. They all sprinted as soon as one giant wall began moving up, then waited tensely as they waited for the other one to crash down and raise back up, crowded together in the tight space in-between teeth in an attempt to avoid being crushed. Allena was sandwiched uncomfortably between Dom and Cole, with Baird practically breathing down her neck.

_I'm going to develop claustrophobia down here,_ she thought with a scowl, as they bolted underneath the tooth before it could crush them.

"Keep your head down and don't stop moving," Marcus instructed as they came up to a row of low, rapidly moving teeth. A small wall the left and right kept the teeth from coming all the way down, leaving barely enough room for them to duck and run under. Allena followed after Marcus, her heart practically in her throat as she ran the gauntlet, displaced air slapping at her. Just when she thought her back would break, she was suddenly free; she straightened up, grimacing as she stretched out her back. Dom, Baird, and Cole quickly followed behind them, and they continued on their way.

"So, where did this thing come from," Allena asked, looking up at the "ceiling." "I mean, they couldn't have just _made_ a giant worm, right?"

"Maybe they gave a worm super-steroids, or somethin' like that," Cole said, nudging a piece of rubble over with his toe. "You got a point, and where the hell would they find a giant worm?"

"Hey, Baird, did you ever figure out what was on that scroll," Dom asked, looking back at Baird. Baird stared at him for a second, then made an "Oh!" face and nodded.

"Yeah, I was able to translate some of it," he said, sounding smug. "But dammit if that thing wasn't creepy."

"What scroll," Allena asked, one eyebrow raised curiously. Baird gave her a mocking look, smirking at her.

"You'd have seen it if you weren't punching people in the face," he said pointedly; she gave him a look that she hoped conveyed the fact that she had no reservations about punching him again. "Dom and Marcus found this Kantus scroll down in the hive- mind you, this thing was made of _human skin_- and it was talking about the worms."

"What exactly did it say," Dom asked, cutting in before Allena could go at it. Baird shrugged deftly, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"The first part is tricky, I'm still working on it. But the second verse said something to the point of 'The worms answer, my name is horde, for we are many within.'"

"What the hell does that mean," Marcus asked, finally taking interest in the conversation.

"Beats me," Baird snorted. "I'll study it some more later- I don't work well under fire." They turned a corner in the fleshy maze and found another set of teeth, a soft groan arising from all members of the party.

"This thing just doesn't end," Allena groaned sighed, her shotgun feeling heavy in her hands.

"For all we know, this things heart is like a mile away from here," Baird said, his eyebrows furrowed together. "And how… how are we supposed to find it, anyways?" They all turned to look at Marcus; as irritating as the blonde was, he had made a _very_ good point.

"Baird, shut up," Marcus said, sounding exasperated. Allena looked at him and sent him a scathing smirk; the man grimaced at her, baring his teeth. "Keep watch for Carmine," he said, changing the subject. Allena felt her heart plummet slightly at the mention of the rookie- she had totally forgotten about him, on their nightmare run. "If we made it, he might have, too." Allena chewed on her lip, praying fervently that he had survived; he was a good kid, he didn't deserve to die in a place like this (eaten by a worm. Ironic, really.)

They ran through another set of crashing walls, Allena's heart nearly pounding out of her chest until they made it to safety. "I'm going to die from coronary failure," she muttered as they came around a corner, trying to catch her breath. Baird smirked at her, and opened his mouth to make what was sure to be a smart comment, when Dom interrupted.

"Hey, guys, is that what we're looking for," he asked, indicating a large globule hanging from the ceiling.

"I don't think so, I don't see any arteries or veins," Baird said, and a short silence fell over them; of course, it just couldn't be that easy.

"It kind of looks like a uvula," Allena said curiously, peering up at it. "But I can't be sure, this thing doesn't seem to follow any anatomy I've ever studied. We're more then likely in the alimentary canal, but it's hard to pinpoint exactly where we are in relation to-"

"You're rambling," Baird cut in, giving her a deadpan look. "Sorry, but we don't understand geek talk." She fumed silently, her face turning a furious shade of red as he turned his back on her, looking at the others. "Suffice to say, this is something different."

"Yeah, but what," Dom asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust. The walls and floor were pink and a noxious green, spikes sticking out from quivering globs along the pathway. Massive, tree-like structures reached up to the roof, covered in the same spikes. Thin streamers of white swung from the ceiling; Allena had a feeling she didn't want to know what they were.

"There's something up ahead," Marcus yelled suddenly, as the ground ahead of them began to tremble and shake. Something burst out of the floor, white creatures scuttling at them with sickening screams. The Gears opened fire, each of them scrambling back to put some distance between them and the insect-like creatures.

"What the hell was that," Cole exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Some kind of parasite," Allena said, her eyes wide. "It's not surprising in a creature this large for something else to be piggybacking inside."

"Wait, do you hear that," Marcus said, suddenly holding up a hand. They all fell silent, straining to hear- and then they heard it, the sounds of gunfire and shouting from somewhere further ahead.

"Carmine," Allena shouted, then bolted before they could grab her. She skidded around a corner as the others followed, already shouldering her shotgun as she spotted the rookie ahead of her.

**-=V=-**

Ben Carmine was pretty sure he would die in here.

Okay, it had been _dumb_, what he had done on the roof of the old hotel- but he'd only been trying to help. As he kicked at one of the little white monsters that were swarming around him, desperate to fend them off, he kept thinking _Clay was right- no good deed goes unpunished._ His shoulder was _killing_ him, and he was running out of ammo; at this rate, he had one, maybe two minutes before he'd be shit out of luck.

Then, he heard a shout, and a chorus of angels probably wouldn't have sounded better to him at that moment. He couldn't exactly look (he had a feeling that if he took his eyes off of the bug-things, one of the suckers would get him), but he knew that voice.

A chorus of bullets bit the ground at his feet, causing him to jump. The bugs realized they were outnumbered and turned tail; Ben couldn't help but sigh in relief, his gun sagging in his hands.

"Carmine, you're alive," he heard Allena say as he turned to face them. A big smile broke out under his helmet as they approached, and he probably would have kissed her if he hadn't been wearing his helmet.

"Good to see you in one piece, rook," Marcus said, with an approving nod of his head that made his smile grow even wider.

"That was some dumb shit ya pulled back there, rookie," Cole said, patting his good shoulder. "We thought you were a goner man, glad to see you're all right."

"What were those things," he asked, indicating the direction the creatures had scurried off in with a bob of his head.

"Parasites of some kind," Allena told him, making a face. "How did you make it down here?"

"Alright, kids," Baird suddenly spoke up, rolling his eyes at them. "Sorry to disturb story time, but I'd personally like to get the fuck out of this giant worm. Can we get moving?" Ben quirked an eyebrow; it seemed to him that the blonde was in a perpetual bad mood. He didn't really seem to like him all too much, either, which puzzled him; he couldn't remember doing anything to the blonde to warrant that kind of dislike.

"Baird has a point," Marcus said, drawing Ben out of his thoughts. "We need to finish this thing off." He turned to examine the others with a critical eye. "Dom, take point. I want Allena and Carmine to bring up the rear."

"Yes sir," Carmine said. "I mean, uh… Sergeant Fenix." Marcus rolled his eyes at the rookie before turning to follow behind Dom. Carmine sighed inwardly; that probably wasn't going to earn him any cool points out here. He was so used to basics though, where if he didn't say "sir" he'd end up scrubbing toilets for a week.

He trailed after Allena, his ears perked for any sound or signs of movement. "Allena, where exactly are we," he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He really didn't want the others to yell at him for talking; a stony silence had descended over the other four Gears as they continued on the pink, squishy (yes, _squishy_) path.

"Not sure," she responded, her voice low. "We're trying to find the heart, but none of us are exactly well-versed in the physiology of giant worms." Ben couldn't help but chuckle at her sarcasm. "Marcus wants us to kill this thing before we find out way out."

"There's quite a jump here," Dom called back, kneeling down a few feet ahead. "Be careful." Ben and Allena approached the drop, looking over the edge- it was about six feet down.

"Ladies first," he said, nodding his head to Allena. She knelt down and dropped into Cole's waiting arms. Ben watched as the large man helped her down, then got prepared to jump down as well to join them.

The ground shook suddenly, pitching him backwards. "Ben," he heard Allena call out, the worry in her voice obvious.

"I'm alright," he called, pushing himself into a sitting position. "What was that?"

He didn't even hear their answer- something burst out of the ground behind him, and screams suddenly filled the air.

**-=V=-**

Allena fell forward against the wall, grimacing at the spongy feel of the tissues beneath her hands. She pushed herself up, then looked up at the ledge where Carmine had been only moments before.

"Ben," she called out questioningly, as the others got back to their feet.

"I'm alright," the reply came, and Allena exhaled silently. "What was that?"

She opened her mouth to reply- and then shut it abruptly, jumping as a high-pitched screech cut her off. "Ben," she screamed, as gunfire resounded from above.

"Shit, shit," she heard the young COG yelling over the sound of gunfire, before a sickening scream filled the air.

"Ben!"

Marcus was boosting Dom over the wall, Carmine's screams fading into the distance as he scrambled up. "Go," Marcus barked, before Dom could reach down to help him up. The man nodded and took off, leaving the others to help each other back up the drop. Baird and Marcus had to work together to help Cole up, the men grunting as they lifted the ex-thrash ball player's considerable bulk. As soon as he was up, Marcus grabbed Allena and pulled her forward, hoisting her up. Cole grabbed her hand and helped her up, pulling her up easily.

As soon as he let go, she took off after Dom, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She skidded around a corner and found Dom standing a few feet ahead, his gun lowered. "Dom," she said questioningly, her voice strained.

"Stay back, Allena," he said, his voice soft. She stiffened slightly, then moved ahead, brushing past him. She froze when her eyes fell on Carmine- or what was left of him.

She took a few steps forward, her legs feeling like jelly as she dropped down next to him. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, her chest constricting painfully. The young man's ribcage was exposed, a steaming green acid covering the exposed tissues.

"A… Allena," he whimpered, his voice faint. She could only stare in horror at the sight before him, shaking her head slowly. She looked up as Marcus knelt next to them, his face grim.

"S-Sarge," Carmine whispered weakly; Allena noted vaguely that it was some small miracle that he could still communicate.

"Carmine," Marcus said grimly, his voice soft. The Gear lifted his hand weakly, waving it slightly above his mangled body.

"I-I hurt… Sarge," the kid managed, his voice strained. "I… Tell my brothers… my ma and sister… Tell em I love em, and… and…." He coughed weakly, and then lay still, his hand dropping down next to him. Allena bowed her head, exhaling slowly as Marcus reached over and grabbed his tags.

**-=V=-**

"Man, this is just wrong," Cole sighed, shaking his head. "She don't deserve to see that shit."

"She'll survive," Baird said, his voice oddly affected; he scowled at himself, then cleared his throat. Cole sent him a long glance, then shook his head.

"Are your eyes open, Damon? She won't be fine." They stood in silence as Marcus got up, one hand pressed to his ear as he attempted to contact control.

"So who's gonna hold her hand," Baird snorted sarcastically after a moment. Cole looked at him, then raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you do it?"

Baird gave Cole a look that suggested the other man was mentally unstable. "You feeling alright, Cole? If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the hand holding type."

"She needs someone right now, man."

"So why don't you go over there," Baird asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Hey, someone's gotta talk to Dom," Cole said, shrugging his large shoulders easily. "I mean, you can take Dom if you want, I can handle Allena. But I figure Allena's right hook ain't as bad as Dom's." Cole lowered his voice, glancing at Marcus. "Marcus is taking it hard too, baby, although he ain't gonna show it. He needs our help to keep everyone moving."

"What the fuck makes you think I want to help him," Baird exclaimed. Cole patted his shoulder, then pushed him towards Allena.

"Because you want to get the fuck out of here," he said. "Go work you're magic, baby." With that, Cole turned and headed for Dom, leaving a rather frustrated Baird behind.

"Fucking horseshit," he growled under his breath, looking at Allena. He had no obligation, her had no obligation…

He eyed her warily as she leaned back on her heels, her hands folded in her lap. _Fuck,_ he thought, then sighed and ran a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he was doing this…

Baird shuffled over to where the girl was, kneeling down next to her. "Hey, kid, we gotta go," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"We're just going to leave him here," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He ain't gonna mind," Baird said, the words leaving his mouth before he really thought about what he was saying. She stiffened slightly, sending Baird backtracking. "He'd want you to get out of here, I mean." He sighed, running a hand over his face- he was ready to throw in the towel.

"You're such an asshole," she said, then took a deep, shaky breath. "Who am I kidding," she added, looking up at him. "I guess that's the best _you_ can do." Baird stared at her, dumbfounded, as she got to her feet. Normally, he wouldn't have cared- he _wasn't_ the hand-holding type, no matter what Cole or anyone else might say. But the look she gave him…

"Hold it," he said, getting to his feet and grabbing her arm. She turned to face him, and he hesitated at the sight of her eyes, the pale blue iris's floating in a sea of red. "There's nothing we can do anymore," he said, finding his voice. "We gotta keep going. You think he'd want you to stay here and become parasite food, after what he sacrificed?" She paused, lowering her eyes for a moment.

"You're right," she said, her voice strangely hollow. "Let's just… go." She pulled her arm free, turning her back on him. Before she could take a step away, the ground began to shake; Baird stumbled slightly, grabbing Allena so that she wouldn't fall onto the spikes next to them.

"Huh? What the hell is it doing," Cole asked, looking up. He bared his teeth and shot at the pulsating walls.

"Cole, come on, stop pissing it off," Baird said exasperatedly, shooting a look at his friend. Allena wiped at her eyes as they all moved closer together, looking around apprehensively.

"How the hell are you gonna tell me what not to shoot in here? Look at this shit," the man exclaimed, waving his hand around for emphasis. The ground suddenly shook again, pitching them all forward; Allena stumbled against Baird, the two grabbing onto each other in an attempt to keep their balance in spite of themselves. They fell in a heap on the ground; she pushed away from him, rolling onto her back as the blonde looked behind her.

"Oh, that's why," he said, sarcasm biting at his words. Allena looked back as Cole helped her to her feet, a look of horror crossing her features.

"Oh, shit," Cole said, the ex-thrash ball player's eyes wide with awe and something that might have been fear.

There was a giant wall of debris rolling straight for them.


	10. Impasse

**A/N:** Another chapterrrrrr. Getting back into the swing of things lol. I'm going to warn you guys now, I probably won't post anything on July 3rd- I'm going to AX! :D I'll post a link with pictures when I do update (which will probably be that Tuesday, depending on how tired I am.)  
Um, anyways, about the chapter. Idk, more worminess XD I like getting to write for everyone, and at this point I think the only person I haven't written for is Marcus... (that is not a mountain I'm willing to try and climb just yet.)

Anyways. Enjoy XD

**Chapter 10: Impasse **

"Run," Marcus shouted as they scrambled to their feet. They bolted down the path, sprinting and trying to avoid stepping on the spikes that lined the path as the wall of rubble rolled in behind them.

"Damn, this thing can eat," Cole exclaimed, glancing back over his shoulder. Allena couldn't look; if she did, she'd probably end up dead. She tightened her grip on her shotgun, feeling like her armor was dragging her down.

"Aww man," Baird said, as they came upon a thin membrane. Allena felt her own heart sink slightly at the barricade before them, panic threatening to pop up and sink it's teeth into her.

"Don't think about it, just saw through that shit," Cole yelled. Dom revved up his chainsaw and sawed through the membrane; they had to help each other through the narrow opening. Cole nearly got stuck, precious seconds ticking by as she and Baird rushed forward to help. They pushed against the man's side as Dom and Marcus pulled, until he finally slipped through the passage.

"Dammit, Cole, you're going on a diet when we get out of here," Baird said, as he helped Allena up. She slid through easily enough, being much smaller then the others.

"Shut up, man," Cole shot back, as the blonde slid through the opening. Allena and Dom reached out and grabbed his arm and yanked him out, then turned and continued to run, the wall rumbling in behind them and pouring over the barricade.

"Um, guys," Allena gasped out, staring at the huge wall that loomed before them. She skidded to a stop, nearly crashing into Marcus' broad back. "We're trapped!"

"No we're not," Marcus shouted back. "Concentrate your fire on the opening!" Bullets bit into the pucker in the center of the wall; seconds later, it opened up, allowing them to charge through. They continued to run, putting more distance between them and the wall of rubble; still, it was coming after them, as surely as Sera revolved around the sun.

They bolted up the underside of a car, spikes glistening wickedly on either side to remind them of what would happen if they fell. Allena's boots slid across the surface, still slick with wormy fluids- if Cole hadn't grabbed her, she probably wouldn't have made it. He pulled her to safety, gently nudging her forward as he waited for Baird. She ran after Marcus and Dom, jumping around patches of spikes- they barely stayed on the path as they booked it out of there. They approached another thin membrane, this time their chainsaw bayonets already revved up and ready to go.

"What cut of meat do you want," Cole said, grinning as if he had lost it. "Center cut, rib-eye? Haha, I prefer mine rare." Marcus sawed through the membrane, and they all ran through, the wall of debris unable to fit through the smaller opening. Allena took a deep, shaky breathe, leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees as the others walked a little ways ahead.

_I hate worms,_ she thought vaguely, forcing herself to straighten up and follow the Gears.

**-=V=-**

"It's about time," Baird grumbled, as they all stopped to catch their breath. He wiped at the sweat on his forehead; he'd never admit it out loud, but he'd been scared shitless for a moment there. A hissing sound caught his attention; he looked up and spotted nozzles up ahead, each of them spraying a toxic-looking green liquid onto the path.

"Let's keep moving," Marcus called, as he jumped down off a ridge. "If this is the stomach, the heart and lungs have got to be somewhere on the other side."

"Yeah, as long as it's physiology plays by the rules," Baird snorted.

"Shut up," Marcus growled again, rolling his eyes as they all walked towards the path.

"Damn, what is that shit," Cole asked, wrinkling his nose as they got closer; the fumes from the liquid were absolutely putrid.

"It looks like some kind of acid," Allena spoke up, stepping past Baird to investigate. "Assuming we _are_ in the stomach, those have got to be some kind of digestive fluids."

"So I'm guessing just charging on through is a no go," Baird snorted. "Sorry, Fenix, looks like this involves a little more thought." Baird smirked as Marcus gave him a nasty look; no matter what the situation, he got pleasure out of pissing the man off.

"Stomach acid is highly corrosive- there's no telling how the effects of it are multiplied here," Allena confirmed; Baird turned to look at her, frowning slightly. Was it just him, or did she sound different? "If there was some way to shut the nozzles off…"

Baird watched as Marcus stared the nozzle down for a moment, then lifted his Lancer and fired. The rounds bit into the nozzle; it spasmed, then shut down, leaving the path clear for the Gears.

"That looks about good to me," Dom said with an easy shrug. Marcus reached out and grabbed him before the Latino could walk forward.

"Hold it," Marcus growled. "That won't shut it off forever. Give it a second." They waited for a moment, and just as Baird was about to say something the nozzle sputtered back on- giving them an estimate of how much time they had to get through.

"We'll have to go in groups," Dom said, stepping back a little.

"Cole, take Allena through first," Marcus instructed. "Then Baird goes, and me and Dom will follow." Baird couldn't have asked for a better set-up; now he wouldn't have to worry about getting stuck behind someone's ass. He watched as Marcus prepped Allena and Cole, then lifted his Lancer and shut the nozzle down; Cole pushed Allena through, the two of them making it out on the other side just as the nozzle began to sputter back up.

"Get ready to move, Baird," Marcus barked out, drawing the Blonde's attention. Baird scowled, then got in position, running through as soon as the spray of acid desisted. Cole and Allena had already gone through the second nozzle; Baird waited for it to turn back on before heading through.

"I don't get nightmares, but I know I'm going to be seeing this shit in my dreams," Cole exclaimed, as he and Allena barely avoided getting sprayed by one of the jets. Baird snorted, shaking his head as he dodged under a nozzle. Baird caught up with Cole and Allena as they reached the end of the path, the group turning to wait for Dom and Marcus amidst pools of acid.

"How you holdin' up there, baby," Cole called out to Allena, who was peering into a pool of acid. She looked up at him, then shrugged.

"I'm fine," she said, although the way she said it suggested she was anything but. "Here come the others."

Dom and Marcus rejoined the group, prompting them forward into a tunnel of sorts. Baird made a face, then gagged, throwing a hand up over his nose.

"Ugh! This place smells like ass," Dom exclaimed, leaning back a bit.

"Ass?" Cole interjected, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "More like cheesy, rotten toe-jam ass!" Baird snorted, his eyes watering at the stench.

"Forget the smell, this place is toxic," he realized, as his sinuses began to burn.

"Well, we're on a one-way trip, so keep moving," Marcus said; Baird wondered what exactly Marcus was on as they trooped through the dark, dank tunnel. "Stick together," Marcus barked through the haze, as they groped through the passage. He felt a small hand on his armor, someone leaning against him as they stumbled. Together, the two made it out of the hellish chamber, fresh air slapping at their faces; he looked down as Allena let her hand drop, stepping away from him as the others stumbled out. She moved away from him before he could say anything, looking up at the ceiling.

"Where the hell are we now," Dom asked, as they all moved away from the toxic passages they had passed through. Baird looked up, squinting.

"Looks like…the sternum," he finally decided, nodding his head. "Or, at least the giant worm equivalent of a sternum... Yeah."

"Then the heart's gotta be somewhere around here, right," Marcus asked, one eyebrow raised. Baird glanced at Allena, who only shrugged.

"One can hope," Baird said sarcastically, dragging his gaze back to the scarred man. He paused as the others moved past him, feeling a steady pulsating beneath his feet; a few seconds later, Dom came to a stop, looking down.

"Hold on, is that a heartbeat," he asked. The others paused, each silent as they picked out the sound.

"Yeah, and the end of this crazy ride," Marcus growled, motioning them forward.

**-=V=-**

Cole trailed after the others, keeping an eye on Allena as they headed for the heart. Something had changed in the young woman; he wasn't sure yet if it was that something had broken, but he knew hurt when he saw it.

_Poor kid ain't ever had to loose someone like that before,_ he told himself, shaking his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the heart," Baird announced mockingly, pulling Cole out of his thoughts as they all entered the passage. Cole eyed the pulsating monstrosity in the center of the chamber, sharing a disgusted glance with Allena.

"Let's finish this thing," Marcus growled, heading for a thick artery hanging nearby. He sawed through it, blood splashing over them as gravity helped pull the artery apart. The heart began to pump erratically at the loss of it's blood supply, as blood began to pool at their feet. Dom took care of another artery, and the heart suddenly ceased beating, the room strangely silent as blood sloshed around their feet.

"Finally, it's over," Dom said, sounding overjoyed as they moved out of the chamber to avoid the rising blood. A huge grin broke out on Cole's face as he slapped Baird's shoulder.

"No we can cut our way out this bitch," he said, unable to hide the gleeful tone from his voice. He really hated worms, even before this whole nightmare; they were so damn slimy and just plain _disgusting._

"Good job, Delta, one dead worm," Marcus said. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait a minute," Baird said suddenly, looking at Allena. "I still hear a heartbeat." Cole stared at Baird, his mouth working but no words coming out. Now that he was standing still, he could hear it too, a steady pulse that made his own heart sink slightly.

"We gotta stop it, then," Marcus growled, urging the weary group forward.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us," Baird said, then chuckled. "You know, cut out?"

"Cute, Baird," Marcus growled, shooting the blonde a nasty look.

"Not funny man, not funny," Cole sighed, as they followed the sound of the beating heart. Baird shrugged, grumbling something about them being unable to appreciate "fine humor."

"Man, Marcus is about to show him some _fine humor_ with the end of his Lancer if Baird ain't careful," Cole said, nudging Allena gently. She attempted a smile, then looked ahead, a startled expression stealing across her face as the ground exploded in front of them.

"Aw, shit," Cole exclaimed, jumping in front of Allena as a parasite jumped at them. He dispatched it easily, then took out the others that scrambled for them. "Come on, bitches, I got enough for all ya'll!"

"Cole, come on," Baird called. "We're almost there!"

."The heartbeat is getting louder," Marcus confirmed, pushing ahead of the group and hopping down from a ledge. He sawed through a filmy membrane as the others jumped down, exposing the chamber where the heart was stored. Blood sloshed around their feet as they entered, looking around for the arteries.

"Of course, they've got to be up there," Baird snorted, drawing their attention to the thick, fleshy ropes. They were all one behind the other, hanging across a path that spiraled up and around.

"You guys go get on higher ground," Marcus instructed, indicating the path with his Lancer. "Once I cut through those arteries, this place is going to fill up fast." Cole hesitantly followed the others up the path, looking over his shoulder as Marcus revved up his chainsaw. They retreated back, waiting for the man to return.

"C'mon, Marcus my man," Cole breathed, peering over the others' heads. After a tense moment, Marcus came up the path, blood covering his armor up to his neck.

"Looks like you had a nice little swim," Baird said mockingly. Marcus gave the other man a glare, his eyes narrowed as he brushed past the blonde.

"Let's just get out of here," he said testily, then came to a stop and cocked his head to the side. Cole's heart froze, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was-

"Son of a bitch, is that another heartbeat?" Dom exclaimed, looking up.

"Baird, just how many hearts does this thing have," Cole asked, looking at the blonde irately.

"How the hell should I know?" The blonde shot back, then looked at Allena. She blinked, startled, then held up one hand.

"_Don't_ look at me," she said, shaking her head. "Although, given the size of the hearts we've seen in relation to the size of the creature, it really isn't surprising that there are multiple hearts."

"Gee, thanks for telling us that now, Doc," Baird said sarcastically. Cole saw Allena's eyes narrow, and he could almost see the nasty scene that would play out if he didn't step in.

"Alright you two, fighting ain't gonna help us get out of here," he said pointedly, taking a figurative step in between the two. "We just gotta finish off another heart, right? Ain't nothin' to it for Delta." Personally, Cole wanted out, too, but he knew if he said anything to that effect it would only give Baird more fuel to burn.

"Who knows how many hearts are floating around in here," Baird started indignantly.

"It doesn't matter," Marcus cut in. "We'll cut them all! The heartbeat is getting faster. We can put this thing down." With that, the man marched ahead, leaving the others to trail after him. They caught up as Marcus sawed through another membrane, exposing the largest chamber they had come across yet.

"Okay, Delta, this is it," Marcus said, as they entered the chamber. He moved towards the arteries, his chainsaw revving; before he could take more then three steps, the ground erupted in front of him, white parasites scuttling out of the ground.

"We'll cover you," Dom shouted, as Cole shouldered his Lancer and began shooting. Marcus sloshed through the blood towards the arteries, sawing through the first neatly.

"We're going to be swimming in worm blood if you don't move you're ass," Baird shouted, pushing Allena out of the way as a parasite leapt out of the blood at them. Cole grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, the two of them standing back to back as they fired.

"Dammit, I'm running out of ammo," he heard her breath, a touch of panic coloring her voice.

"Marcus, come on," Dom shouted, almost desperately; Cole looked up just as a couple of parasites cornered Marcus. He wasn't particularly worried for the man's safety- Cole had seen Marcus take out a Locust patrol single-handedly. What he _was_ worried about was the delay the parasites were causing. The blood level was rising dangerously fast.

"Cole, cover me," Allena said suddenly, as she began to slosh through the blood. Cole spun around and cleared the area for her, wondering just what the young woman was up to. "Marcus," she called, catching the Gear's eye. He spotted her, and, seeming to know what she was up to, _launched _his Lancer in her direction, simultaneously drawing his pistol and shooting down a nearby parasite. For a moment, Cole was afraid she wouldn't be able to catch it- but then the Lancer was in her hands, and she was sloshing towards the remaining arteries as fast as she could.

"How do I do this," she shouted, nearing the first artery.

"Pull the lever," Dom yelled back, turning to help cover her. The sound of a chainsaw revving up filled the air, and Cole watched with a strange mix of pride and triumph as Allena sawed through first one, then another of the arteries, blood pouring over her.

"That's how Delta team do it, baby," Cole crowed triumphantly. Allena turned to face him, a hopeful smile breaking out onto her face- and then the ground pitched violently underneath them, knocking the girl to her feet. Dom sloshed over and fished around in the waist-deep blood, yanking Allena up by the back of her armor.

"Let's go," Marcus shouted, as Dom helped Allena slosh through the rising pool of blood. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Cole charged ahead to join the others, revving up his chainsaw as the blood level crept up his chest. They began sawing through the walls, flesh flying as the blood level rose over their shoulders and necks, a shout of frustration escaping Cole before the blood closed over his mouth…


	11. Storming the Castle

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm FINALLY back! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in two weeks- while I warned you guys about Anime Expo last weekend, that doesn't excuse me from the weekend before . Sooooorry! I got so busy trying to get everything together for AX that I couldn't post -_- AX was amazing fun though.  
Anyways, I think I like this chapter. Especially the end of it. Definitely one of the best rewritten chapters, in my opinion :D  
And it just occured to me- after this chapter, it's all new territory D: I remember the last Revelations only went up to chapter 11 before I stopped. Now I just gotta keep up with my momentum XD I was working on chapter 12 last night, and I kept thinking "Are they going to like that? Maybe that's too much of a change". Then I'd remember it didn't matter, because you guys haven't read the original chapter 12 XD  
Enough of my babble. Here's chapter 11 guys ^^

**Chapter 11: Storming the Castle**

It was a cold, grey day. The forest was deceptively quiet, but if one stood still they would eventually feel a faint tremor begin under their feet. Suddenly, something massive exploded from the ground, a long pillar of flesh twisting into the air. The giant worm gaped as if it meant to devour the grey sky overhead, then crashed back to the ground, crushing trees underneath it.

The silence returned, as if the beast had been there the whole time. The faint sound of chainsaws could be heard coming from within the monstrosity- and then a giant hole opened up in the side, a river of blood depositing five Gears onto the floor of the clearing.

"Oh. God dammit," Marcus groaned, coughing as he sprawled out on the ground.

"This is just wrong," Baird said, sounding completely disgusted. "I'm coughing up blood that ain't mine." The blonde pushed himself up and looked around as Marcus radioed Control, requesting a pick-up. The others were sitting up, spitting blood out of their mouths and grimacing. Baird wiped at his own mouth, horrified at the taste of blood on his tongue (worm blood. _Worm_ blood.)

"Hey, where's Allena," Dom asked suddenly, looking around. Baird stared at the man for a moment, the question taking a moment to process through his waterlogged brain. "I swear, she was right next to me when we were cutting our way out of that thing." Jack materialized out of the air, blood and tissues dripping off of his black body as he hovered, buzzing slightly. Baird watched as the robot turned and floated towards a dark lump lying on the ground only a few feet away.

"Hey baby, you alright," Cole called out, sounding concerned. Baird pushed himself to his feet as the others got up and went to her prone form, feeling a small pit of worry turning in his stomach when she didn't respond. "Allena, you okay?" He walked over as Cole gingerly rolled the young woman over, picking her up gently. Her eyelashes were dark against her pale cheeks, her blood-soaked hair plastered to her face.

"Come on now, baby, don't you go dyin' on the Train now," Cole said, sitting her up and patting her on the back. Baird nearly jumped when she suddenly gasped, her eyes flying open as she coughed. Cole helped her roll onto her side as she threw up, blood spilling from her mouth. He turned his back on the trio on the ground as she lifted a shaky hand to her mouth, trying to ignore the relief that settled over him.

**-=V=-**

"You feelin' alright, baby," Cole asked Allena, as Dom reached down and offered her a hand. She grimaced at the taste in her mouth as she let him pull her up- it was something like metal and dirt, gritty and heavy on her tongue.

"I'm fine," she said, staggering slightly. She felt extremely waterlogged, and her ears were clogged with blood and god knew what else. She looked up to find Dom watching her with worried eyes; she tried to smile, to comfort the man, but from the expression on his face she knew it didn't come out right.

"Control is sending us a ride back," Marcus said, before anyone could interrogate her further about how she felt. "Let's head for the tree line and find some shelter until they come." Allena trailed after the others, her legs feeling like jelly as they reached the tree line. She plopped down on the nearest log, closing her eyes for a moment.

"God dammit," Baird complained, taking a seat on the other end of her log. "I'm going to be spitting up worm blood for weeks."

"You're preaching to the choir, my man," Cole said, spitting into the leaves. "That shit was plain nasty."

"At least it's over," Allena said with a sigh. "I thought we were going to drown inside of that stupid thing."

"I'm surprised you didn't sink sooner," Baird said snidely, earning a glare from her. "What with that dense skull of yours and all."

"And I'm surprised you didn't sink with that huge ego of yours."

"Okay, children, play nice," Dom interrupted, suppressing a grin. "How about you guys save your energy for fighting _Locusts_?"

"Now ain't that a concept," Cole chuckled. Dom and Cole burst into laughter as the two gave them identical glares, looking very much like children sitting in time out. Allena broke and shook her head at them, wiping blood out of her eyes and managing a weak smile.

She turned her head as something moved in the corner of her eye, still jumpy from their nightmare trip. She watched as Baird unhooked his Longshot from his back, carefully disassembling the rifle as if it were nothing. He must have felt her eyes on him, because he suddenly looked up, startling her.

"You see something you like," he asked pointedly, one eyebrow raised. She scowled sullenly at him, then returned her gaze to the gun in his hands as he pulled piece after piece away and set in on the log between them.

"I didn't know it came apart that easily," she said, picking up a piece and weighing it in her hand. He shrugged as he picked up another piece, checking it for anything that might jam the gun up or make the mechanisms gummy.

"You do it enough times, it becomes second nature," he said, wiping blood off of the part in his hand. "I could probably do this blindfolded," he added, sounding proud. She snorted a little rudely, one eyebrow raised.

"Show off," she said. He grinned at her, piecing the rifle back together.

"Hey, when you got it, flaunt it," he said easily, fitting the pieces together snugly and then slipping the pin back in. "There, good as new." He held it up to show her, tilting it this way and that to show off his workmanship.

"That was fast," she said, a little more then impressed. She had to admit, he was good with his hands.

"It's one of my many talents," he said with a wink that made her blush. She frowned fiercely as he chuckled. "I think I hear the chopper." She looked up, cocking her head to the side slightly- she could hear the faint, familiar sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air. She pushed herself to her feet, jogging to catch up with the others as they headed out into the clearing.

Allena tilted her head up as soon as they were clear of the trees, searching the skies for the chopper. "Hey, what's that," Allena asked, frowning as she pointed at the black blob hanging underneath the King Raven.

"…The hell?" Dom said, sharing a look with Marcus.

"_Look out below Delta, incoming centaur," _a smooth male voice said over the Tac/Com. Dust stirred the air as the King Raven dropped down closer, the Centaur plopping down on the ground with a thud. The metal beast groaned in protest as the King Raven disengaged the line and lifted back up into the air.

"Control, I requested a pickup, not a drop-off!" Marcus said irately, looking up at the retreating chopper. Jack hummed over, his small communications screen flipping down. There was a flash of static, and then the grizzled face of the Colonel dominated the screen.

"_Delta, this is command. You've got new orders, Fenix. Operation hollow storm continues, but we had insufficient intel on the Locust stronghold. We need to accurately pinpoint the heart of the hollow and take out their leader," _he told them. _"Chairman Prescott just declassified an intel file that reveals a decommissioned COG outpost near your location. I've been told it'll give us a lead on the location of the locust stronghold, and possibly some more intel on the locust queen as well. You and delta are to check it out ASAP, and report any findings to command," _

"Excuse me, sir, but what the hell? Just declassified?" Marcus asked. This was probably the most irritated Allena had seen the man on this entire mission- she could feel the anger and frustration crackling in the air. "And what do you mean, a Locust queen?"

"_Everything is on a need-to-know basis, sergeant. On direct orders from the chariman," _Hoffman snapped, glaring out of the screen.

"Colonel, what about Doctor Duke," Dom interrupted, stepping forward. It took a moment for her to realize they were talking about her- people hardly ever called her by her title. The colonel stared at the man blankly, giving Allena the chance to step forward and reveal herself. She lifted a hand awkwardly, waving it slightly.

"_Ah, Miss Duke," _the Colonel said, looking uncomfortable. _"Well, of course she'll be helping you out. She can continue with her… research." _Allena frowned- why did it seem like he was surprised to see her? _"You have your mission, Delta, now get to it. Command out." _The screen turned black, and Jack folded it back up inside of him as they all turned to look at each other.

"Anyone elses bullshit detector just go off?" Baird asked, breaking through the silence that had descended over them like a hawk.

"Marcus, man, this shit sounds sketch," Cole said, turning to look at their leader.

"If Hoffman didn't even know about this place…," Dom mused, then looked at Allena. She bit on her lip- she was still trying to figure out what was going on here. She had an acute feeling that her own personal mission hadn't been all that it seemed, and what Hoffman had told them… well, her bullshit detector was definitely going off, to use Baird's words.

"It's not like we have a choice," he said with a sigh. "This operation's our last shot. Move out." They all turned and looked at the centaur for a moment, as if trying to decide if this was for real.

"Shotgun!" Baird said, as they began moving towards the dark grey vehicle.

**-=V=-**

The ride to the outpost wasn't the best.

Baird grit his teeth together as the Centaur bumped over yet another rock- Jesus, hadn't anyone ever heard of shock absorbers? He glared in the direction of the front seat- instead of getting to ride shotgun (he had _called_ it), he was stuck in the back with Cole and Allena. Dom was sitting up front, helping Marcus navigate.

_You'd think he's telling Marcus to drive up every fucking boulder on the path…_

The only pleasure he got out of this was the sight of Allena being tossed around like a rag doll, and he didn't even find much enjoyment in that. He was too busy trying not to smack his head on something (although Allena had already done that, twice. He was surprised she was still conscious.)

The centaur jolted fiercely as the sound of screeching metal tore through the air, then finally came to a stop, and they could hear the sound of rain pounding against the black metal hulk.

"I hope no one believes in ghosts," Baird said, feeling a slight chill as he looked out the front window and through the rain at the decrepit building. Allena looked at him with wide eyes- he smirked at her, one eyebrow raised mockingly.

They all climbed out of the centaur and out into the rain- the cold water ran down their faces and bodies in rivulets, washing away any leftover blood and gunk.

"Cole, Baird, stay here and guard the centaur," Marcus ordered. Baird sighed, his eyebrows furrowing together as he frowned.

"What's up with _that,_" he asked mockingly. "You expecting an attack on the ghost town?"

"These days, Baird, you should expect anything," Marcus said pointedly, irritating the blonde. And he thought he was so high and fucking mighty, just because he was a Sergeant. "Dom, Allena, you come with me."

"You're taking _her_ in there," Baird asked, one eyebrow raised. Allena glared at him, looking more pissed off then she should have been.

"I have better things to do then baby-sit the centaur," she said, her voice icy. He blinked, slightly startled by how snappy she was. What was eating at her? He wondered if it had anything to do with Hoffman, but before he could think more about it the others had already taken off through the rain, water splashing up as they jogged across the muddy courtyard.

"She don't seem too happy," Cole commented, moving back towards the centaur.

"Are any of us," Baird snorted in reply, turning to follow. "Hoffman's reaction to her, though… it was like he wasn't expecting her to be around."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too, man." Cole paused to look at his friend, peering at him through the rain. "You think they were expecting her to die?"

"Pfft, honestly, I would have, too," Baird snorted. "I mean, look at her. She's absolutely tiny, she'd never been in combat before- she's like a runt that no one expects to survive."

"Come on now, man, that ain't being fair to her," Cole said. "Obviously, she's doing better then anyone expected. Still, if they thought she was gonna die, why send her out here? You don't think… you don't think they wanted her dead, do you?"

"That's ridiculous," Baird snorted. "The COG isn't that fucked up. Besides, why the hell would they want her dead?"

"I don't know, baby, but I got a bad feeling about this," Cole said grimly, looking through the rain.

**-=V=-**

"So why would they build a base way out here? And what are we looking for, anyway?" Allena glanced back at Dom- she had been wondering the same thing. It was risky, putting an outpost this far out. And if it had been deserted, would anything of importance still be around? For all they knew, the place could have been raided long ago.

"Not sure… though I got a bad feeling we'll know it when we see it," Marcus said grimly. Allena trailed after the two men as the rain pelted down on them, lifting one hand to shade her eyes from the rain.

"But if this place has answers, why would they be looking into it now? Doesn't make sense," Dom began again, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, governments rarely do," Marcus said, shaking his head as they moved under an outcropping of the roof to get out of the rain. Allena froze at the sound of breaking glass, her eyes instantly going to Marcus.

"What was that," Allena whispered, tightening her hands on her shotgun. Marcus moved forward, raising his Lancer up. Something dashed across the other end of what appeared to be a parking lot, disappearing behind the building.

"Something's up there," Dom said immediately, lifting his Lancer. "What was that?"

"Wretches, maybe- I couldn't tell," Marcus said, trying to peer through the driving rain.

"Wretches," Allena asked, alarmed. She didn't like the sound of that. "What are those?"

"You don't wanna know," Marcus growled softly. "Stay alert." They moved forward, a building on the other end of the courtyard visible through the rain. "A lot of open space here, you two, watch for snipers," Marcus instructed. Allena shivered slightly- she prayed fervently that luck would be on their side, just this once. They continued towards the building, weapons raised.

"This place doesn't look like an outpost," Dom said with a frown, as they sloshed through the rain. "It looks more like a warehouse, or something like that."

"It's probably just a façade- they've obviously been hiding something here," Marcus reasoned. Allena stared at the building- it looked kind of like a church to her. The entrance was ornate and almost pretty, as worn and dirtied as it was- an odd look for something that was supposed to be a military outpost.

"Yeah, but what," Dom asked, as they went up the stairs.

"I guess we'll find out."

Marcus approached the door and, after trying the handle with no success, stepped back and kicked the door down. They entered the building carefully, senses on high alert. Jack turned on a flashlight, shining harsh white light over the abandoned desks and computers that littered the large room.

"It looks like some stranded might have been here," Dom said, looking around. He nudged an old, dirty sleeping bag with one foot for emphasis, then looked up at the others.

"It smells like the plumbing's out," Marcus said, as Allena covered her nose with a grimace. It did smell rather gross- people had been living here once? "This place is a mess." Allena moved over to one of the desks, dragging her fingers over it idly. Her fingers left a trail in the dust- she made a face and wiped her hand on her armor.

"Hmm? What's this," Allena murmured, noticing a small catch on the surface of the desk. She prodded it further and found that the panel came up- she lifted it up carefully, peering underneath. She made a small noise of disgust as spiders scuttled out of the hidden storage, their hiding space exposed- she wasn't a big fan of spiders. She leaned in, swallowing hard as she brushed back cobwebs and dust. There, hidden in the small compartment, was a small book, a log of sorts. It looked like some sort of report, so she picked it up and set it aside. Underneath was a picture- she gingerly picked it up and looked at it, tilting her head to the side quizzically. It was a picture of two pretty blonde women, both of them sitting outside. She recognized the setting, even though it looked different underneath the sun- it was right out front, on the stairs. Both women looked like they could have been sisters, sitting there and smiling next to each other.

"Hey, Allena, you coming," Dom called, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder and nodded, before putting the catch back in place. She grabbed the picture and reports and tucked them into her pack, then jogged to catch up with the other two, staring down a long hallway. Marcus clipped his Lancer to his back and lifted a hand to his ear, his eyes fixed on the door at the other end.

"Control, this is Delta, do you copy," Marcus said, as they slowly moved forward.

"_Delta, this is command, do you have something to report," _Hoffman said over the Tac/Com. Marcus scowled slightly- obviously, Hoffman wasn't the person he had wanted to talk to.

"Uh, no, trying to reach control," Marcus said, one eyebrow raised.

"_Control is offline for now, Delta," _Hoffman informed them impatiently. _"You'll report directly to command. Over." _

"Roger that, Delta out," Marcus said, cutting the channel, then sighed irately as he retrieved his Lancer.

"We're screwed," Dom said, shaking his head. Marcus shot him a look, then tilted his head up as they approached a door that resembled a bank vault. There were monitors all around it, and in the top center one a vague, poorly defined face came into view.

"Welcome to Jameson Depot," a smooth male voice said. "Proper identification is required for entry." Allena shared a disbelieving glance with the others- proper identification?

"You've gotta be kidding me," Marcus said disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry, but proper identification is required for entry," the voice said primly. Allena felt puny compared to the two giant, obviously ticked-off men, knowing that this wouldn't end well. "Good day."

"Jack, rip this door open, pronto," Marcus said after a moment, looking at the robot. Jack hovered forward, his hand turning into a blowtorch. He began working on the door, but there seemed to be no change- Marcus sighed, shaking his head.

"Forget it, Jack, we're gonna have to blow this thing open," Marcus said, lifting a hand to his ear. "Baird, can you get a blast charge ready?"

"_Course. Regular or extra strength," _the blonde asked over the Tac/Com, as blandly as if he were asking if Marcus wanted creamer or sugar with his coffee. The three glanced at each other- Dom shrugged, looking amused.

"Extra strength," Marcus finally replied. "We'll recon till you're ready."

"_Roger, Boss man, Baird out."_

"You're going to trust him with explosives," Allena asked, one eyebrow raised. Dom shrugged, nodding.

"He's the best when it comes to these kind of things," Dom said, then paused and grinned. "Well, at least he'd like to think so." Allena couldn't help her own grin, shaking her head slightly.

"Come on, you two, let's see if we can get some power," Marcus growled, drawing the two's attention. The two shared another grin before setting off after Marcus, Jack leading the way as they turned down a dark hallway.

"It looks like they left this place in a hurry," Allena said, peering through the darkness at the mess of boxes and shelves that littered the place. She cursed sharply as she stubbed her toe on the corner of a shelve, before irately moving to the side a bit.

"I wonder why," Dom said, kicking over some boxes. Allena shrugged, nudging a box over with the toe of her boot.

"Do you guys mind if I look around," she asked, looking up at them. The two paused, sharing a glance with each other.

"Alright," Marcus said hesitantly after a moment. "But stay close, and if something so much as twitches you come right back to us."

"Roger that," Allena said with a nod, before turning to examine a nearby shelf.

**-=V=-**

Dom watched Allena for a moment as she sifted through papers and documents, then glanced at Marcus. The scarred Gear remained silent, his eyes trained on the woman before he turned away. The whole situation was still eating at him, Dom could tell, although he had no hard feelings towards Allena. His irritation was more then likely with Prescott- and he'd never been the Chairman's biggest fan to begin with.

Most people found Marcus an enigma- he was almost too quiet, and about as readable as a rock. Over the years, a bond had developed between the two that allowed for each little movement to speak volumes. Baird had made a comment about them acting like an old married couple- a comment that stung Dom, and that Marcus always gave the blonde hell for with that stone cold glare. Marcus knew just how much Dom missed his wife and the life they'd once had.

He shook his head, mentally snapping at himself- _be where you are, soldier._ He looked over to find Marcus clearing the hall before them. He gave Allena a glance, eyeing the shotgun she held loosely in one hand; she could hold her own for two seconds, he figured. And if anything serious happened, it wasn't like they'd be rooms away- Dom could close the space between Allena and Marcus in about four steps.

"Hey," Dom whispered softly, walking over to where Marcus was standing. "What do you think they've got hidden in here that's so important?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he responded gruffly, then lowered his Lancer a bit and glanced at Allena. Dom followed his gaze, watching as she tried to read something through the dim light.

"You think she knows," Dom said, voicing Marcus' thoughts. He shrugged, turning his attention back to the hall.

"Stay alert," he said, loud enough for Allena to hear. She caught up to them a few seconds later, a questioning look on her face. Dom only gave her a smile and tilted his head to the side, motioning for her to fall into step as they went down yet another corridor. He kept his eyes on her as she walked ahead of him, watching her thoughtfully. He realized that it was a possibility- Allena may not have been a soldier, but she _was_ a scientist. She'd never really talked to them about work, and none of them had asked (then again, it wasn't really like they'd ever had much time to talk shop), but none of them knew just what she knew- it was like two completely different worlds being thrown together. It probably didn't help that was hard to remember that she was a grown woman with a doctorate when she looked young enough to be his daughter; maybe they'd been taking her- and her intellect- for granted for that reason.

He looked up as Marcus turned to his left- the hall dead-ended, but a door to the left opened up into a room filled with shelves and storage boxes. Dom motioned for Allena to move back, then followed Marcus in to sweep the room. He jerked his Lancer up as a pile of boxes somewhere in the room tumbled over, his senses on high alert.

"Shh," he murmured softly, glancing back at Allena. She nodded, carefully shouldering her shotgun. Marcus motioned for them to hold, then went further into the room, Jack lending light to his search for whatever may have toppled over the boxes.

"Dom, what was that," Allena whispered behind him, as Dom let his eyes sweep over the room.

"Not sure," he replied, then paused- he was treating her like a child, telling a little white lie so as not to scare her. "It might have been a wretch." He only shook his head at her questioning look, giving her a look that said _you don't wanna know. _"Come on, let's go." They caught up to Marcus as he pushed open a door, Jack buzzing in to provide light for them.

"Hey, look, a flamethrower," Dom said, as they entered another hall. He stepped around Marcus and knelt next to the contraption sitting on the floor, picking it up carefully. "You think it still works," he asked, glancing up at Marcus.

"Never know till you try," Marcus said with a shrug, which was enough of an approval for Dom as he got to his feet, checking the mechanisms.

"Remember how Carmine was always talking about fire," Dom said, grinning as he checked it out. He paused, his grin fading slightly as he looked up at them- at Allena, who had frozen, pain and sadness showing in her sharp blue eyes. "He would have loved this thing…"

"Yeah, and burned our asses with it," Marcus said gruffly, turning his back on them and moving forward. Marcus wouldn't say it, but Dom could tell he missed the rookie, too.

"Rest in peace, Carmine," he said with a sigh. He looked up at Allena, who refused to meet his eye as a stony expression set over her face. Before he could ask if she would be alright, Marcus called out to them from the end of the hall- the hallway opened up into a small room, and Dom could see small green and red lights all along the walls.

"Just our luck," he said, as Dom and Allena came into the room. It was a control room, Dom realized, looking at all the switchboards and circuit panels on the wall. "Let's try this out," Marcus grumbled, as he reached out and yanked the switch down. Sparks flew as the generator started up again, lights flickering on over their heads.

"Should we try that door again," Dom asked, referring to the door with the irritating security system (seriously, who would go through all that trouble?)

"Nah, it's not a power issue, it's clearance," he said, with a shake of his head. Dom sighed, then shrugged one shoulder.

"Let's get back to the centaur, then," he said. He just wanted to get this over with, get in and get out. Marcus went to the other side of the room and pulled a lever, the door sliding open seamlessly. The trio entered a room that looked a lot like a mass storage unit, large wooden crates stacked up to the roof. There were no lights in here- Dom was forced to squint through the darkness until his eyes adjusted. A movement in the shadows ahead caught his eye, causing him to come to a stop.

"Wretches," he said, as one leapt out of the darkness. Dom dove left, the creature's momentum carrying it past him. He spun and turned on the flame thrower, the wretch screaming as flames washed over it. Gunfire sounded behind him as Marcus and Allena took on a large group of wretches, the small, ape-like creatures dancing around them.

"Allena, move," Dom shouted; the young woman looked up, then jumped back, giving him a clear shot at a small patch of wretches. In seconds, they were nothing but burning lumps of matter on the floor, the light from the flames casting ghastly shadows all over the place before the fires burned out. Dom turned to take out another one when an ear-piercing scream tore through the darkness- Allena's scream.

**-=V=-**

The wretches had been a surprise- they were the size of large dogs, and although she couldn't see them well enough she had a feeling they looked absolutely disgusting. It was frustrating, trying to shoot them; they were alarming agile, and always seemed to dance away from her shots at the last second. Dom's flamethrower worked against the little monsters with alarming efficiency- she almost wished she had one, as she dove away from an attacking wretch. She tucked and rolled like Marcus had taught her, her movements awkward as she tried to resituate herself on one knee.

Before she could regain her balance, a wretch hurtled out of the darkness at her. She ducked, but not fast enough- one of it's hands caught her shoulder, dragging her back onto the floor and sending her shotgun flying out of reach. The wretch was on top of her in a split second, fetid breath washing over her as it screamed in her face.

"Dom, Marcus," she cried out desperately, as she grappled with the creature. It's claws scrabbled at her armor, searching for purchase as it snapped it's mouth at her. A startled, pained cry escaped her lips as its claws raked along the side of her neck, and redoubled her efforts- it had missed anything vital, but she might not be so lucky next time. She managed to pull back and punch the wretch full in the mouth, an angry, pained squeal escaping it as it rolled off of her. She scrambled up and away, one hand pressed to her neck.

"Shit, shit," she breathed, as the wretch got back up. Where was her damned shotgun? She looked at the wretch in horror as it charged for her, trapped in a corner-

And that's when Marcus stepped in front of her and lifted one leg, his heavy, armored boot connecting squarely with the wretch's face. It went down with a howl, which Marcus quickly cut off by stomping on its head. Allena looked away with a grimace as a loud, sickly _crunch_ filled the air.

"Are you okay," Dom asked, looking concerned as he jogged up to them. He reached up and pulled her hand away from her neck, peering at it through the darkness. "Damn it, Jack, I need a light."

"We need to get out of here," Marcus said pointedly.

"Marcus, it looks like she's bleeding pretty badly-"

"Allena," Marcus said, cutting Dom off. He peered at her through the darkness, his face devoid of emotion. "It hit anything we should worry about?"

"No, it missed my jugular," she said, grimacing as she pressed her hand back to her neck. "It's shallow, just bleeding."

"Then she can make it back before she bleeds out," Marcus said, returning that glacier gaze back to Dom. "We don't have anything to patch her up with here, and we need to get going before more of those things show up." He stopped talking then, fixing Dom with a look- Allena glanced at the Latino, who was staring back at his friend. She suddenly felt extremely left out, like they were having some sort of conversation that she just couldn't understand. A moment later, Dom gave a resigned sigh, then nodded.

"Alright, let's hurry then," he said, glancing at Allena. Marcus nodded his head once, then turned to lead the way out, Allena and Dom right on his tail.


	12. Downpour

**A/N:** Huzzah, I live! Yeah, I know, I'm late with this chapter, I'm really sorry guys. I was out of town this past weekend, and I spent maybe a total of five hours at home this whole weekend. Not to mention I've been preparing for SDCC (San Diego ComiCon.) Feel free to shoot me.  
I'm going to try to keep with my Sunday schedule, but if it becomes more of a "I'm going to update whenever I can" type of thing for a while, don't be too surprised. Summer is actually crazily hectic, unlike the organized hectic of the school year .  
Enough of my babbble, here's chapter 12. It's slightly longer then the other chapter; I hope you enjoy. (Personally, I kinda hate this chapter. Idk why, but it was a bitch to write.)

**Chapter 12: Downpour**

"Damn girl, what happened to you?"

Baird looked up from his perch in the front seat of the centaur as the trio approached them, rain obscuring their features. He finished up his work, then hopped down and came around the back as Dom, Marcus and Allena came up on the vehicle. He glanced at Allena, who had a hand pressed to her neck- and although she was being rained on, it was easy to identify the dark red liquid that stained her pale skin.

"Wretches," Marcus grumbled. The man sounded irate; if it had been Baird, he'd probably have left her to the little bastards. How Marcus did it was a mystery to him.

"What's the word," Cole asked, nodding his head towards the explosive charge. Baird barely heard Marcus' answer as he examined Allena with a critical eye- besides her neck, she seemed uninjured. Talk about luck. He dragged his eyes away from her, stepping forward and nodding towards the explosives.

"It's all ready, Marcus," he said, waving his hand. "Just make sure you get your ass outside of the blast radius, and whatever you do, don't drop it."

"Gotcha, we'll let you know how it goes," Marcus said with a nod.

"Oh, we'll know," Baird said with a grin, tossing the detonator to him. It was kind of hard to miss an explosion like the one he had just set up. Marcus rolled his eyes at him as he caught the detonator easily, then nodded to Allena. "Make sure she gets inside. You know where the med kit is."

"If you find anything, grab it please," she said to them, pushing dark strands of wet hair out of her eyes with her free hand.

"You got it, Allena," Dom said with a nod, ever the saint. The two men picked the charge and carefully set off back towards the warehouse, the heavy rain obscuring their forms only seconds later. The three left behind watched them go in silence.

"Come on, baby, let's get you fixed up," Cole said, breaking the silence as he gently patted Allena's good shoulder. She nodded and followed him back to the centaur, leaving Baird alone in the pouring rain. He shrugged his shoulders, then went to go sit down on a crate Cole had dragged over to sit on as Baird worked. He figured that the girl could take care of herself; she had said she'd qualified as a medic, right? He chuckled slightly- he'd told her she'd have to patch herself up. It was only a matter of time.

"Yo, Baird," Cole said, startling him as he came around the side of the Centaur. Baird looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "You gotta go help Allena out."

"I don't gotta do anything," Baird snorted. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Damon," Cole said, crossing his arms. "Don't act like that, now. She might need stitches and you know mama didn't teach these hands how to thread a needle."

"She'll be fine," Baird said dismissively. He scowled at the pointed look that Cole gave him, then sighed and threw his hands into the air. "Fine! I'll go and help her, stop fucking looking at me like that." Cole chuckled, earning a fierce glare from the blonde.

"You're a good man, Baird," Cole called out sweetly.

"Jesus, I gotta do everything around here," he grumbled, more to himself then anything as he went around to the back of the centaur and hauled himself up. He spotted Allena sitting at the far end of the vehicle, dabbing at her neck with a rag with very little efficiency.

"Need some help," he asked mockingly, causing her to look up at him. She scowled, then paused, a soft sigh slipping from between her lips.

"Do you know anything about dressing injuries," she asked, one eyebrow arched delicately. He snorted, shaking his head.

"Me? Nothing besides the basics. I fix vehicles, sweetheart, not people- they're less annoying." She rolled her eyes at him, her jaw tightening slightly.

"Look," she said, heaving a sigh. "Sit over here, and I'll tell you what to do. You think you can handle that much?" Baird smirked at her as he crossed the back of the centaur, taking a seat next to her. She was on edge, and it made it fun to pick on her (Baird was an asshole, after all. It was what he did best.)

"I'll take that," he said, plucking the rag out of her hands. She tilted her head up carefully as he dabbed at the slash marks; now that he could actually see them, he could tell they weren't that bad. They were long, traveling diagonally down her neck from just under her left ear to her clavicle, but relatively shallow. "That lying bastard," he said, scowling. "Cole said you might need stitches."

"Really," she asked, glancing at him. "He told me you were better at these kinds of things." They paused, staring at each other over the other man's obvious lie.

"This is bullshit," Baird said with a sigh, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Why would Cole do that," she asked. He took her chin and slowly tilted it back up so he could finish cleaning the blood away.

"Probably because he's a lazy bastard," he said, although something in his head nagged at him, telling him that wasn't the reason at all. "God dammit." He felt her stiffen slightly under his fingertips, a grimace touching her face as he dabbed at the wounds a little too roughly; he paused, then lightened his touch. "Where's the peroxide?"

"It's in the kit," she said, pointing to the ground without looking. "Brown bo-"

"I know what it looks like, geez." She tilted her chin back down and looked at him, her brows furrowing together as she frowned. He leaned over and searched through the med kit until he found the tiny brown bottle- his COG tags were about the same size as the container. "Hope no one else needs any of this," he grumbled, then brushed his knuckles against her jaw; she tilted her chin back up without him having to do it for her. "This is gonna sting like a bitch," he told her, picking up the bottle of peroxide. She glanced at him, a scowl on her face.

"I _know_ that."

He made a face at her, then poured the peroxide onto the claw marks- she gasped and chomped down on her lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. He watched as she closed her eyes for a moment, exhaled, then relaxed- a quick recovery. He wouldn't admit it, but he was slightly impressed as he reached down for the gauze. He knew some men who couldn't stand the sting of peroxide (wimps that they were.)

"Quit squirming," he said, as she shifted in her seat. She scowled at him, then fell still, allowing him to finish up. "There, I did what I could."

"Thanks," she said, tilting her head back down and lifting a hand to touch the bandages gingerly.

"You're welcome," he said, smirking just to irritate her- she scowled at him, her eyes narrowing. "So, did you even find anything in there?"

"Oh, yes," she said, sitting up and reaching into her pack. "I found this picture, and a small log book of sorts…" she held out the picture, opening up the book. He took it, then gave a low whistle- well, they were certainly lookers, slim and blonde with light brown eyes. "I'm not exactly sure, but I think this was one of theirs." He took a seat next to her and looked at the journal, leaning forward slightly as she read it out loud.

"_June 3. Administered R31 to half of the patients, and R32 to the other half. No immediate response."_

"_Niles wants me to call them subjects. I think that's ridiculous, they aren't subjects, they're patients- even if this drug is experimental, we're trying to _cure_ them." _She glanced at Baird, a small frown on her face. He shrugged, nodding for her to continue- he had no idea what this woman was talking about, either. But it didn't sound good.

"_June 5. All patients show responses, but they don't seem to be good- patients on R31 are beginning to show signs of hair loss and restricted motor skills. Patients on R32 show a continuing decline in health- if anything, it seems like the drug only helped to speed up the deterioration."_

"_When I told Doctor Niles this, he told me that he'd have the other doctors look into it. He won't let me touch the R32, not a single vial of it- he told me that the R31 is my responsibility, and to leave the R32 to the others. I'm not sure how much faith I have in the others, but I'll have to wait and see how things play out."_

"Doctor Niles," Allena mused, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"What do you think they were treating," Baird asked, his eyes still scanning the spidery handwriting. She shrugged, flipping the page.

"It could be anything, really- Cancer, maybe, because this R31 thing they're talking about seems to have the same effects of chemotherapy…" She paused, blinking. "Or maybe rust lung," she said, looking up at him. "Emulsion sickness." They stared at each other for a moment, then looked back down at the book; even Baird had to admit, he was immensely curious.

"_June 10. We lost one of the patients on R32- his name was John. Elizabeth seemed upset, apparently she had gotten close to him although she won't tell me anything. I tried to talk to Niles about it, but he wouldn't listen, just said that things happened and there was nothing we could do." _

"_The other patients look bad, even those on the R31- I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong. Niles won't give me any new components, just keeps telling me that it will all work out eventually. The patients on my R31 show signs of memory loss and bouts of extreme aggression. Motor skills deteriorating, and most have experienced complete hair loss. There are reports of liver failure in the patients on R32, among other things."_

"_I'm starting to question how much good we're doing here."_

Allena silently turned the page, obviously getting absorbed into her own little world as she tilted the book so that the light caught it better, giving him a better view as she continued to read.

"_June 22. We've lost five so far. Three of them were on the R32. Niles still won't give me any new components." _

"_Patients on R31 showing signs of complete memory loss. Increased aggression. They're so pale, as pale as death. For some reason, the R31 seems to have speed up the aging of cells in the patients- they all look like old men and women. I believe the oldest patient is only 20." _

_Some of the patients on R32 have slipped into a coma."_

"_June 30. Elizabeth. She's sick, and I don't know what to do. It looks like she has it, too- Rust lung. Doctor Niles says its because she wasn't following the rules, because she didn't wear the protective gear, but Elizabeth was never so reckless. Part of me thinks he has something to do with this, but that's… that's impossible, right? He's not that heartless, right? Adam is telling me to calm down, that we can save her- but I know he's lying. We've lost more of the patients on the R32, and those who aren't in a coma cough like their lungs are filled with nothing but mucous- we've had to hook them up to breathing apparatus so that they don't suffocate." _

"_Patients on R31 aren't faring much better. Some are so aggressive that we've had to induce comas on them, to continue studying. It's almost eerie, looking at their pale, wrinkled bodies floating in the stasis tubes. I don't understand it, and Niles won't let me near them even though they're _my _patients. Speech skills are impaired, all the patients are clumsy and aggressive and so pale. It's becoming obvious that the R31 is causing mutations."_

"_Please, God, help me save my sister."_

"They were experimenting with drugs," she said, her brow furrowing. "I don't think something like this would have been sanctioned by the Chairman, or even the scientific community for that matter- I've never heard of an incident like this." Baird only shrugged, trying to come to his own conclusions. Yes, there was definitely some illegal experimentation going on here. But by who? Adam… It couldn't have been Adam Fenix, could it? It seemed like too much of a coincidence- but then again, life was a bitch and that seemed like something that would happen. All Baird could think of was how much of a kick Marcus would get out of hearing that his old man had once worked at this place when Allena cleared her throat, turning the page.

"_July 10. Remaining patients put in stasis- they're either too weak to survive without support or too aggressive. Elizabeth sits in the hospital wing, alone- her condition has stabilized, but we're not certain for how long. Niles wants to put her on the R32, but I won't have it. Dammit, she's my sister, and I won't let her die. I'm working on a cure as we speak, I'm sick of all this death. We've destroyed so many innocent people, _children_ who were depending on us. I think Niles was giving us a bunch of bullshit when he told us that we were going to help them, and I think Adam knows it, too. He's trying to help me, covering up my work from Niles and keeping an eye on things. He promised he wouldn't let them near Elizabeth."_

"_July 19. They're all dead. Only a handful continued to show vital signs when we went to check on the stasis tubes. They were all on the R31. What have I done?"_

"_Elizabeth worsens. She's so sick, and pale. I tried a new synthesis with her, but it didn't work- I have to wait for it to run out of her system before I try another one, I can't risk anything going wrong here. I only pray that I can save my sister."_

"_July 30. She's dead. Elizabeth is dead. Niles doesn't even care, but my little sister is dead. Why? Why Elizabeth, why not me? I don't understand. Adam can only comfort me, but it all hurts so much. I can't think anymore."_

"_What have we done?"_

"What in god's name were they doing here," she asked, a disbelieving frown touching her face as she stared at the book.

"Some seriously fucked up shit," he replied grimly, before leaning over and picking up the book. "Is there more?" She leaned closer as he flipped it open to the last entry, taking over in the reading.

"_I am disgusted with myself. Disgusted with all of us, really, but most of all I am disgusted with Niles. He is a lying, rotten man who cost so many innocent young people their lives, and he must be punished. People are beginning to disappear, realizing that what we've been told is a lie. It won't be long before it is just Adam and I, left alone with that disgusting little man."_

"_I will destroy him. Niles will learn what happens when you try to play god. We will emerge victorious, and anyone who tries to stop us will be crushed underneath our feet. He is a prime example of the disgusting filth that makes up society, and we will destroy it all."_

"_The plans have been made. Adam, my dear friend, has agreed to help me. We will leave this place, escape before there is no more opportunity for us to leave. I wish we could take the patients- the victims- away from here. Unfortunately, we cannot take all of the survivors with us- we simply have no way to transport them all. We can take only one, and we have chosen Ruth. She was a sweet child, but strong. I believe she has what it takes to survive. It will be hard, but together we will rebuild, and when the time comes Niles will see justice."_

"_I have created a tool. An instrument for our revenge. And with it, I will create a new world."_

"Someone obviously went off the deep end," Baird said, closing the book in disdain. She shook her head, daintily plucking the book out of his hands and looking at the worn cover. "Jesus, did you hear that at the end? All that shit about creating a new world?"

"She was obviously suffering from the loss of her sister," Allena said, trying to be reasonable. Baird only rolled his eyes at her- there was no tiptoeing around this. He was perfectly convinced that the writer of the diary was bat-shit crazy.

"Who the hell is this crazy bitch, anyways," he asked, spotting the picture on the floor a few feet away. "One of them?"

"Maybe," she said, with a deft shrug of her shoulders. "They're connected to Niles somehow… I know him, I just can't remember how."

"Careful, I can see smoke coming out of your ears," he said, earning a glare from her. "Honestly, does it matter? More then likely they're all dead, end of story, big whoop. If this bitch really did go through with her plan, you think we would have heard of it? The assassination of scientists really isn't something that goes without notice." Allena only shrugged, looking at the book in her lap thoughtfully.

"I don't know," she finally said, exhaling slowly and closing her eyes. "I don't have enough information at the moment." She shook her head and pressed the heel of her palm to her eye, and he was suddenly very aware of how young she was; she could have been some teenaged girl off the street. He scoffed at himself and turned his face away from her, trying not to think about it. A change of subject, that was what he needed.

"So, Hoffman sounded surprised to see you."

"I know," she said after a pause, looking up at him with a small frown. "Part of me thinks he wasn't expecting me to come back." He snorted, rolling his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only part? Sorry, but did you see his face? He wasn't expecting you back at all," he said, earning a glare from her. After a moment she sighed, and shook her head.

"I just don't understand what's going on here," she said, pulling her gloves off and massaging her right hand gently. With the gloves on, her hands had looked decently sized; with them off, he realized they were downright tiny. She held one hand up and examined it under the light, as if she realized just how small they were herself.

"Well, the world's a bitch," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders. She paused, then let out a small, bitter, hollow laugh, one that actually kind of scared Baird.

"Yeah, I know," she said, her voice eerily soft. Not that Baird actually gave a fuck or anything (or so he told himself), but a small part of him wondered just what she had dealt with.

**-=V=-**

Allena yawned as she sunk slightly into her seat, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Sleepy, princess?" She scowled at the mocking edge Baird's voice, opening one eye to glare at him..

"I'm not exactly trained for going days on end with no sleep," she said pointedly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm going to go and talk to Cole, maybe the rain will wake me up." Baird raised an eyebrow as she got to her feet, slipping her gloves back on.

"You could just stay here and sleep," he suggested, surprising her. "Unlike the rest of us, Marcus won't bitch at you about sleeping on the job." She managed a smile, shaking her head.

"I'll be fine," she said, hiding another yawn. "Anyways, if they come back with anything, I want to dig into it immediately." He rolled his eyes at her as she got up, then made her way across the cabin of the centaur. She could hear the rain pounding away at the vehicle, pinging off the metal. She carefully pushed open the door and peered out, looking up at the dark, angry clouds in the sky as they unleashed torrents of rain. She stuck her foot out, groping blindly for the ladder. Her foot finally found the first rung- and slipped right off the slick metal, causing her to fall forward. Before she could pitch face-first into the mud and water outside, something grabbed her around the waist, dragging her back up.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second, can I," Baird asked drolly, steadying her. She scowled, glancing back at him with narrowed eyes. "Does the Princess need help out?"

"I can get out on my own, thanks," she shot back, her voice stiff. She backed up a bit and pushed his arm away, then turned around and backed out of the centaur, planting her foot firmly on the metal rung. She carefully made her way down, shivering as rain drenched her and trickled down her armor. "There, see," she said a bit proudly, as she made it to the soggy ground. He snorted and rolled his eyes at her, then jumped down- the smirk he gave her at the end was enough to make her want to punch him again.

She shivered as they made their way to where Cole was, under the shelter of one of the old parking sheds "Oh, this is definitely waking me up," she said, hunching her shoulders slightly.

"Your idea," Baird said smugly. She sighed exasperatedly, shooting him a dark look.

"I can't decide if I hate you or like you," she said, giving him a wry look. He stiffened slightly, and she feared she had crossed some unspoken line. Then, he shrugged, giving her that smug bastard smile he did so well.

"What, is it my boyishly good looks or my natural charm? Feel free to say all of the above." She rolled her eyes at him as they came around the centaur- _cocky bastard,_ she mused, waving as Cole looked up at them.

"Hey, baby," the man said with an infectious grin, waving back. "You two ain't torn each other apart yet? Now there's a miracle." Allena shook her head, stopping as soon as they made it under the parking shed. Cole had found some wooden crates and dragged them over, setting up some makeshift seats, which Allena quickly took advantage of. It wasn't the most comfortable thing- it was cold outside, and the rain banging against the sheet metal roof was almost deafening. Baird decided to stand up, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned casually against an old car.

"Christ, what's taking them so long," he said impatiently. "We should have all gone, we'd be out of here by now."

"And when some Stranded came along and stripped the centaur you'd come out and bitch till the locust came and shot ya," Cole chuckled good naturedly. "Marcus knows better then that, baby, he ain't no fool." Baird snorted rudely, rolling his eyes.

"Don't start that shit, Cole," Baird said. "Everyone thinks he's a fucking _god_ or something, and he's really not that great." He looked at Allena, giving her a knowing look. "Take my advice on this one- if you ever get stuck alone with Marcus Fenix, do yourself a favor and shoot yourself in the head before the silence drives you nuts."

"Marcus ain't that bad, man," Cole countered, leaning back. "You'd know that if you weren't always trying to bust his balls." Baird scowled, and Allena suddenly wondered if it actually_ bothered_ the man that he couldn't ruffle Marcus's feathers.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself," Cole said, suddenly turning the discussion to her. She blinked, startled.

"What do you mean," she asked. Baird snorted, and opened his mouth to say something; Cole beat him to the punch before he could start a fight.

"I mean, tell us what you did before this whole mess," he said. "C'mon now, baby, we don't know nothing' 'bout you." Allena pursed her lips for a moment, leaning forward slightly. Rain dripped onto the top of her head, startling her and causing her to lean back. She looked up and spotted a small hole in the sheet metal above their heads- well, _that_ was just wonderful.

"Oh, you know, dad was in the COG, mom was a housewife," she finally said with an uncomfortable shrug. Her family had never been a big part of her life, except for a constant reminder of why she had to push so hard, strive so far. Her father was never home, usually at some local pub when he wasn't off at war, and her mother was always some sort of pitiful mess. Loneliness had driven the poor woman to misery and near-madness, leaving her oldest daughter to take care of things. The sad part was, before she had gotten married her mother had had a promising career; she had been extremely smart, the top of her field. Everything had gone downhill when she got pregnant with Allena. She'd dropped out of school, slowly deteriorating with each long absence of her husband.

She would never be her parents.

"I spent most of my life away from home at boarding school.," she continued. She tucked a strand of hair behind one ear, shrugging her shoulders again. "I kind of regret it all."

"And why's that, baby," Cole asked, leaning forward. "It'd be a shame if you put that brain of yours to waste."

"I wasn't home for my little sister," she said. She reached into her armor, withdrawing the small gold locket tucked away there next to her tags. She looked at it for a second, a far-away look in her eyes. "Now I don't even know where she is."

"Well, baby, now there's a reason for everything," Cole said, patting her back comfortingly. "What's your sister's name?"

"Harley," Allena said, opening the locket to show him. "She's eight years younger then me."

Aww, now ain't she cute," Cole exclaimed, leaning closer to peer at the picture. "Just like her big sister. I'm sure you'll find her."

"When we get back, I'm going to look for her," she said with a nod, tucking the locket back into her armor. "She's the only family I have left. I don't want her to live her life thinking she's ever going to be alone." They were silent for a moment- of course they all knew that Harley might not even be alive. The last Allena had ever heard from her was a couple years after E-Day; she was still going to school at one of the last universities that had bothered to stay open, trying to get her degree despite all the madness. Harley had written her, surprising her with a letter telling her that they were alright- and then she never heard from her again.

"So, you got a beau back home," Cole asked, startling her. "A pretty face like yours can't be single." Allena froze, looking down at her hand for a moment.

"Uh," she said, swallowing awkwardly. "Actually, I was married once."

"What? No kidding," Cole burst out after a moment of stunned silence, his eyes wide with surprise. Baird was giving her the strangest look, like he was trying to burn a hole in her forehead. "Really? Who you married to?"

"_Was_ married," she reiterated, then pulled off her glove and held up her hand to show it was ring-free. "Things didn't work out too well." She shivered slightly at that sentence; it was the barest of movements, and she hoped the guys hadn't noticed. "We were only married for two years."

"So, what? You guys hooked up in school or something," Cole asked, sounding immensely curious.

"No, it was an arranged marriage," she said with a small, awkward shrug. "After my parents died, we decided it would be best if we split up." Cole whistled, placing his large hands on his knees. Baird just continued to stare, making her feel ten times more uncomfortable with the fact that she'd shared that bit of her past. She'd never been too proud of being married; she hadn't even really liked the man. Allena was an old-fashioned romantic, deep down. And towards the end, things had gotten messy…

She shook her head, deciding to turn the subject away from her. "What about you guys," she asked. She looked up at Baird, who was staring out at the rain as if he meant to destroy it. "Baird?" He turned that laser-gaze on her, his eyes narrowed blue chips.

"Now, that's something we best not go into," Cole interjected, placing a big hand over Allena's. The tension in the air was palpable- Allena wondered just what kind of landmine she had just stepped on. Thunder rumbled through the air, as the three sat in silence. "Once Baird gets started on all his 'achievements'- _then_ you're gonna wanna shoot yourself in the head." Baird flipped Cole the bird, rolling his eyes, and just like that the tension dissipated. Cole winked at Allena before leaning back in his seat. "I played thrash ball back in the day." Allena tilted her head to the side quizzically; she'd never really followed sports at all, even in her school days. But now that she thought about it, his name was familiar- she recalled having heard some boys talking about him in Study Hall, back in the University. Before Cole could elaborate, Baird snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh no, here we go again," Baird said, rolling his eyes. Cole chuckled, nudging Allena.

"Damon over there is just jealous," Cole stage whispered to her. "'Cause the Cole Train always gets the girls."

"You know what, Cole," Baird said, falsely pleasant. "Fuck you."

"You know it's true," Cole said with a booming laugh. "Anyways, I was top of my game. I had switched over to the Cougars and baby, we had it. We were the best of the best." Cole winked, giving her a broad grin. "The Cole Train's still got it, too. As soon as this shit is over, I'm going right back at it." He leaned back, a dreamy smile on his face. Allena even managed a small smile as the man regaled her with a recap of one of his favorite games.

"What, are you- _ow_!" Allena jolted up suddenly, stumbling back against the car. She lifted her hand to the top of her head, feeling as if someone had thrown a rock at her head. "What was that?"

"What," Cole asked, alarmed, then cursed and jumped up too. "What the hell?"

"Get away from there," Baird ordered urgently. "Go!" Cole and Allena backed up from the edge just as the sound of rain falling turned into the sound of breaking _glass._

"Marcus, we got razor hail out here," Baird said over the Tac/Com. There wasn't enough room for all of them to stand comfortably in the small shed; Cole helped Allena sit on top of the car as Baird talked to the others. Allena glanced at Cole, one eyebrow raised questioningly; he lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"_Well, shit's going down here too,"_ Marcus said irately over the a crackle of static.

"You guys need backup," Baird asked, eyeing the rain. Allena wondered just how he was planning on getting in there to help.

"_No, just get back to the centaur. I think we've got what we needed."_

"Um, razor hail? Not so good for my life expectancy."

"_Well… Find a way, dammit!"_

The line went dead, leaving the three of them to sit there and ponder just what in Sera's name they were going to do.

"We could always make a run for it," Allena suggested. Baird rolled his eyes at her.

"You go right ahead," he said mockingly, causing her to frown. "You'll be Swiss cheese before you take four steps." She sighed in frustration, staring out at the razor hail as she tried to think of something, _anything_ they could do.

"Without helmets on, this is going to be a bitch," Baird said, eyeing the hail accusingly. As if it was the weather's fault that none of them actually bothered to wear helmets.

"Where's that Carmine kid when you need him, right," Cole said sadly, with a shake of his head. Allena flinched slightly at the mention of their deceased teammate, then shook her head- she could mourn later. Right now, she needed to focus on getting to the centaur. She frowned, glaring out at the rain and trying to come up with an idea.

"What if we got a car door or something," she offered, looking at Baird. "You could pull one off, right?"

"Yeah, maybe if any of these cars had doors," Baird snorted, looking around pointedly. She looked at the cars within reach and realized, with a sinking feeling, that _none _of them had doors.

"_Baird, what's your status?"_ Marcus's voice startled them, and Baird slapped a hand to his ear irately.

"Not good, man. We're _still_ trapped, and the centaur is taking one hell of a beating!"

"_Dammit."_

"My sentiments exactly," Baird grumbled.

"What if we wait it out," Allena asked, looking up at the sky. "I mean, this can't last forever."

"We ain't exactly sure how long this'll go on for though, baby," Cole pointed out.

"And the longer we wait, the more trouble that Centaur is going to be," Baird added, annoyed. "Dammit, razor hail is _not_ good for the paint."

"Well, what if we-" Allena began, and then gasped in surprise when a bullet hit the roof of the car. Baird reached up and yanked her off the car, pulling her into an ungraceful heap next to him as bullets began to rain down on them. She scowled as she propped herself up slowly, straining to look through the glassless windows of the car to see their attackers.

"Oh, this is just perfect," Baird snarled, as the Locusts came into view. The three hefted their weapons, rounds tracing through the air as they returned fire. Allena's shotgun slapped against her shoulder as she cocked, aimed, and fired, while simultaneously trying to stay out of Cole and Baird's way.

"What the hell is that," Allena asked in morbid awe as two large Locust charged forward, shields held out in front of them. They stopped just short of being out in the hail, swinging large maces on a chain. Allena watched, eyes wide, as one lifted its shield up to protect them from the hail of glass, as the other used its shield to protect them from the hail of bullets.

"I think I have an idea," Baird said, exchanging glances with Allena. "Aim for the heads, Cole. Allena, cover us." Allena nodded and lifted her shotgun, the weapon smacking almost painfully into her shoulder as she fired round after round. She was just grateful the wretches hadn't torn into the right side of her neck- wielding the shotgun would have been impossible. It still hurt, but she sucked it up- they were counting on her. She grit her teeth and held on to the weapon, covering the two as they took out the large Locusts. She couldn't help a small smile of satisfaction as she took out one of the Drones just as it was attempting to hop over a cement barrier, flopping back and out of sight.

"Back up, back up," Baird ordered, as the two behemoths got too close for comfort. Allena saw nowhere for them to go; they very well couldn't back up and out into the hail.

"Guys," She said, her voice an octave higher then usual. "Hurry up!" Baird and Cole let out a short burst each, and finally the monsters toppled over heavily, their shields sitting like presents in the mud. They took out the remaining Locusts, then Baird slid over the hood of the car and grabbed the shields, cursing slightly as he dragged one back.

"We're going to have to get real cozy," he commented mockingly, hefting the shield up. "Cole, you're going to have to hold the other end up. Allena, keep your gun out, just in case anyone else decides to join the party." Allena nodded and pulled her shotgun up, reloading it as the two men prepared themselves. She nodded to them, and they hefted the heavy shield up; Allena ducked underneath right in-between them, and they stepped out into the hail. They made their way through the hail and back to the Centaur, both men straining with the weight of the heavy metal shields. Allena kept her shotgun ready, her finger hovering over the trigger as she tried to make sure they were covered.

"Baird, I can hold it long enough for the two of you to get in," Cole said, his voice slightly strained as they reached the centaur.

"No way, man, I'm not leaving you out here," Baird shot back fiercely, surprising Allena. She suddenly realized that the two men were a lot closer then she thought, especially if the blonde had that kind of reaction to leaving Cole behind. Cole gave him a pointed look, rolling his eyes.

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to the Train, alright man," Cole said. "But you have to help Allena in. Now, I ain't saying Allena's a big girl or anything, but that's a two-hand job." Baird glared at Cole, then nodded as he reached forward and yanked open the door. He cautiously helped Cole grab the other edge, then reached over and grabbed Allena, hefting her into the centaur (It was more of him tossing her in, then anything.) He hopped up in after her; she scooted back to give him room, unable to see what was happening.

"Cole, put that here, we're gonna have to move fast." Both men grunted as the sound of scraping metal filled the air, and then Baird was yanking Cole in, both men almost falling on top of each other.

"We made it," Allena said, sounding relieved.

"That was some good thinking there, baby," Cole said, slapping Baird on the back. The blonde grimaced, and that was when Allena noticed that his hand was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," she said, blinking. He looked down at his hand, then back at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Well no shit Sherlock," he said, causing her to give him a threatening look. "That's kind of what happens when you reach out into razor hail." She rolled her eyes, motioning for him to come over.

"Let me take a look," she said, eager to help. Even if it was the most irritating man in the world.

"I'm fine," he said pointedly, then grimaced again as she grabbed his hand.

"Right," she said, pulling him closer. "Now sit _still_." Cole chuckled, shaking his head.

"You best listen to the girl, man, I don't think she's playin'," Cole said, winking to Allena and pulling a smile from her. Baird snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you, Cole."


	13. Dark Labyrinth

**A/N:** Hey, am I actually getting closer to being back on schedule? Maybe XD I might have actually gotten this up yesterday if I hadn't been asleep all day... I went to ComiCon on Friday, if any of you guys went I was running around as Claire Redfield in the denim vest and cowboy boots XD I had tons of fun, met a lot of great people and I've got ideas for next year already mapped out. But good lord did it drain my soul, I was so tired after the con XD I barely stayed awake on the ride home .  
So, anyways, this is chapter 13 err'body! :D I hope you enjoy it ;D Bits and pieces of fan service in here somewhere, if you look reeeeeeeeeeal hard .

**Chapter 13: Dark Labyrinth**

"Baird, what's the status on the centaur?"

Baird peered out through the rain as the two men approached, one eyebrow raised. "Hey, no offense, but you guys look like shit," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, well you aren't exactly a fresh flower yourself," Dom shot back.

"Dom, Baird," Marcus growled. Allena chuckled from behind him; the girl had decided to camp out in the front seat with the door open, watching as Baird inspected the truck. Baird held up his hands mockingly, shaking his head.

"Minor damage, but I'll have it repaired in a minute." Suddenly, bullets traced along the ground- Dom and Marcus barely dove out of the way in time. "That is, if we didn't have a reaver swarm shitting down on us."

"Baird, get it fixed," Marcus said, taking cover. "We'll hold them off." Baird retreated back to the centaur as the others began shooting at the reavers, spotting Allena and motioning for her to come with him. "Since you're shotgun isn't exactly equipped for taking out reavers, you can help me with this."

"I've never worked on a vehicle before," she said with a frown, sliding out of the driver's seat and slamming the door behind her. Baird winced slightly at the loud sound.

"Jesus, you could be a bit more careful," he said. "Just because it's a tank doesn't mean you shouldn't treat it gently." She stared at him for a second, and he shot a scowl at her. "Come on, I'm sure you can hold a flashlight without fucking up."

The two ran around the front and knelt in the mud, Baird rolling out the toolkit he always had on him. "Here," he said, handing her a small light as he grabbed a wrench. He pried off the front board, setting it on top of a rock. "Point the light here," he said, before diving into the work.

"Baird, are you almost done?" Marcus called. Baird snorted- people these days expected fucking miracles.

"I'm trying, get off my back!" he shot back, before clamping a pair of pliers down on a chord. "Hold this here with your free hand," he instructed, taking her hand and guiding it to the pliers. She grabbed them, leaving his hands free as he dug around. He picked up a wrench, then cursed under his breathe. "Not again, my wrench is stripped! Alright, that's the last time I ever let any of you apes touch my tools."

"Baird, hurry it up," Marcus yelled, ducking as a reaver swooped in for a piece of the scarred gear.

"Almost have it," he said, rain trickling down his neck. He tightened a few parts, reaching out to adjust the light in Allena's hand every now and again. "I'm done, she's good to go!"

"Then let's get the hell out of here," Marcus shouted. He packed up his tools, taking his flashlight from Allena and shoving it into the pack before reaching down to help her. The two bolted for the centaur as the others ran back, reavers screaming through the air. He pushed Allena up, then climbed up the side of the centaur, causing her to poke her head out and look at him. "Where are you going?"

"Manning the turret, obviously," he shot back. "Get in there!" she retreated back into the confines of the centaur as the others jumped onto the sides of the centaur, the engine screaming to life as Marcus got into the driver's seat. The tires spun for a second, and then the vehicle took off, leaving the reavers in its wake.

"Having fun up there, baby," Cole called out, sounding like a kid at Christmas.

"Oh, totally," Baird called back sarcastically. "I can barely see, Marcus is probably gonna throw me off the top of this thing with his driving- yeah, I'm having a blast." Cole's laughter trailed away as the centaur tore through the darkness, firing at the reavers as they went.

-=V=-

"Control, do you have anything from Jack yet?"

The centaur tore around a corner, everyone crowded back inside. Allena looked across the cabin at Dom and Cole, holding on for dear life.

"Affirmative, Delta, You need to follow the old logging road up the mountain until it ends. If the data is correct, you should be able to find the entrance to the mountain from there."

"Roger that, control, Delta out," Marcus said, returning his attention back to the road.

"So, we find the entrance, then what," Cole called, as they bounced along. Allena shivered slightly- it must have been absolutely freezing outside, if they were cold inside.

"We find the stronghold, activate Jack's beacon… and then rain hell on these bastards."

"It sounds so easy in theory, doesn't it," Baird said mockingly, then cursed as Marcus turned sharply, knocking his head back against the inside of the centaur. "Dammit, Marcus!"

"Reavers," Marcus called back to them. "Dom, get up here and control the cannon." Dom got to his feet and crawled up to where the canon was mounted, a gust of cold air and snow blowing in through the hatch as he opened it.

"We've got troikas," Dom called out, and the centaur jerked as Dom fired the canon. "Keep it steady, Marcus!" Marcus growled and ran right over a bunch of Locusts, the centaur bumping slightly as he rolled over them.

"Aha, Locust road kill baby!" Cole crowed from inside the cabin. "Squish squish, squash squash! Ahaha." Allena held on for dear life as the centaur jerked around, tossing them every which way.

"You gotta stay on the road, man," Baird barked out, as Marcus barely avoided a tree. "Jesus!"

"We got a jump coming up," Marcus yelled back, making Allena's blood run cold.

"Marcus, put some juice on this thing," Dom called back, grinning as he looked down. The centaur suddenly sped up, and a startled scream left Allena as the centaur suddenly went up a ramp and into the air. Baird laughed at her as she clung to his arm, barely able to prevent himself from flying out of his seat.

"Woohoo! Oh yeah baby," Cole crowed, pumping one fist victoriously. The centaur landed hard, sending Allena flying against Baird.

"Ouch," she groaned, pushing herself off of him and back into her seat. "You guys are crazy!"

"Um, Marcus," Dom called out, peering back down under. "I'm not so sure about crossing an ice lake."

"We got no choice, Dom," Marcus growled from the drivers seat. Allena, Dom, Baird and Cole all exchanged worried glances, before Dom went back up. Allena held her breath as the centaur rolled onto the slick ice, struggling to find traction.

"Shit, we got nemacysts," Dom called, before the ice in front of them suddenly broke. Allena gasped, horror closing her throat as the centaur almost plunged head-first into the hole in the ice. Marcus stomped on the breaks, then reversed and drove around it. "The ice is breaking!"

"Marcus, now is not the time to drive like my grandmother," Baird yelled from next to Allena.

"I can't go any faster," Marcus shot back. "The ice is too slippery!" After a strenuous minute of dodging holes in the ice, they finally got across, the centaur rolling along happily as if it hadn't almost sunk.

"Nice driving," Dom said, his face pale but relieved.

"Don't relax too soon," Marcus said. "We got another one to cross." They started yet another tense trek across the ice, nemacysts crashing into the ice all around them.

"Oh man, I ain't so sure its gonna hold," Cole said, looking a bit sick.

"It'll hold," Marcus growled, guiding the heavy tank over the ice. They were almost out of trouble when a reaver plopped down in front of them, bristling angrily.

"Dammit, I'm not in the mood," Dom yelled from up top, before sending rockets into the reaver's face. With a scream, it went down, and the centaur passed back onto the road.

"That was too close, man," Baird said, his face pale and soaked with sweat. "Next ice lake, I'm driving!" Allena sunk into her seat, feeling like her bones had just turned into jelly.

"Next lake you're swimming'," Marcus said irately. Baird scowled, then looked down at his hand. Allena looked down too and blushed, releasing his hand from a death-grip. He smirked, then cursed as the tank jolted harshly over rocks.

"Marcus, it's a tank, but its not indestructible," Baird shot irately. "If you don't want to walk up the mountain stop treating it like it is!"

"Shut up, Baird," Marcus growled. "There's something wrong, the lights up here are going crazy."

"I told you," Baird shot primly, before getting to his feet to go and check out what was wrong. Allena gave Cole a terrified look, causing the man to laugh.

"Now don't you worry, baby, you're safe here," he said, before an explosion shook the centaur.

"Yes, totally," she snorted sarcastically.

"Dom, we got seeders up on that ridge, take 'em out!" The centaur jerked and trembled as Dom fired at the massive seeders, nemacysts crashing down all around them. Dom took the seeders out, just as the centaur gave a healthy rumble.

"All fixed, thanks to me," Baird said with a smug grin, returning to his seat. "You're welcome." They continued up the gauntlet, taking out reavers and outposts as they came to them.

"Delta, this is control," the smooth female voice of the intel officer said over the Tac/Com, startling them. "You should see a bridge up ahead. That's the way you want to go."

"Roger control, thanks."

The centaur headed up the snow-covered slope, around a bend and towards the old logging bridge.

"There is no way we are getting across that," Dom said, as they approached the bridge. Or what was left of it, anyways- the middle was pretty much non-existent, leaving the bridge unusable. Marcus frowned, looking around.

"There's got to be another way across," he said, scanning the landscape. He looked to the right and paused; Allena followed his gaze, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Marcus, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," she asked, her voice small. Marcus responded by revving the engine and backing the centaur up, lining it up with the ramp formed by a giant rock.

"Oh, I think he's thinking it," Baird said, grabbing onto the seat. "Hold on to your stomachs, everyone!" The centaur bolted up the ramp and through the air, Allena's heart caught in her throat.

"Yeah!"

"Shit!"

The centaur landed heavily, groaning in protest at the rough treatment it was receiving. "Whoever gave you people you're licenses should be shot," Baird growled from next to Allena. Allena was working on prying her nails out of the seat, her face deathly pale. The centaur spun wildly up the mountain, coming to a stop on a ridge that overlooked a sort of dip in the mountain.

"There, I think that's the entrance," Dom called, pointing towards the gate. .

"We're going to have to take down that barricade," Marcus grumbled.

"You got it, boss," Dom said, lining up the canon. The centaur shook, and a rocket slammed into the side of the tower that flanked the barricade, sending the tower toppling down on the Locusts below. The barricade went down, too, in a nice series of explosions.

"That's what I'm talking about," Cole crowed approvingly. "Nice shooting, Dom!"

"Control, we're entering Mount Kadar," Marcus called in over the Tac/Com. "Com signal's probably gonna go patchy soon."

"Roger, Delta, keep me posted if you can."

"Wilco. Delta out."

The centaur rumbled into the cavern of Mount Kadar, darkness closing over them. "Okay, we're in. Now what," Baird asked. Allena squinted through the darkness, barely able to make out the man's features.

"Now we keep our eyes out for the Locust," Marcus said, as if stating the obvious. "We're back on their home turf, so shape up." Baird mouthed Marcus's words mockingly, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because we can totally do anything from inside the centaur," he said, almost smugly. Allena raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was just doing it to try and provoke Marcus.

"You wanna walk? Then keep talking, buddy, and you can take care of the Locusts all by yourself."

"Ain't no sweat baby," Cole said, pumping himself up. "I always like away games!" The centaur rolled along, the darkness deepening as they went farther in.

"Great, it's gonna be real easy to shoot things now," Baird said sarcastically. Allena felt him lean against her slightly, digging around for something.

"Yo, somebody turn on the lights! Can't have no game without lights," Cole exclaimed from somewhere in the cold darkness.

"Happy," Marcus asked, annoyed, as the headlights flickered on.

"Corpser," Dom yelled, as something exploded out of the wall. The corpser shrieked at them, then retreated, leaving a hole in the wall for them.

"At least it ain't no freaky ass worm," Cole said. Allena nodded in agreement, leaning back against her seat and holding onto her shotgun for dear life. The ground began to shake, and the two shared a frantic glance.

"I really hope you didn't speak too soon," she said, before turning to look out the front window.

"Watch it," Baird shouted, as a rock suddenly came plummeting down. It crashed barely a few feet away from the centaur, too close for comfort. Marcus skirted around it, only to crash into a stalagmite. "Christ, Fenix, you suck at this!"

"Sorry that driving in the dark isn't my specialty," Marcus growled, jamming the centaur into reverse and then driving past the stalagmite. "Stop back-seat driving!" Baird leaned back, crossing his arms irately.

"Hey, mom, dad, are we there yet," he asked mockingly. Marcus shot a glare back at the man, one that said he would very much like to shoot the blonde. Baird just smirked back, nodding his head slightly. "Hey, keep your eyes on the road, genius."

Marcus growled, concentrating on driving. Allena's eyes widened as she spotted something hulking in the light of the centaur, before it suddenly flew up another ramp.

"I vote we stop doing that," she said through gritted teeth, as the centaur hit the ground, tossing her against Baird. "I don't think the centaur can take much more of that."

"It can't," Baird snorted. "Try telling that to knucklehead over there." A loud crash filled the air, and suddenly a huge slab of rock came crashing down, stopped only by a stalagmite and leaving barely enough room for the centaur to pass underneath.

"Yo man, stay away from the edge," Cole said, sounding nervous. Marcus skirted around carefully, Dom having to duck down for a moment to avoid hitting the rock.

"Marcus, wait, you shouldn't-" Allena began, as they approached another ramp, but the words were torn from her mouth as the centaur went flying again. The lights flickered out as it landed, and then suddenly the centaur shut off, leaving them in the darkness.

"Shit," Dom said, from somewhere up above.

"Baird, we lost power," Marcus called out.

"No shit," Baird spat from next to her. "Hold on, move over." The blonde moved away from her, and after a moment of silence, the sound of the engine starting back up filled the air.

"Come on, Baird, hurry it up," Dom said, as a growl shook the air. Allena closed her eyes tight, them opened them again- it didn't make a difference, with how dark it was.

"I'm trying, get off my back," Baird said, and then resumed tinkering with the centaur. "Come on, baby, come on," Baird grumbled, and then suddenly the centaur came back to life, the lights spilling across three corpsers. Allena gaped in horror as the one in the center opened up, screaming at them.

"Dom, take them out," Marcus growled. Dom fired quickly, and seconds later the creatures were nothing but piles of debris littering the cavern floor.

"We've got to be getting close, with all these big-ass guard dogs around," Cole said, leaning forward slightly to look out the front window.

"It's funny, Cole, that's what I was thinking," Marcus said, sounding less then amused. The Centaur rumbled onwards, the cavern beginning to lighten as they went.

"You gotta stop doing that, man," Baird shot at Marcus, as they launched through the air again.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Marcus retorted, easing the centaur along. Suddenly, two missiles tore through the air; Marcus slammed on the breaks, barely avoiding them. "Incoming!"

"Brumak," Dom yelled, causing Allena's blood to run cold. The centaur spun around to face the mighty behemoth as it roared, shaking the cavern as it challenged the centaur.

"Marcus," Allena shrieked, as the brumak charged them and nearly tipped the centaur over. Marcus growled something incoherent from the front as he fought to control the Centaur, the vehicle finally settling with a groan. He spun the centaur around, and Dom managed to send a salvo of rockets right into the brumak's face as it charged them again. The creature gave off a dying scream as it settled to the ground, dark blood staining the floor beneath it. Allena sunk into her seat, feeling like her bones had turned into jelly as the centaur rumbled past the dead monstrosity.

"Dom, shoot at that structure there," Marcus ordered. Dom aimed and fired, the structure toppling over and forming a ramp over what seemed to be a chasm leading to a river. "Only one way to go now."

"Marcus, are you crazy," Cole asked, his eyes wide. Marcus revved the engine, backing up a little.

"Oh, shit," Baird said, as they began to hurtle towards the ramp. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Here we go," Cole said, hanging onto the seat. The centaur flew up the ramp and through the air, soaring for an eternity before crashing back down.

"That's it, no more jumps, alright," Baird snapped, sounding shaky from nerves.

"Aha, come on baby let's do it again," Cole said, obviously enjoying himself. "Uh oh, I think Baird just pissed himself," he added, winking at Allena. Her and Dom burst into shaky laughter as Baird glared at Cole, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Not funny, man, not funny," he said through gritted teeth, making them all laugh harder as the centaur rolled along. The rest of the trip was relatively quiet as they went through the tunnel, splashing across a lake.

"Look, I see some Stranded," Dom said suddenly. The others looked out, and there were indeed people milling around next to a waterfall, talking and carrying things around. They all got to their feet and shielded their eyes from the bright light as the centaur came to a stop, scowls on their faces.

"Let's go, guys," Marcus said, and everyone crawled back out. Allena slid down the side and allowed Baird to reach up and grab her, helping her down.

"Thanks," she said with a nod, before turning to follow the others.

"What the hell are you doing down here," Marcus asked one of the Stranded, one who appeared to be the leader. Allena went to go explore, looking around the cavern with wonder. The Stranded had set up a little camp here, right next to the waterfall.

"Hey, what are you doing," A female voice asked irately. Allena turned around, looking up at the woman who had spoken to her. The woman's stern expression melted slightly as she looked at Allena's small form, their eyes meeting.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around," Allena said. "I'm not going to do anything."

"You're not a Gear, are you," the woman asked. Allena shook her head, slightly embarrassed- was it that obvious?

"I'm Allena Duke," she said, holding her hand out.

"Julia," the woman returned, shaking Allena's hand. She was a pretty woman, tall with sharp, dark eyes, her brown hair pulled back in a braid. "What are you doing with these guys?"

"Research," Allena said, making a small face. "Or… I was. Things kind of went wrong, now I'm just along for the ride." Julia raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Research?"

"On the Locusts. I study them," she told the woman. Then, she paused and reversed, a frown on her face. "At least, I did. I'm not sure how relevant my mission is anymore." Julia stared at her for a second, then nodded slightly, a look of understanding flashing across her features.

"They screw us all over, huh," she said, her tone distasteful. Allena shrugged a tad uncomfortably- what was she supposed to say? She'd heard stories about the Stranded, and she honestly felt bad for them- even though everyone else hated them.

"Alright, Cole, Baird, I want you to take these people up to the surface," Marcus called out, drawing Allena's attention and saving her from having to reply. "Dom and I will continue on foot." Baird gave him a disbelieving look, and drew closer to the man. The two argued quietly, before Cole interjected and told Baird to suck it up. Allena raised an eyebrow; what was Baird's deal?

"Old man, gather everyone and go with them," Marcus said, turning his back on Baird. "They'll take you to safety." Allena waited patiently for her orders, tilting her head to the side quizzically as Dom and Marcus talked to the old man. Marcus then turned and spotted Allena, moving towards her.

"Are you coming with us, or staying," he asked, surprising her. She shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. She looked around, spotting Julia as she went into a tent- and emerged with three kids in tow. One looked to be about Harley's age, making Allena's heart ache.

"I'll stay," she said decisively, dragging her eyes back to Marcus. "I'll stay and help get these people out of here. I'll only slow you two down, and besides," she added, her eyes meeting his for a moment, "let's face it, my mission is pretty much shot to shit." Marcus nodded once, understanding flashing in his eyes.

"Hey, Marcus," Baird said, approaching the two. "What if the beacon doesn't work," he asked, looking truly worried.

"Then we'll see Jacinto down here," Marcus said grimly. Baird stared at him for a second, then shook his head and turned away.

"Good luck, you guys," Allena said to Dom and Marcus as they passed. Dom paused, giving Allena a smile.

"Hey, take care of those two, alright," he said, giving her a hug. "And be careful. We'll see you later."

"Sure thing," she said, pleasantly surprised by the hug. She gave Marcus a smile; he nodded in acknowledgement. "Good luck, guys, we'll be fine up here." Dom chuckled, waving again before setting off the path. Allena went to join Baird and Cole, who were busy helping everyone gather their belongings.

"Here, let me help," she said, kneeling down next to Julia as she began packing up an old tent. The woman looked at her, startled, then offered her a smile.

"Thanks."

Allena moved about, helping everyone gather their belongings. She made sure to check that no one had left anything behind, and helped herd the children together.

"So, you ain't no Gear, huh?"

Allena looked up as she helped a young boy slip his backpack onto his shoulders, startled. A man around her age was leaning casually against a stalagmite a few feet away, his dark eyes watching her. She only shook her head, ushering the boy towards the other children. "What's a pretty face like yours doin' down here, then," he asked, eyeing her in a way that made her feel awkward.

"I was sent to work with the Gears," she said, trying to keep things to the point. "I was gathering intelligence, and-"

"You're a bit mouthy, ain't ya," the man said, sounding a bit irate. Allena frowned severely at him, stopping herself from putting her hands on her hips like a child. He took a step towards her, startling her- but she held her ground, her stomach tightening into a knot. "But you sure are pretty, I'll give ya that. What do you say-"

"You gonna get moving, or do you want us to leave you here for the Locusts," Baird said sharply, stepping in between Allena and the Stranded man. The man froze as Baird gave him a deadly look- Allena could see a fair bit of loathing in the man's eyes, but it was all hidden under a healthy dose of fear. Baird was undoubtedly bigger then the man, and the look he was giving him would have made Allena cringe even if he wasn't so big.

The man looked between Baird and Allena for a moment, then gave them a dirty look and skulked off, muttering something under his breath. Baird watched him go, then turned to look at Allena, his eyes still dark. Allena frowned, unsure of whether to be grateful or irritated that he'd come to her rescue.

"I could have handled that," she said, causing him to snort and cross his arms over his chest. "Seriously, Baird! Stop treating me like I-"

"You can't," he cut in, causing her to glare at him. "I'm pretty sure if it was just you and him, he'd win. Because you wouldn't shoot him." Allena paused, biting her lip. "That's the only thing you've got on a Stranded, your gun. And you wouldn't shoot one of them."

"And you would," she asked sharply, her temper getting the best of her. Baird paused and gave her a dark look; her eyes widened slightly, getting the message.

"These people are deserters," he said, his voice low. "They don't deserve anything from people like us." Allena stared at him, her temper rising to a boiling point at his words when she thought of the children, of Julia.

"You mean, from people like you," she asked, and if she hadn't been so angry she probably would have reveled in the startled look she caused to cross his face. "They were abandoned by the COG, Baird. Would you go back to the people who'd left you to die?" She shook her head at him, taking a step back. "I can see exactly where they're coming from," she said, her voice soft and brittle, before she turned and walked away from him.

She had to force herself not to run.

**-=V=-**

"Hey, Baird, what's wrong with Allena?"

Baird didn't look at Cole as he helped load some things into the Centaur, anger oozing off of him. If he was honest, he didn't know what exactly he was feeling- irritation, surprise, something else he couldn't describe, and all of it was because of Allena. Did she seriously think what these people had done were okay? They were abandoners, thieves, and they didn't deserve to live. Sure, maybe she was still upset over the whole thing with Hoffman- he'd be pretty pissed, too- but he would never side with these people.

Anger was the easiest to deal with, so he let himself be angry.

"How the fuck should I know," Baird said darkly, tossing another sack into the back of the centaur. "Princess over there is probably just having one of her temper tantrums."

"Damon," Cole said, his voice soft yet stern. "Have you looked at her?"

"Why would I?"

Cole sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, look here, I ain't sure what you two are fighting about, but you need to go over there and apologize." Baird only snorted, turning to give Cole a dark look.

"Why should I apologize," he asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I didn't do anything but try and help her. And what do I get? Not even a thanks." He turned and continued tossing things into the centaur, his anger rising. "She can go ahead and do whatever the hell she wants to, I'm tired of dealing with her." Cole shook his head, fixing Baird with a stern look.

"Ya'll two need to work this out," Cole said, sounding very much like a mother hen clucking at her children. "Now, the Cole Train ain't an expert on women or anything, but Allena isn't a hard book to read. She likes you." Baird froze and turned an icy glare on Cole, then snorted and shook his head.

"Right, because punching people totally screams 'I like you.' What are we, in kindergarten?" Baird rolled his eyes at the thought, turning around to finish loading things into the back of the centaur. Cole sighed, shaking his head.

"Damon baby, maybe it's just because you're in the middle of this, but it isn't hard to see how she feels. Or maybe your skull is just too dense for all this. I don't know," Cole said, lifting his hands up. "She sees us like a family, and you know from what she told us she ain't had much of that."

"Well, you guys have fun playing house over there," Baird said, irritated. "Meanwhile, I'm dropping these stranded off and getting the fuck out of here, and then I'm going to kill some things. Now, if you'll excuse me." Baird moved away from Cole, trying not to let the man's words get to him.

He didn't care, he told himself as he grabbed more things to toss into the back of the centaur. Now, if only he felt as convinced as he sounded in his head…


	14. Damages

**A/N:** I know, you guys hate me. I'm so sorry *sob* Life got crazy- my summer vacation is about to end and everything has been jammed up the last few weeks as we try to enjoy what's left before school starts up again. It probably didn't help that this chapter was so damn hard to write- hell, I'm still not okay with it, but I figured might as well give you guys _something_ for all my lolligagging. I kind of lost the drive and inspiration I had when I began this story, but it's back now and hopefully better then ever. So, enjoy chapter 14, and I wouldn't blame you guys for wanting to burn me at the stake for being gone so long.

**Chapter 14: Damages**

Allena found herself on the other side of the cavern, ushering children towards the centaur with Julia. She refused to look at the older woman; she could feel her keen eyes watching her intently, and it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't aware of any signs that she'd given off to make her think anything was wrong, but something told her that Julia knew. As soon as they had the children on the right path, Julia reached out and pulled Allena to a stop, startling her.

"What happened," she asked instantly, concern in her cool, dark gaze. Allena swallowed, hard, then shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, surprised by how clueless she could make herself sound. Julia raised an eyebrow, studying Allena's face.

"I know we're not exactly playing for the same team," she began, her tone softening, "but you can talk to me." Allena only gaped for a second, at a loss for words. "We may only have now, but you aren't alone in this."

"We are playing for the same team," Allena finally said, clamping her hand over Julia's and obviously startling the older woman. Understanding flashed in Julia's sharp eyes, and she nodded her head slowly. "I promise, I'm fine," she added. "Let's get the kids into the centaur."

Of course, it wasn't a hard task to get the kids to go towards the hulking metal vehicle, especially once Cole stepped around the corner. Allena watched, amused, as they flocked to him; apparently, they were smitten with the large man. The distrust of their parents did not effect them at all.

"Cole Train," they sang, swarming around his legs. Cole laughed, reaching down to swing one little girl up onto his shoulder.

"Will you tell us more about thrash ball," one of the younger boys asked, hanging onto his arm. The scene was vaguely reminiscent of monkeys climbing a tree at the zoo.

"What's it like," an older boy asked, his brown eyes wide.

"Now now, kids, we gotta get movin' before them nasty Locusts show up," Cole said easily, leading the swarm of children towards the centaur. "Up you go, now." Allena moved over to help Cole lift the children into the back of the centaur, leaving Julia to help organize other things.

"Cole Train, will you sit in the back with us," one of the boys asked as Cole hefted him up. He glanced over at Allena, who looked up at him as she bent down to pick up a small girl. He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, startling her- did he know what had happened between her and Baird?

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Allena said, even managing a smile as she lifted the girl into the back of the centaur. "I can't think of a better time for him to explain Thrash ball strategy to you." The children cheered, and Cole gave her a look that was a mix of grateful and concerned. One that said _we'll talk later, alright?_ She only shrugged one shoulder and handed the little girl her doll, trying not to think about the ride ahead.

**-=V=-**

Cole watched as Allena helped the kids into the vehicle, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Of course, Cole was no expert on reading people, but he could sense the uneasiness behind the smile she'd given the kids as she volunteered herself for suicide. Both of them knew that there was only room for one of the Gears in the back with all the Stranded; Cole had been willing to spare Allena the trouble, no matter how hard it would be to break it to the kids (he loved kids. Always had.)

"Hey baby, you sure about this," Cole asked, after the last child had been loaded. She shrugged her shoulders, refusing to look at him for a moment. "I don't mind, cross my heart."

"It'll be fine," she said, her voice soft. "Really. I'd hate for you to have to disappoint the kids." She glanced at the vehicle, where the children were eagerly clustered around the door as they watched Cole. "Besides, I think they'd have a better time talking to you then to me," she added with a short laugh that was almost sincere. Reluctantly, Cole nodded, then patted her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Allena," he said, drawing a smile from her. "You can go on ahead and relax, the Cole Train can handle the rest from here." She nodded once and slipped away, heading back to the centaur. Cole frowned slightly, then pivoted around, scanning the area for Baird.

"Yo, Damon," he called, waving over the blonde once he spotted him. Baird went over, a disdainful look on his face as he glanced at the Stranded around them. "Hey, I'm sitting in the back. Looks like the Cole Train's got some fans who want to talk to him." Baird stared at him for a moment; Cole waited patiently for the implications of such an action to wrap around the man's brain.

"Oh, hell no."

"We ain't got time to discuss this," Cole said, holding his hands up to prevent a tirade. He gave the blonde a smile, shrugging his large shoulders easily. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the kids now, would you?"

"Fuck the kids," Baird half-snarled. "I _am not-_"

"We better get moving," Cole interrupted easily. "I'll see you at the end of the trip, alright baby?" With that, Cole turned on his heel and began walking away, leaving no room for discussion.

"Dammit, Cole!"

He couldn't help a small chuckle as he swung himself up into the centaur, finding a seat among the kids. Baird needed this sometimes, Cole told himself. He could only pray that things didn't end with them tearing each other to shreds.

**-=V=-**

Furious was an understatement for how Baird felt. After hustling the rest of the Stranded into the back of the centaur, he went around the front, yanking the door open and hauling himself up. Lo and behold, Allena was already there with that stupid journal, and already carefully ignoring him.

"This is bullshit," he grumbled, turning the centaur on. "Are we ready back there, Cole?"

"Yeah, yeah," the man called back. "Keep your goggles on, baby, we're just buckling down. You can get goin' if you want." Baird shoved the stick into drive, then turned the centaur around, going back the way they came.

The hostility in the front seat was tangible, Baird staring straight ahead and Allena staring at the book in her lap.

"Hey, how you two doin' up there," Cole called back after a few tense minutes, sounding cheery.

"Just peachy," Baird retorted sarcastically, glancing at Allena. She looked at him and scowled, before promptly turning her back on him.

_Oh, real fucking mature._

Baird continued to drive angrily, his eyes narrowed into blue chips as the centaur rumbled along the rough, bumpy road. He was sick of having to deal with her- couldn't Cole just understand that? Time and time again, he'd stuck his neck out for her, only to get slapped in the face for it (literally, in one incident)- and people wondered why he was such an asshole. He couldn't wait to drop her ass off at the nearest FOB. Hell, he had nothing against booting her out of the centaur right that instant, if Cole wouldn't have bitched about it.

"You're driving sucks," she said after a moment, grabbing onto the "oh shit" handle over her head as the centaur rocked unsteadily over a pile of rubble. Baird glanced at her, a grimace on his face.

"Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch," Baird snorted, turning sharply. "I didn't know you scientist types spent all your time _complaining._"

"Shut up," she said, glaring at him. "God, you're irritating."

"Right back at you, _sunshine_."

She sent him a scathing glare that probably would have had a lesser man scrambling for cover, but Baird wasn't affected. He turned his head to look at her, one eyebrow cocked defiantly. The gauntlet had been thrown down, and she looked ready to pick it up.

He was caught off guard when she threw it full force into his face.

"You chauvinistic, self-centered, arrogant _pig_," she snapped, her hands balled into fists. "I'm so _tired_ of you and your god-complex, you selfish-"

"Oh, I'm _selfish_ now," he asked, unable to keep his temper in check. She'd just pushed him too far. "I'm sorry, who's the one who _punched me in the face_ when I tried to stop her from getting hurt? You know what, you're right, I'm sorry, I should have learned from the first time and left your pathetic ass to that Stranded guy back there."

"I could have handled it," she growled. "You can't see far enough past your nose to realize that I'm not as helpless as you think I am! But wait, of course, unless the COG trained someone, they aren't worth much to you, isn't that right?"

"I'm not a big fan of them, but I owe them," he snarled at her, barely able to keep his focus on the road. There was nothing he wouldn't have given to be able to pull over and strangle her at that moment. "Thanks to them we have some kind of order. Those Stranded don't believe in any kind of order, they're thieves, cowards and murderers."

"They're trying to survive, just like you and me," she said indignantly. "They were abandoned, Baird, and they don't want this war! They have to do what they have to do to make sure they survive, because the COG sure as hell isn't looking out for them!"

"Just shut up," Baird snapped at her. "Jesus, just because you think the COG is out to get you doesn't mean they're the _bad guys._"

"I'm sorry, I must have missed the definition then," she said, her eyes narrowing. "They _are_ working against me, Baird, you even said so yourself! Hoffman wasn't expecting me back alive."

"I wasn't expecting you to be alive this long, either," he snorted, earning a scathing glare from her. "It's called _logic,_ sweetheart, you couldn't hold your own in a bar fight. If it hadn't been for us looking out for your sorry ass, you'd be nothing but a pile of rotting bones down there."

"Why would they send me down if they weren't expecting me back," she said pointedly. "Why would you do that unless you want to get rid of someone? Explain that to me."

"You know what, maybe they were just tired of wasting money on you and your 'research,'" he finally said. "They knew you were too stubborn to quit it and they needed the money for more _important_ things, like actually finding a way to win this damn war." A moment of stunned silence settled over the cab, one that actually made Baird feel a bit uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.

"I guess I was a fool," she finally said, her voice quiet and brittle. "I should have known _you'd_ never understand."

"Oh, and why's that," he asked mockingly. "Because I'm not a bratty little scientist like you?" She shook her head, leaning back in her seat and giving a tired sigh.

"No, Baird," she said, reminding him of a mother scolding her child (which only served to agitate him more.) "You wouldn't understand because all you know is how to fight." She fixed him with a stern look, something flashing in those glacial eyes. "I want to _fix_ our world and our people. I'm sorry you can't see it that way." She turned her face away from him, leaning back into the seat. Baird stared at her for a second; her words hadn't been anything special, nothing for him to cry over, but that _look _she had given him…

He hated to admit it, but he kind of felt like scum right now, all because of that one little look.

"I can't wait to get away from you," he muttered to himself, turning his attention back on the road.

**-=V=-**

"Allena."

Allena turned to find Julia approaching her, snow crunching underneath her worn boots. Allena managed a smile, even though she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

"Will you guys be alright," Allena asked, glancing around. They had stopped in a small clearing, where the old man had instructed them to go- apparently, they knew the area, and could find somewhere safe here. Julia only shrugged, then gave Allena a smile.

"We've always been good at surviving," she replied, then reached out and rested a hand on Allena's shoulder. "You take care of yourself, okay?" Allena nodded, suddenly unsure of what to say. "You're a good, sensible young woman."

"Goodbye, Julia," Allena said, suddenly wishing that she could talk to the older woman longer. Allena had never had a mother in the conventional sense, someone who she could confide in and go to for answers, and Julia seemed like the kind of woman who would take in all of Allena's fears and soothe them away with wise words.

"I'll see you on the other side," she said with a more sincere smile and a wink, before turning to help round up some of the children. Allena stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do as the Stranded got ready to take off.

"Hey baby," Cole said, startling her as he came up from behind her. "Glad to see you all in one piece."

"Hi Cole," she said, turning to give him a smile. "Have fun back there?"

"Yeah," he said with a deep, throaty chuckle. "The Cole Train always loves talking to a few good fans." He looked and watched the group of Stranded walk away, scanning them all. "That lady with the dark hair was one sharp cookie."

"Julia," Allena asked, looking up at him. He nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, that was her name. Reminds me an awful lot of a lady I know." He suddenly chuckled, nudging Allena. "Hey, you should ask Baird about Boomer-Lady one of these days. Now _there's_ a story worth hearing, even if its mostly Baird bitchin'. He'll make it sound like he's a victim, but don't trust everything he tells ya." Allena stiffened slightly at the mention of the blonde, and the action did not go unnoticed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, swallowing past a lump in her throat. "Is it okay if I trade seats with you? I want to try and… catch some sleep." Cole examined her, then nodded.

"Sure thing, baby," he said, patting her shoulder. "I'll sit up front and baby-sit Baird, you go ahead and get some rest." She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew something was up, but was grateful that he didn't ask.

"Thanks, Cole," she said, resting a hand on his arm for a second before turning back and heading to the Centaur, exhaustion hitting her hard as she pulled the door open.

**-=V=-**

"What did you do to Allena?"

Baird sighed and closed his eyes as Cole climbed into the passengers seat, shutting the door behind him.

"Not now, man," Baird said warningly. Cole rolled his eyes, giving Baird a droll look.

"Don't bullshit me, baby," Cole said, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "You two were going at it- don't act like I couldn't _hear_ you."

"Is it important? Jesus, Cole, I can't drive with you yapping in my ear," Baird said irately.

"Then don't drive- go back there and talk to her," Cole urged. In response, Baird turned on the centaur and revved the engine, drowning out any possibility for a conversation. Cole waited patiently for Baird to stop revving the engine, giving the blonde a look that told him he _knew_ he was acting like a child. "Damon, you can't run away from this forever." Baird froze, his blood chilling in his veins as the man's words set in.

_You can't run forever._

_You have to grow up sometime, I didn't raise you to screw around all day._

"I'm not running," he said through gritted teeth, driving angrily over a rocky patch on the road. "I'm getting rid of a problem."

"Is she really a problem," Cole asked, his voice deadpan. This was getting too serious for Baird; he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to concentrate on driving.

"Hell yes," Baird retorted. "She's mouthy, and too smart for her own fucking good, and stubborn as all hell, and she just doesn't get that she can't take on the world all by herself." Cole watched him for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face. Then, suddenly, he grinned, a deep, warm chuckle rising up from his chest. "What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"Now who does that remind you of," Cole said, trying to contain his laughter. "Stubborn, smart as hell? Sounds a lot like you, man." Baird shot the man a dangerous glare, taking his eyes off the road to do it- to hell if they drove off a cliff, he wasn't feeling too hospitable towards the people in the vehicle with him at the moment. "That intimidates you, don't it?"

"What is this, psychiatry hour," Baird asked, trying not to spontaneously combust all over Cole. "Leave me the hell alone so I can fucking drive." Cole shrugged, leaning back easily in his seat.

"Whatever you say, man," he said, sounding amused. "Whatever you say."

**-=V=-**

Allena felt the Centaur jerk to a stop and opened one eye, staring at the wall opposite her. She'd sincerely tried to sleep- exhaustion had hit her as soon as she'd sat down in the back. Of course, Baird's driving was no better then Marcus' (thankfully they hadn't gone over any jumps). It had been a bumpy, uncomfortable ride, to say the least, and it felt like there was a jackhammer going off in her head.

She sat up as she heard the door open, sunlight spilling across the floor and stopping just shy of her feet. She peered through the bright sunlight, her lip curling slightly as she recognized the person standing in the doorway.

We're here," Baird said, his voice carefully neutral. Allena pushed herself up and made her way to the door, letting her eyes adjust to the sunlight. He reached up to help her; she ignored his offered hand and jumped down herself, her knee groaning in protest.

The temporary field base was bustling with activity, centaurs grumbling past as Gears prepared to deploy. She ignored the curious glances some of them gave her, brushing past Baird to talk to Cole.

"I guess this is it," she said, exhaling slightly as the large man approached her. He offered her a sympathetic smile, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"You done good, baby," he said with an approving nod. "You go on home now and get some rest. You deserve it." She tried to smile, but something told her it was a failed effort; she gave up and nodded, lowering her eyes. "What's up?" She shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Be careful, alright," she finally said, looking up at him. "Stay safe."

"Hey baby, ain't nothing gonna stop the Train," he said confidently. "You just wait, we'll be back home in no time." The smile that touched her lips was a little more genuine this time as she nodded her head. She knew they might not make it, but the man's words made her feel like they really would come back.

"I should go," she said, looking over her shoulder. Baird was there, leaning against the side of the Centaur with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked away before their eyes could meet, tilting her head up to look at Cole. He glanced past her, then smiled and held a hand out. She looked down, confused for a moment, then reached out her own hand. Before she could touch him, he grasped her hand and pulled her close, leaning down so that his lips were at her ear.

"He'll come back for you," he whispered in her ear, startling her. "He may be an asshole, but it's his way of looking out." She looked down as he pulled back, grasping her hand tightly. "You stay safe now, you hear?" She only nodded as he released her hand, taking a step away from him.

**-=V=-**

Baird couldn't believe he was really about to do this.

As soon as he saw her step away from Cole, he took that as his cue. Cole saw him coming and said something to Allena; he vaguely heard the words "check-in" and "gear", and then Cole was gone.

"Hey," he called out, before she could leave. She hesitated, and for a moment he thought she would just keep on going- but then she turned to face him, her icy eyes narrowed.

"Yes," she asked, the glacial indifference in her voice startling. She looked cool and professional, her expression distant. It was just like the time they had first met. Baird suddenly found himself at a loss for words- how the hell had Cole talked him into this again?

_Cole isn't holding your hand here, you can just walk away._

It wasn't as easy as that. She already thought he was an asshole.

_Plenty of people think that, what's one more?_

"Look, I really don't have time for this," she said impatiently, interrupting his inner monologue. "Neither do you."

"So that's it, then," he found himself saying, his words angrier then he meant for them to be. So much for keeping it cool. "You're just going to leave."

"Isn't that what you wanted," she snapped, fire rearing up in her eyes. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm herself. When she opened them, the cool control was back- he really hated this side of her. "You wanted me to go back. Well, I'm gone. Congratulations, Corporal," she said, her expression unreadable. "You've won." She turned abruptly and left, leaving him to stare after her, dumbfounded.

**-=V=-**

Her hands were shaking as she clenched them into fists, walking away from Baird and the Centaur. She felt as if something inside her were breaking into a million different pieces, and she didn't know why- she could chalk it up to disappointment in herself, for giving up so easily, but deep down inside she knew that wasn't it.

_It's over now,_ she thought to herself, swallowing hard. _Just let it die._ She focused her energy on walking, even though she didn't know where she was going. For all she cared, she could have walked off the edge of Sera.

"Soldier," someone barked at her, causing her to jump. A grizzled man stalked towards her; he was huge, big enough to actually intimidate her. He wasn't as big as Cole, but the way he held himself made him seem massive. "What the hell do you think your doing, lazing about?"

"Pardon, sir," she managed, startled.

"We're getting ready to deploy," he snarled at her, his eyes narrowed. "You don't even have your gear ready."

"Oh, no, there's been a mistake-" she began, but the man cut her off with a growl and shoved her forward.

"No time for your excuses," he barked sharply. "Get in that medical tent, get your stuff, and get your ass in gear! Move it, private!" He shoved her forward again, giving Allena no choice but to follow. He dragged her through the supply tent, tossing her a medical kit and a new Lancer.

"Sir, this isn't-"

"No more yapping, that's an order," he snapped, dragging her out of the tent and up to one of the rigs. He pushed her up the ladder, following closely behind. As soon as they were on the deck, he grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a lift.

"Wait, please," she began again, in a final attempt to point out the obvious mistake being made here.

"Get in that grind lift, soldier!"

"You don't understand, there's been a misunderstanding!"

Allena could do nothing as she was shoved into a lift, the restraints coming down as soon as she was seated. Another Gear approached and took the seat across from her, looking up at her as the restraints came down.

"Hey, wait a second, you're not Rebecca," he said, startled. She nodded her head, thankful that _someone_ realized the mistake that was being made.

"Hey, wait," the Gear across from her called, but it was already too late- the door had shut, and the red light above their heads began to flash. "Shit," he said, before the lift suddenly rocketed down. Both of them held on for dear life; Allena found herself missing the Centaur and Marcus' driving.

After an eternity (Allena _really_ hated grind lifts now), the lift came to a stop, the door opening easily. Both of them stumbled out, looking around. Allena couldn't help but be amazed- this place was different from the caverns. There was a haunted, regal feel to everything, orange light gleaming off intricately carved walkways. She finally looked at the Gear she had deployed with, the two of them staring one another down for a moment.

"Who are you," he asked, his brown eyes looking her over.

"Allena Duke," she responded, her voice hesitant.

Oh, hey, you're that scientist chick," he said, recognition crossing his features. Allena frowned slightly, one eyebrow raised. "Sorry," he said, giving her a grin. "We heard that you were over with Delta Squad. What are you doing back down here?"

"A mistake," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Your sergeant thought I was your medic, and now-" Both of them looked up in surprise as the roof above them suddenly began to shake, rock bits showering down on them- and then another grind lift came crashing down, barely ten meters from where they were standing. Two more came through seconds later, the Gears stepping out as if they had done this all their lives.

"Let's move, men," someone barked, motioning them forward. Allena and the Gear fell into step behind the others.

"We should tell him," the Gear said, nodding to the Gear in front. Apparently, he was in charge.

"I'll be fine," Allena said with a shake of her head. "There's nothing we can do about it right now." The Gear gave her a doubtful look, then nodded, the two of them jogging along after the others.

"I'm Private Luke Sanders, by the way," he said, not even slightly breathless as they made their way down a path. "Are you sure about this?"

"I went down once and made it out alright," she said with a shrug, wishing it was as _easy_ as he made it look. "Just worry about yourself, Private Sanders, I'll survive." The group slowed to a walk, the sergeant that had taken the lead holding up one fist for them to halt.

"Why haven't we made contact yet," one of the younger Gears up front asked in a whisper that Allena barely heard. The sergeant glanced back at him, a perpetual scowl gracing his features.

"Don't you worry son, we will," he said in a grave voice, not even bothering with a whisper.

It didn't take long for trouble to find them; soon the sound of gunfire was ricocheting off the walls, bullets whizzing through the air. Explosions rocked the ground underneath their feet, men shouting to each other for ammo and covering fire.

"Shit," Private Sanders yelled, grabbing Allena and yanking her down as something exploded right in front of the low wall they had taken cover behind.

"They just keep coming," one of the men yelled, sounding desperate.

"We can't fight them off," another shouted, before a hail of bullets took him down.

"You have to get out of here," Private Sanders said to Allena, popping up and letting loose a spray of bullets.

"I can't just leave you here," she said, her eyes wide. He shook his head, ducking down a little lower. He glanced up at her, soft brown eyes searching hers for a moment.

"You have to," he said simply. "You need to get somewhere safe; there's nothing you can do now except get the hell out of here." She gave him a doubtful look; he offered her a grin. "Don't worry, we'll cover you." She bit on her lip, then nodded, realizing the truth behind his words- she had to leave. There was no other way.

"Hey, wait," he said, before she could get up and run. He reached into his armor and grabbed something, yanking his tags off. He took her hand and slapped them into her palm, closing her fingers over them. "Give that to my wife," he said with a nod. "Tell her I love her." Allena's heart almost broke then and there; she wasn't sure she could just leave these men to die. "Go, now! Before they overrun us!"

Allena pursed her lips, then nodded and scrambled away.

As soon as she could, she got up and ran, the tags clutched tightly in her hand.


	15. Where We Are

**A/N:** OH JESUS, IT LIVES.  
You have no idea how long it took me to write this. Once I stopped _restarting_ it, that is. I think there are about five different versions of this chapter floating around on my computer. Couple that with an insanely busy schedule and, well, it took longer then I anticipated for this to get done. I'm really sorry guys . It's kind of rushed and I'm not sure I like some of it, but I decided that I needed to just get this chapter up and over with no matter how painfully bad I think it is (if it's taking me five tries to write a chapter, I figure I'm never going to win.) Constructive criticism would be appreciated!  
Note, this chapter is a lot of fanservice. I think it just kinda ended up that way . Um, anyways, enough of my incessant babble, I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 15: Where We Are**

Allena had never felt so alone.

She'd ran, just like Luke had told her to- she'd ran until she couldn't hear gunfire anymore, the shouts of dying men fading away like the memory of a bad dream. The screams haunted her as she went; she had to force herself to think about something, _anything_ else. She kept hoping that maybe she'd get lucky and find another squad, someone to help her through this mess.

It seemed her luck had run out.

She missed Delta Squad. She knew the chances of running into them again were slim, but she would have given anything to be back with them. Even Baird, as surly as he was. She'd left him on a bad note, and she could try to lie to herself, say that she didn't care, but a small voice whispered in her head that she _did_ care. She was still struggling with how she felt about him; he was so much more complex to her, even more complex then Marcus (who was a creature of mystery to everyone but Dom, it seemed.) She couldn't just give up on him and tell herself she hated him, and that was what bothered her the most.

She sighed and came to a stop, looking for somewhere where she could rest for a few minutes. It probably wasn't a smart idea- she was in the Hollow, and while she hadn't run into any trouble just yet this place was undoubtedly crawling with Locusts- but her feet ached enough that she had to sit down. She felt extremely weary as she made her way into a tiny little offshoot of the main cave, plopping down into a small alcove and sighing in relief. Her feet throbbed as she curled up against the wall, resting her head against the cold, hard stone.

She needed to start thinking strategy. Wandering around the Hollow wasn't going to get her anywhere except for into a shitload of trouble. She knew she had to get back with another squad, but it was getting from point A to point B that had her stumped.

_How could I reach someone… my radio!_

She'd forgotten all about the tiny little device in her ear, and she almost smacked herself as she quickly reached up to check it. She pressed the button on the side, static rushing into her ear.

"This is Allena Duke, is there anyone out there," she whispered into the ear piece, afraid of drawing attention to her location if she spoke too loudly. "I repeat, this is Allena Duke, does anyone read me?" Static, and as the seconds ticked on it became less and less comforting. There must have been no one in range, she realized, her heart sinking as she let her hand drop.

_What would Dom or Marcus do?_

She sat there and pondered this, then sighed and shook her head. They'd keep on going, because they could take on whatever the Hollow threw at them- they were trained for this. She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her Lancer, checking the ammo before poking her head out of the alcove.

She couldn't just sit there and wait for something to kill her. Trained or not, she had to keep on going.

She did her best to lay low, trying not to draw any attention to herself. She wasn't stupid- she knew that she couldn't take on a small patrol. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could take on _one_ Locust. That's why it seriously freaked her out when one came strolling along, a Lancer stolen off of a dead Gear clutched in its hands.

She slid behind a wall, her heart pounding in her chest as its footsteps got louder. She had two options here- stay hidden and hope it didn't spot her, or try and use the element of surprise to her advantage and shoot the thing.

With her luck, she'd probably get shot, so she stayed hidden. It was going so well too, until she accidentally hit her elbow against the wall, the armor there making a dull _smack_ as it connected with the stone.

_Oh shit._

Gunfire instantly assaulted her position, the Locust growling something in its language. She blindly fired back, pressing herself against the wall. She waited for a lull in fire, then poked her head out, aiming her Lancer and letting off a short burst. They bit into the rock barrier the Locust had hidden behind, but missed her mark. She waited, her finger hovering over the trigger….

There! She squeezed as soon as it came up, its skull exploding as her bullets found it's mark. She exhaled, her muscles turning into jell-o as she leaned against the wall.

"That was way too close," she breathed, before pushing off the wall. Whatever patrols were in the area would have been alerted to her position; she had to get moving. She stopped by the Locust and took whatever she could- extra ammo for her Lancer, a grenade, and a heavy pistol. She stood up as she strapped the pistol holster to her thigh, peering down the path the Locust had just come from.

_There might have been others._ True, and the sounds of a fight would have had them double-timing it over. She couldn't go down that path- but there was a second one on her left, one she wouldn't have seen if she hadn't been standing next to it. Risks aside, it was really her only option. The tunnel was cool and dark; she was forced to blindly grope along the wall until her eyes adjusted. She kept close to the wall, hoping she didn't run into any trouble. The pathway was too narrow for her to survive another tussle.

The middle of the tunnel- or what she assumed to be the middle- was extremely dark, the kind of darkness that had weight to it. She forced herself to breath slowly as she placed one foot in front of the other, her hand held out so that she didn't run into any walls.

It turned out, it wasn't what was in front of her that she needed to worry about. It was what was under her feet.

One second, she'd been walking along through the darkness, trying to get some reign on her senses, and the next, she was falling. She didn't even have time to scream as she tumbled through space- and then she hit the ground hard, almost hard enough to knock herself out. Rubble rained down on her as she stared up at the hole above her, disoriented.

_Check for broken bones._ She struggled to sit up, her hands patting all over her body. Luckily, the worst she had to worry about were a few cuts and bruises- extremely lucky, she thought, exhaling carefully. Her back ached in protest as she clumsily got to her feet, reaching for her Lancer as she tried to figure out where she was. Torches crackled overhead, orange light reflecting off smooth-cut stone and intricate carvings.

_Whoa…_

She gaped for a second, until a sharp pain in her ear made her yank her earpiece out. She stared at it in horror- the little device was warped, damaged in her fall.

_Just my luck_, she sighed, tossing it down and stepping on it. She looked back up at her surroundings, her Lancer held tightly in her hands. "Alright, where do I go from here," she mused aloud, looking around her. The area she was in looked like some kind of huge _playground_, with multiple doorways and staircases everywhere. She opted for one of the paths in front of her- stairs weren't really on her list of things she wanted to deal with, and her cramping muscles grateful as she continued to trudge down the level path.

The silence made her jumpy, to say the least. She kept expecting something to jump out of the walls at her, ready to tear her apart before she could react. It took her a while for her to take her finger off the trigger, for her heart to stop racing every time she thought she saw something moving- and the fact that she'd _had_ that kind of time was amazing.

"Where the hell did they all go," she grumbled quietly to herself. Not that she was too keen on getting into any fights, but the silence was almost as bad as the Locust.

She was beginning to tire out again- she swore that if she ever got out of this, she was going to the gym ASAP. She leaned against the wall, taking a moment to catch her breath.

The guttural grunts of Locust caused her head to jerk up, her body tensing as a patrol came around the corner.

**-=V=-**

"It's real quiet."

Baird glanced over his shoulder at Cole as they made their way down the path, his brow furrowed into a scowl. "Where're all the Locust at," Cole asked, voicing his very thoughts. "You think we would have run into some by now…"

"Maybe their having a tea party," Dom said sarcastically. Baird sneered at the man, ready to give him the finger.

"We'll find plenty soon enough. Focus on finding a way into the Nexus," Marcus interrupted, before Baird could say anything. Baird rolled his eyes at Marcus, thinking dark thoughts- he'd been in a particularly bad mood since they'd deployed. It hadn't been lost on any of them, either.

"Damon, you alright," Cole asked, as Marcus and Dom got engaged in their own conversation. "You been awfully moody."

"Just peachy," he replied sarcastically. Cole gave him a look that said _I know you better then that_, one eyebrow raised.

"What're you so worried about? You gotta get your head in the game, baby," Cole said, trying to nudge his friend out of his shitty mood. It wasn't working. "You ain't still worked up over Allena, are you?"

"No," Baird said defensively; too quick, he'd given himself away. Cole's eyebrow raised higher, a grin trying to spread across his face.

"Uh-huh. Now why don't you stop bull-shitting yourself and admit it- you feel bad." Baird sighed exasperatedly, running a hand over his face.

"Jesus, Cole, we are not talking about this," he said. "She's back where she belongs, I'm _glad_ she's gone."

"I miss her," Cole said conversationally, completely ignoring Baird. "Sure, she was a bit green, but she was a good kid."

"More like a pain in the ass," Baird snorted. "Look, I'm sure once this whole mess is over you two can meet up and be best friends or whatever," he said sarcastically. "I, on the other hand, am completely content with never seeing her again."

"C'mon, man, you can't mean that," Cole said, nudging Baird slightly. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you don't think she's all that bad?"

"Because it isn't Friday and I'm not drunk," Baird said drolly. "Look, I mean it when I say, I couldn't care less. Now, are you done trying to probe my brain for something you _aren't going to find?_" Cole fixed him with a stare that would have shamed a lesser man; Baird, personally, wasn't cowed by it.

"You gotta stop letting these things slip out from between your fingers, baby," Cole finally said, with a sigh and a shake of his head. _That_ threw Baird off his tracks. "Girls like her are rare- unlike all those promotions you messed up, she ain't gonna come back."

"Good god, Cole, enough," Baird said. "If I talk about this, will you leave it alone?"

"If that's what you want, baby," Cole said innocently; Baird rolled his eyes, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Forgive me if I don't understand your fascination with my love life," Baird snorted. "How many times to I have to tell you I don't like her before you get it through you're head?"

"You don't see the way you look at her," Cole quipped back. "You've never looked at _anyone_ like that."

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I look at everyone like they irritate the hell out of me. Even you, sometimes," Baird said, thoroughly done with the topic. Unfortunately for him, Cole wasn't going to leave it alone.

"Yeah, well, you never looked at Claire that way, I can tell you that baby." Oh, _low_ blow, and they both knew it. Baird winced at a name that he wished could be burned from his memory.

"_She_ was a sarcastic bitch. I never should have looked at her in the first place," Baird shot back. It had been a silly thing, when he had been young and stupid. Claire had seemed like an angel, especially after he'd just moved out of the hellhole he'd shared with his mother.

That is, until she'd tried to shoot him and then pressed rape charges on him. Things had gone downhill _real_ fast.

"You can't tell me you don't like her at least a little bit."

"And what if I do," Baird asked, the question a tad more hostile then it should have been. "Why the hell does it matter if I do or not?"

"So, do you," Cole prompted, unfazed by Baird's words. Baird opened his mouth to reply, _No, I do not,_ then stopped, his mouth closing slowly. Wait, did he? Self-analysis wasn't really Baird's forte, and he'd never really had a need to think about things, anyway. Usually, the answers were clear cut yes or no, black or white. However, the subject of how he felt about a certain icy-eyed scientist was a decidedly gray area.

He _hated_ gray areas.

"Well, that gives me the answer I need," Cole said with a chuckle and a wink, almost toppling Baird over with a pat on the back.

"Hey, wait, I didn't say anything," Baird said, a frown on his face.

"You didn't need to, baby," Cole sang, as he moved forward to catch up with Dom and Marcus. "Don't worry, I'll tell Boomer Lady she'll finally get those grandbabies she wanted."

"Dammit, Cole," Baird muttered, trying to catch up with them. Leave it to the former Thrashball Player to read way too much into things- of course he would jump the gun just because Baird needed a moment to think. A nasty little voice in his head pointed out that Baird never needed to think about answers.

He was going to shoot himself.

"If you two are done gossiping over there, we've got work to do," Marcus growled, turning unnerving gray eyes on the two as they caught up. "The path splits up ahead; Dom and I will go left if you two will take the right." Baird snorted; he hadn't expected that Marcus would be willing to split from Dom anytime soon. He gave Cole a look that clearly warned him against any more psychoanalysis as they turned to take the right path. Cole smiled back innocently, motioning for Baird to lead the way.

It was too silent, Baird decided, as the two climbed down a long set of stairs. They were close to the heart of the Hollow; one would have thought they'd run into more trouble. Baird was actually itching to get into a fight, to get his mind off of things best left forgotten.

"You hear that," he asked after a while, cocking his head to the side. No, that was definitely gunfire he was hearing.

"It's go time, baby," Cole said eagerly, as they both broke out into a jog. This was what he lived for; the thrill of battle, the rush of adrenaline as he switched into predator mode, safety switched off.

They came upon the Locust patrol quickly- and it was too easy, their backs focused on another target. Baird and Cole took their time picking the small patrol off, savoring each kill until silence fell over the cavern once more.

"What were they shooting at," Cole asked, as Baird stepped out into the open. He opened his mouth to reply when a movement caught his attention; he pulled his Lancer up quickly, his eyes narrowing into cold blue chips.

As his eyes settled on his target, his mouth actually dropped open in surprise.

"Baird," Allena managed in a dry voice, her eyes wide and incredibly blue. She lowered her Lancer, giving him a better view of her face; she looked like hell, cuts and bruises all across her skin. Before he could say anything, Cole pushed past him, crossing the space to examine the girl.

"Damn baby, what happened to you," he asked, taking her face gently in his massive hands.

"They thought I was a medic," she said, sounding dazed as he tilted her face this way and that. "And then we were ambushed, and… I've been alone for about an hour, maybe? And it was too quiet until that patrol found me." She stopped and looked up at Cole, a haunted terror cutting through her dazed expression. "I really thought I was going to die, Cole."

Baird watched as Cole pulled her into a brief hug, reassuring her, and Baird couldn't stop thinking about the haunted look she'd given him. Like someone who had come closer to death then they could handle.

"Yo, Damon baby, what are we gonna do? We can't leave her here," Cole said, cutting through Baird's thoughts. Baird frowned slightly- what were they going to do?

"Shit, she's gonna have to come with us," Baird realized, before turning to look at Allena. He gave her a once over, his gaze clear and analytical, and decided that she was physically fit to tag along. "Can you handle it," he asked, fixing her with a probing stare. "I mean, are you going to be a burden, or can you pull yourself together?" That steely look shot back into her eyes, her chin tilting up like she was a queen.

"I can handle this," she said, her voice regal despite how painfully dry it sounded.

"We can't afford to stick our necks out for you, and we won't," he warned her.

"I don't need you to," she shot back. Baird paused, his eyes narrowing slightly, then nodded- on any other day, he would have gotten a kick out of the surprised look on her face.

"Cole, take point," Baird instructed; Cole nodded hesitantly, looking at Allena one last time before turning to lead the way. "Allena," he said; the look she gave him as she turned around could have rivaled his most irritated look. "Don't die on me." She blinked, startled, then nodded her head slowly before turning to follow Cole.

**-=V=-**

Cole glanced down at Allena as she trudged on along next to him, looking worn out. He was impressed with her determination to keep going; it looked like the only reason she was able to put one foot in front of the other was sheer willpower.

"You alright," Cole asked her; she jumped slightly, looking up at him.

"'m fine," she said after a moment; the haunted look on her face told him otherwise. "I'm just… thinking."

"Don't let him get you all twisted up," he said, obviously startling her.

"Who…?"

"Baird's… unique. He don't exactly get along with the other kids." Allena fixed him with a blank stare; he took that as his cue to keep going. "See, the thing is, he doesn't really know how to express himself. He ain't ever had the kind of life where he could show any weakness. So, he locked it all away." Cole shrugged his large shoulders easily. "He ain't an asshole to be an asshole, despite what he may say- it's all he knows."

"I'm sorry, Cole," she finally said, shaking her head. "I don't quite understand what you're telling me." He nodded sagely; he figured she wouldn't. She was just as bad as Baird when it came to matters of the heart. Luckily enough for the both of them, Cole had plenty of experience with such things.

"The thing with Baird is, the more he cares about someone, the more he seems to push them away," he elaborated. Allena paused, staring at him for a second. "It's his defense mechanism against getting hurt."

"Hurt," she asked, her expression still very much lost.

"Hurt," Cole confirmed, then lifted his free hand and patted it over his chest. "He's got a lot of scars under here, baby, if you know what I mean." She frowned slightly; he could see the gears turning in her head. He chuckled and patted her shoulder gently. "You'll understand eventually, baby."

"Uhm, thanks Cole," she said, a thoughtful look on her face as she turned away from him.

"If you two ladies are done gossiping up there, we need to radio for Marcus," Baird called out, causing them to turn around.

"What's up, baby," Cole asked, as they backtracked. Baird thumbed over his shoulder, a smug expression on his face.

"Well, it looks like I just found our way into the Nexus."

**-=V=-**

When Dom and Marcus met back up with Baird and Cole, the last thing they had been expecting was to see Allena standing in-between them. Dom only gaped, his brown eyes wide with disbelief as Cole explained the situation to Marcus.

"And that's how she ended up down here," Cole concluded, placing a hand on Allena's shoulder. "Baby got lucky she found us again."

"I'll say," Marcus said, giving the young woman a once-over. "You injured?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "Cole and Baird found me in the nick of time." Marcus nodded, before turning to talk to Baird about what he had found. Dom went to check on Allena, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said, worry coloring his voice. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"I don't think I can go back," she said, something they both already knew. "I think I can handle it." He frowned slightly; the confidence he'd grown accustomed to had disappeared from her voice. It made him wonder just what had happened to her, but he didn't get a chance to ask as Marcus called them together.

"Baird found an elevator that he thinks will get us across to the Nexus," Marcus told them. "If he's right, we can get to the palace and the Queen."

"Well then, let's go knock on this bitch's door," Cole said, pumping himself up. Baird pulled the lever open, allowing them onto the platform. As soon as they had all gotten aboard, Marcus pulled another lever; the lift jerked forward before gliding up into the air.

Dom spotted Allena as she backed away from the edge of the platform, looking jumpy. The look on her face vaguely reminded him of a mouse he and Carlos had caught when they were younger; terrified and trapped, with nowhere to run to. He was surprised when Baird suddenly appeared next to her, gently taking her arm and pulling her more towards the center of the platform.

_Interesting,_ Dom noted, his brow furrowed slightly as he watched the two talk in low, hushed voices.

**-=V=-**

Allena was terrified.

_I'm underground, and I'm still freaking out about heights,_ she thought cynically, backing away from the edge of the platform. It had been a mistake, looking over; it was a long way down, the sea of imulsion glowing hundreds of feet below. She forced herself to inhale, biting down on her lip nervously.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She looked over her shoulder as Baird approached her, his face devoid of emotion. She nodded shakily, setting her jaw. He glanced around, then reached out and gently took her arm, surprising her as he pulled her farther away from the edge.

"Don't think about it," he instructed her. She should have been irritated with him, but she found herself nodding her head, still gulping down air. "Quit breathing like that or you'll hyperventilate. Close your eyes, it'll help." She struggled to slow her breathing, letting her eyes drop shut like he told her to. The rocking of the platform as it traveled along the line was too much; she opened her eyes again, grabbing on to Baird's arm to keep her balance. "Easy," he said, letting her hold onto him. "Do you honestly think we're going to let you fall?" She shook her head hesitantly, swallowing hard and forcing herself to let go.

"Thanks," she managed, looking up at him. He only nodded as he stepped away from her, leaving her feeling rather confused- Baird and nice weren't two things she had thought went together. Or maybe he was just trying to be practical; she wasn't going to be much use to anyone if she was freaking out.

"Still don't get how they could build all of this shit so fast," Baird said, as he turned away from her. Allena could almost hear the gears in his head turning, calculating, measuring, as his eyes swept the structures around them.

"Ah hell, we still don't know how long they've been down here," Marcus said, sounding tired as the lift jerked to a stop, then began moving horizontally.

"And all this emulsion," Baird continued, obviously unfazed by Marcus's observation. "Are they thriving off of it?"

"Maybe," Marcus said with a shrug. "But that queen of their's keeps talkin' about reachin' the surface." Just then, a clear, accented female voice blared through the air all around them. Allena tilted her head up, listening curiously.

"_On the surface of Sera, we shall find our destiny."_

"Was that her," Allena asked, looking to Marcus. The man nodded, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Speak of the devil." They sat in silence for a moment, staring at one another. Allena's head jerked up as the lift suddenly came to a stop, nearly throwing her off her feet.

"The hell," Dom said, frowning.

"Baird, can you check that out," Marcus asked. The man grumbled something as he got up and went to check out the mechanism, peering at it with a critical eye.

"We got reaver's," Dom suddenly said, drawing their attention. Allena turned and instantly ducked, barely missing a missile to the face as the reaver zipped by, bristling angrily.

"Well, no shit," Baird called sarcastically from where he was. "This shit's always gotta happen to us."

"Shoot 'em down so they don't knock us off the cable," Marcus shouted. Allena lifted her Lancer to her shoulder and began to fire, the gun slapping into her shoulder as rounds filled the air.

"_These creatures cannot hope to stop us."_

Something about the way the woman spoke set of warning bells in Allena's mind, but she couldn't figure out what it was about her that did it. It probably didn't help that she was forced to dodge for her life on about 15 feet of metal with three rather large men, dangling hundreds of feet over emulsion pools. She rolled to her left to avoid getting hit with a rocket, breaking out into a sweat as she felt the heat from the projectile blaze past her cheek. _Oh shit,_ she thought, trying not to run into Marcus as she recovered.

"Grubs," Dom yelled, indicating another lift coming straight for them. Cole pulled Allena down into cover as bullets began to rain down on them, the Drones grunting at each other as they engaged the Gears.

"_The Lambent know not our full strength."_

"Uh, what the hell's she talking about," Baird asked, pausing to peer down at them.

"_We will drown them in their own blood!"_

"After the fight, Baird," Marcus growled, tossing Dom another clip.

"This things about to go, Marcus, I can't fix it," Baird said, hopping down as the other lift came to a stop next to theirs.

"Everybody off," Marcus ordered, clearing off the last of the Locusts. Allena followed after Cole, clipping her Lancer to her back as the others jumped easily onto the lift next to theirs. She glanced down as Cole vaulted over, then froze, her heart stopping in her chest as she realized just how high up they were. She could hear the others yelling for her to jump, but it was an effort to get her legs to move again; she could feel the lift giving way underneath her as she took a step forward, forcing herself to look up.

_Shit, I'm not going to make it,_ she thought, panic tearing through her. She jumped as the lift began to drop away, suspended in the air for one terrifying second before her hand grabbed onto the edge of the lift.

Baird grabbed her hand as her fingers began to slip, dragging her back onto the lift with a grunt. She landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor with his arm around her, her heart beating manically as she gasped for air.

"Allena, are you alright," Dom asked, as she pushed herself off of Baird. She nodded as he helped her to her feet, her legs shaking like jell-o. She turned to look at Baird as Cole pulled him to his feet, the frayed look on his face enough to shame her.

"Thank you," she managed past the lump in her throat. "I'm really, really-"

"You say sorry too much," he cut in, brushing at his armor. Then he looked at her, one blonde eyebrow arched. "Breathe." She only nodded weakly, inhaling slowly. He wasn't going to let her wallow in self pity, and she was grateful for that.

The lift finally came to another dock, shaking slightly as it came to a stop. "Alright, let's find a way in," Marcus said, motioning them forward. She couldn't have gotten off of the platform any faster, relief flooding her senses as she got back onto hard ground.

"Didn't I tell you, baby," Cole whispered to her as he passed, nudging her softly. She frowned slightly, letting him pass her as they began to move closer to the Nexus.

She still didn't understand.


	16. Highway To Hell

**A/N:** I have the best readers in the world. Honestly, you guys are too good to me, and I'm going to try and be better about getting chapters up. Pinky promise.  
This one was a pain in the rear to write (like the two chapters before it...) There was a lot of editing and re-writing to do, so if you catch any mistakes feel free to point them out so I can fix them. Also, things between Allena and Baird feel awkward, and not the good kind of awkward. Is it just me, or do you guys feel that, too? Maybe it's just because I've changed the story a bit since I began writing this...

Teehee. Allena is such a dork, with her magnets and whatnot. I liked writing that part, even though it feels a bit scattered and oddly placed to me. Also, please excuse the huge, uncharacteristic chunks of _talking_ involved in this chapter. I know in the game you have to fight through shitloads (Whch isn't my term) of Locust down in the Hollow/Nexus, but all the talking is kind of needed. Cole has to work his magic somehow *snicker* I think I kind of (half-assedly) explained my reasoning behind it, but yeah. Definitely not one of my finer moments.

I'm done complaining :) Enjoy this chapter guys, I hope you do. R&R for the win! (And who knows, I might even update faster.)

**Chapter 16: Highway To Hell**

It was hard trying to keep up with the others as they trucked along; Allena struggled to maintain their pace, gritting her teeth against the fatigue in her muscles. The deeper they pushed into the Hollow, they farther they seemed to get from anything; there was no sound, and barely any movement.

"Where is everyone," Allena asked, huffing slightly as she jogged to keep up with them. It didn't help that she was much shorter then them; one of their steps equaled three of hers.

"She's got a point," Cole said, looking around them.

"Probably drawn to the beacon," Marcus said, shrugging. "Any patrols would have headed that way, more then likely. Anyone else would have drawn back into the Nexus to protect the Queen."

"Which means we'll have a great time once we get in there," Baird said, mockingly cheerful. Allena threw him a despairing glance, her body already rejecting the idea of more fighting. She really was not cut out for this, she decided, dragging herself up a set of stairs behind Cole.

They entered a small chamber, separated from another chamber by a heavy metal gate. The sound of gunfire ricocheted off the walls, but none of it was aimed towards them.

"Why are they in such a hurry," Baird asked, one eyebrow raised as he pointed ahead. Allena came to a stop next to him, peering through the gate. There were Locusts on the other side, shooting at something that she couldn't see.

"Looks like we must be kickin' some serious ass," Cole commented, as one of the Locust fell to the ground, its leg dragging behind it as it tried to crawl away. A grenade went off, the flash causing them to cover their eyes for a second.

"I don't think it's us," Marcus said, as they all looked again. "Too far from the beacon. Must be something else going on." They went up a staircase to another platform, where they had a better view of the fight.

"Are… Are they fighting each other," Dom asked, sounding dumbfounded. He was actually gaping at the scene, his mouth slightly open in a small _o_ of surprise.

"What the hell," Cole exclaimed. They all watched, amazed, as the Locusts retreated into a tower, pursued by the second group of Locusts.

"This makes no sense," Dom said, frowning slightly. "Is there some kind of rebellion going on?"

"That doesn't make any sense either," Allena said with a shake of her head. "From what little I've studied, the Locust are wrapped around the Queen's finger. It would take something huge for them to start causing trouble."

"Something huge like what," Cole asked; Allena could only shrug her shoulders. She was just as baffled as they were. They slowly turned away as the sounds of the battle faded, each lost in their own thoughts for a moment. Allena probably wouldn't have noticed the dais if she hadn't ran into it, wincing as she knocked her hip against it sharply.

"What's this," she asked, leaning forward to get a better look as she rubbed at her hip through her armor. The others came over, watching the gears on the machine turn.

"It looks like a clock of some sort," Baird said, nudging her over gently with his elbow so he could take a look. Allena shifted over and began deciphering the runes, picking out bits and pieces here and there.

"It looks more like a calendar," she finally said, her fingers tracing over the stone.

"That's what I was thinking," Baird said in agreement. "It's tracking seasons, I think. There's something about Nexus, here," he said, indicating a rune at the top. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, which I'm usually not," he said, glancing at her, "but I think this translates roughly to 'every season has it's opposite.'" Allena only nodded, quickly doing the translations of the runes he indicated in her head.

"Leave it, it's not important," Marcus said, motioning for them to follow. Allena left it behind reluctantly, making a note in her mind just in case they ran into something like it later on. They continued down more flights of stairs, a heavy, grim silence settling over the group. Allena began to run on auto-pilot, fatigue catching up with her. It was all she could do to keep up, her Lancer heavy in her hands.

She cursed whoever made this place as they rounded the corner and found more sets of stairs.

**-=V=-**

Baird jogged along with the group, glancing back at their fifth member every once in a while. She was starting to worry even him; her expression was blank, like she really wasn't there. She barely responded whenever Cole or Dom asked her how she was holding up; Dom, ever the mother hen, looked like he wanted to stop and check on her. The one time he accidentally bumped into her, she didn't even speak- no snappy response to watch it, no dirty looks, just a demure movement to the side.

Totally not what he was expecting.

_I've got more things to worry about then her not being her usual queen-bitch self,_ he thought, but couldn't help another side-long glance in her direction. He could call her whatever he wanted, but she really wasn't looking too good. _She's just a kid, she doesn't have the training we do._ He forgot how young she really was sometimes.

"Hey, Damon, you notice something wrong with Allena," Cole asked, as the group shifted, leaving him and Cole in the back.

"Yeah, she looks like a Brumak chewed her up and spit her back out," Baird replied. The look Cole gave him was a unique mixture of amused and reprimanding that Baird was all too familiar with. "What? She does."

"I keep tryin' to talk to her, but she won't say anything," Cole said, sounding genuinely worried as he looked over at Allena. "She keeps sayin' she's fine, and she obviously ain't."

"I'm not sure why you're telling _me_ all this," Baird said casually. "I don't know what the hell is up with her."

"You should go talk to her," Cole suggested; Baird sighed, running one gloved hand over his face.

"Cole, how many times to I have to say this? I'm not the handholding type," Baird said. "Besides, we aren't exactly best friends, if you haven't noticed."

"I'm tellin' you, baby, you're readin' things all wrong," Cole said, as if he'd said it a thousand times before. "I think she'd open up to you."

"And what makes you think that," Baird asked sarcastically. Cole gave him a droll look, arching one eyebrow.

"If you're really that blind, baby, there may be no hope left for you," Cole said, heaving a huge, exaggerated sigh. "See Damon, this is why the Cole Train always gets the girls, because you're too busy sitting around over-analyzing things and missin' the little details…"

"Cole, fuck you."

"Go on," the large man said, nudging Baird towards Allena. "You might as well _try_."

"Alright, _mother_," Baird shot back over his shoulder, muttering under his breath as he moved to catch up with Allena. The mood was decidedly awkward as he fell into step next to her; she seemed apprehensive, wary of his presence (he had no idea why, it wasn't like she was the one who'd gotten punched or anything.) "You don't look so chipper," he finally said, his voice low as he nudged her. "What, you break a nail or something?"

"Oh haha, you're so clever," she said dryly, sounding tired. He scowled slightly, wondering what was eating at her.

"Thanks, I write my own material and everything," he replied, unable to help the mocking edge to his voice. "But seriously kid, you gonna tell me what's up? You've got Cole worrying over you like he's your mother," he said, hiking a thumb in Cole's direction. He noticed the frown that ghosted over her face, her eyes snapping to attention and loosing that lost look, if only for a moment.

"Cole shouldn't worry," she grumbled, sounding almost petulant. She looked like a three-year-old; he would have found it funny in other circumstances. (Who was he kidding? It still amused him, circumstances be damned.) "I'm fine."

"Right, and my mother's a Brumak," he snorted. "Which really isn't far off the mark, but I digress. Either you tell me what's up, or Cole is going to have an epilepsy over there." She sent him a scathing glare, some of her pep returning as she inhaled slowly.

"You have all the delicacy of an elephant," she said pointedly, then sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I don't want him to worry," she added.

"He already is," Baird pointed out. She closed her eyes for a moment; he was pretty sure she was going to try to punch him again.

"I'm just tired," she finally admitted. Her voice sounded pained, like she was having a hard time getting the words out. "Everyone is dying." He paused, caught off guard by the words and the flat, blank tone she'd expressed them with. "Everyone but me, and I don't get why."

"What, you have a death wish or something," he asked, but although his tone of voice was mocking he completely understood. Survivors guilt was a hell of a thing- it even ate at him now and again. He could see how it was tearing at her, now that he knew what was up. "Things happen. Hell, I'm surprised I'm still alive and kicking. You figure Marcus or Dom would have strangled me themselves ages ago." She opened her eyes and gave him an odd look. He decided to change the subject, nodding at the tags hanging at her hip. "So, what's up with those?"

She tensed up suddenly, her hand instantly going to the metal objects like she was afraid they weren't there anymore. The panic in her eyes was subtle and fleeting, but wasn't lost on him.

"My jump mate," she finally managed in a whisper. "Private Luke Sanders," she recited, the words forced and strained. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about- she had to have come down with _someone_. Suddenly, her survivors guilt made much more sense. Her face twisted for a brief second, and he was suddenly worried that she was going to start crying- he really didn't want to deal with that right now. She quickly composed herself, swallowing hard. When she spoke, her voice had resumed that icy professionalism that she could wield like a knife.

Or a shield.

"Private Sanders sacrificed himself so I could escape," she said, her eyes distant. "I promised him… I would get these to his wife." The last few words were rushed, and under the mask she wore she looked like she would loose it.

"Don't start crying," he told her, earning a scathing glare. Good, better for her to be mad at him then to start blubbering. "If you do anything for my sake, just don't. God dammit, I told Cole I'm not the hand-holding type," he added, muttering under his breath. By the look she gave him, she must have heard. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling how rough it had gotten. "Look, we've been there. It sucks. But you can't bottle these things up, alright? Or you'll loose it, and the last thing any of us need is for you to splatter your brains all over a wall." She flinched, and he realized a second too late that that had been a bad thing to say. She'd actually cried over Tai's death. "Just talk to Cole or something when you start feeling like you can't handle it anymore. They're good at the handholding stuff."

She hesitated, chewing on her lip. "They… they pity me, don't they," she asked him; once again, he was caught off-guard, and he really hated how she could do that so easily. It wasn't so much a question as an observation, so he didn't feel obliged to answer. "They look at me with so much pity and… it makes me feel guilty," she admitted. "That they're wasting their pity on me. Dom and Cole have their own problems- I need to learn to handle mine better." She exhaled, like she'd been holding her breath.

He was startled by how much he understood where she was coming from. Cole may have been the closest thing he had to a best friend, more of a brother then his blood brother had been, but he rarely ever divulged that kind of information to the large man. Being pitied was not something Damon Baird could tolerate.

He only nodded in response, unsure of what to say. Which was fine, because it seemed like she was done talking, too. Her shoulders still drooped slightly, but her eyes were more alert now; that should get Cole off his back for a while.

He looked up as they came to a stop, the Wonder Twins bowing their heads together over a split in the road (seriously, it was like they couldn't do _anything_ without one another sometimes.)

"Alright, Dom, you and Baird take the left," Marcus said after a moment. Baird arched an eyebrow, surprised; "I'll take Cole and Allena to the right." Baird and Cole exchanged a look; Cole looked more surprised then Dom did, which was saying a lot. Baird knew how Marcus worked- if a job needed to get done, Dom was always the one he called. Because apparently, no one else was as brilliant as the mighty Santiago (who was about as brilliant as a rock in Baird's eye.)

"_Baird, Dom, you're gonna have to work the controls, work this thing all the way down."_

"Well, no shit," Baird muttered to himself, as Dom replied. Baird headed for the control to the platform, pulling the lever easily. As soon as he did, a door opened up, the familiar grunts of Locust filling the air a split second before bullets began to rain down on them. "Man, this shit's always gotta happen to us!"

"Get in cover," Dom ordered, radioing Marcus. Baird snorted indignantly, sliding into cover behind a wall. He blind fired around the corner, cursing as bullets chipped at the stone walls.

"Cole, could you guys hurry up," he managed through gritted teeth, ducking back farther behind the wall.

"_Cool it baby, this Train runs on time!"_

The familiar sound of a Troika heating up buzzed somewhere behind him, and suddenly the air was filled with blood as Cole mowed down the offending Locust, crowing enthusiastically in his ear.

"Jesus Cole, you're going to make me go deaf," Baird said, as the air cleared.

"_Hey baby, nothing' like a little post-game celebration, right?"_

"Yeah, well it ain't over just yet," Baird muttered. "I'm pulling the next lever." Baird stepped around the wall to find that Dom had beat him to the punch; he shrugged, turning to head for the stairs instead. He glanced back at the platform as it slowly lowered onto the next level; Allena was hard to spot, crouched behind the wall next to Marcus' considerable bulk. Cole was still behind the Troika, the big gun already heating up as the doors swung open. Baird turned his back to them; he felt some of the tension slide from between his shoulders as he began to aim carefully, his Lancer slapping at his shoulder in a comforting way.

Maybe Allena hadn't been the only one who needed a release.

**-=V=-**

"Let's regroup," Marcus growled, as the lift came to a stop. Allena nodded and got up slowly, her joints and armor creaking from holding a crouch too long. She followed Cole and Marcus off the platform, Dom and Baird jogging over to meet them.

"That was fun," Baird said sarcastically. "Can we do it again?"

"Have at 'em," Marcus said dryly, giving the blonde a glower. Allena only glanced at him, raising an eyebrow before following Marcus around a corner. Gunfire greeted them; she ducked behind a small barrier, Baird sliding easily into place next to her. She found she didn't mind his presence half as much as she would have before, both of them focusing their efforts on the threat before them.

It was frightening, how easily things had changed between them. She tried not to think about it as she aimed her Lancer carefully, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore his presence next to her. She suddenly felt like a magnet that had been flipped over, their poles matching up and decreasing the distance between them…

She groaned inwardly at herself. She knew it wasn't good when she began comparing things to scientific objects. She really needed to stop thinking about it.

"That's gross," Allena said, frowning as one of the Locust imploded on itself. It was easy to get distracted as they cleared out the area, then went to investigate, the center of the room covered with glowing goo. They gathered around one of the bodies, fumes rising off of it.

"Yo, Dom, don't touch that shit," Baird said warningly, stopping the Latino from leaning down and poking it. He held an arm back, blocking Allena from getting any closer. "You could get rustlung off that or something, I don't know, man, it looks infected to me." She gave him a hard look, pushing his arm out of the way but remaining in place. The stuff did look noxious.

"Yeah, good call," Dom said hesitantly, backing away from the stuff.

"So, let me get this shit straight," Cole said, drawing their attention. "The regular Locusts are fighting the glowing Locusts? I thought they were all on the same side!" She frowned slightly, then ducked down and knelt next to the glowing goo, ignoring Baird and Dom's protest. She studied the glowing goo curiously, careful to keep her hands to herself.

"I was wondering why we were doing so well," Baird said, his sarcasm evident. Allena glanced up at him, giving him a hard look before going back to examining the glowing goop.

"Well, that explains their desperation in the raids," Marcus reasoned. "They're loosing their home turf to the Lambent." Silence settled over the group as they contemplated the man's words; it all made sense to Allena, which made her squirm uncomfortably. How bad would things be if there wasn't a civil war going on under their feet...?

A loud boom caused her to jump up, nearly running into Baird as they both grabbed for their Lancers. The door opened up, revealing two grinders.

"Get back into cover," Marcus shouted, as bullets traced through the air. Allena dove for cover, hitting the ground awkwardly and loosing her breath for a moment.

_I hate this place,_ she thought, forcing herself back up despite the ache of her ribs. She straightened up and helped the Gears take out the grinders, both of them dead within a minute. Just as the second one settled to the ground, the Queen's voice boomed through the air.

"_Never give up, my children! You are Sera's saviors!" _

"You think she ever gets tired of listening to herself talk," Baird asked, looking up ruefully. The others ignored him, advancing forward slowly.

"They're definitely fighting another war down here," Dom stated.

"Good thing, too, I have a feeling we wouldn't have lasted this long without some help," Baird said, earning a punch in the shoulder from Dom. "Hey, just sayin'." Allena looked around them as they headed down another set of stairs, the sounds of fighting coming from somewhere nearby.

"Hey, don't those things explode," Cole asked, a frown on his face.

"Yeah, usually," Marcus said with a grimace. "Keep your distance."

"How pleasant," Allena said with a grimace.

"_Excellent, my children! You're bravery does your Queen proud." _

"We got more Locust," Dom called, as they arrived in a large room. Allena dove as a grenade clattered to the ground near them, forcing the group to split. "Watch the flanks!"

"Yo, more of those glowy-ass Locusts are coming," Cole said, directing their attention to the stairs.

"I'm on it," Baird said, running forward and hitting a switch. The platform began to descend, leaving the Locusts cold.

Or so she thought.

One launched itself through the air, screaming as it lifted its gun. One minute, Allena was staring at the creature, time slowing like some bad scene from a horror movie- and then she found herself falling roughly to the ground, Cole standing over her as he lifted his shotgun and blasted it in the face, the Locust landing in a pile at his feet. He looked down at the dead Locust with a satisfied look, then suddenly backed up with a cry of surprise.

"Are you seeing this shit," he asked, as a glowing trail suddenly left the Locust's body and slithered away, almost like a snake.

"Yeah. Unfortunately," Marcus said, sounding baffled. She watched as Dom helped her to her feet, the glowing trail climb back up the wall to where the Lambent were standing.

"It was like it was alive," Allena gaped, her eyes wide. "That was insane."

"Yeah, so's the rest of the world," Marcus told her, shaking his head. "Filled with the craziest shit." she stared at the wall as the lift lowered down, then turned as the platform jerked to a stop, an intricate, ornate structure looming before them. She shivered when she realized that they were looking at the palace- the final destination, where they would either win- or die trying.

"Dig in, baby, goin' into overtime," Cole said, inspecting the palace in front of them. The five of them walked to the edge of the platform as it lowered down, torch light reflecting off the stone walls.

"This is… wow," Allena breathed, baffled. It must have taken years to construct the intimidating structure, let alone add all the detailed finishing work. It made her wonder just how long this had all been around.

"And this, ladies, is the palace," Baird whistled, the torch light casting an orange glow over his skin and hair. "Looks like it's the end of the line, folks."

"Whoa," Cole said, turning to look at them. "This bitch's house is creepy."

"Yeah, I totally didn't expect something this freaky-looking from a chick who's into wiping out whole species," Baird snorted sarcastically.

"This is it, Delta," Marcus cut in grimly, turning to face them. "We pull this off… we end the war." A shiver of apprehension crept up Allena's spine- it was easy to read what was written all over his face, his expression grim. _And if we fail…_

"_Rise! Higher, my children! Then we shall wash our enemies away in the great flood!"_ The queen's voice echoed off the stone walls as the lift came to a stop, the members of Delta all stepping off the platform cautiously.

"I sense an ambush," Baird said in a sing-song voice from behind Allena, as she trudged up the stairs behind Cole. It was quiet, almost too quiet for comfort. Where were the guards?

"Stay alert for traps," Marcus ordered. "They're not gonna give up the palace easily." Allena caught up with Marcus, her curiosity getting the better of her as they stepped into the courtyard. She went ahead, her ears pricked for any sign of attack, as she examined the runes scrawled around the large, intricate doors.

"Hey, guys, I think-"

Just as she turned to rejoin them, a heavy metal gate crashed down, nearly hitting Allena. At the same time, gunfire rang out across the courtyard as windows in the walls slid down, revealing ambush troops. Allena was stuck to watch, helpless, as the Gears took on the ambush, using the low walls and support pillars for cover.

"Marcus, behind you," she shouted, horrified, as an arrow from a torque bow sunk into the ground just behind him. He managed to roll away in time, saving himself from a very nasty explosion.

Finally, the courtyard fell silent, all four of the Gears getting to their feet. They instantly rushed over to Allena, who was trying to pull the gate up in vain.

"Dammit, Allena," Baird said, sounding frustrated and maybe a little… scared? She couldn't place a finger on the emotion. "What are we going to do now? Can Jack get through this gate?"

"Not fast enough," Marcus said grimly, inspecting the metal. "We'd be hit with another ambush before he could get through, and it'll be bigger the second time around."

"So what are we supposed to do," Baird asked, turning on Marcus. "Just leave her here?" The vehemence in his voice surprised her, as she watched the two stare each other down.

"Baird, shut up," Marcus growled. "I need to think." Several tense seconds ticked by, all of them staring at each other as they tried to find a solution.

"I… I could go on," she suggested in a small voice.

"No," Dom said, shooting down her suggestion immediately. "That's suicide, Allena, even for a trained Gear."

"Only if I get caught," she pointed out, her voice flat. Dom hesitated, and she knew that she had him backed into a corner- knew it, and hated it. She looked away from him, feeling guilty as she turned to Marcus for his council.

"It's risky," Marcus said slowly, but he didn't sound all out against her idea. That was a start.

"Marcus, you can't be serious," Baird said, sounding baffled.

"It's a plan, Baird," Marcus growled, turning on the blonde. "You got any better ideas?"

"No," the man admitted defiantly. "But sending an untrained person into the heart of Locust country isn't the brightest idea you've ever come up with."

"It's the only one we have," Marcus said, turning back to Allena. "You're going to have to be careful, and quiet."

"I'm good at poking around where I'm not wanted," she said, making an attempt at a joke and failing. The idea terrified her, even though it was her own- she doubted her ability to handle whatever the palace threw at her on her own.

She had to be strong. There really was no other choice.

"Yeah, well, computer security systems usually don't have guns aimed for your head," Dom said. "Stay low, and don't engage anyone you come across."

"You're all crazy," Baird said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Hey, baby, give the girl a chance," Cole said, slapping Baird on the back. "She's got this. You take care now, ya hear, and go kick some Locust ass." She only nodded, inhaling slowly. Silence settled over them as they stared her down, making her feel exposed and unconfortable.

"I should go," she finally said, her voice hesitant.

"You honestly think this is going to work," Baird asked incredulously. She paused, a frown on her face as she swiveled her head around to look at him. "You're all bat-shit insane. Fuck it, I'll wait for Jack to rip the gate."

"Baird, go," Allena said, frustration creeping into her voice. "They need you to go with them."

"And you need a psychiatrist," he snorted. "Especially if you think you can take on whatever is in there," he added. "As cute as it is that you think you're all big and tough now, the Theron Guards do _not_ shit around."

"_Don't_," she said suddenly, her voice low and hostile. She hated how he treated her like she didn't understand what she was up againt. He paused, one thick, blonde eyebrow arching up. "There's no way to get you here or me there- we'll be dead if you stick around any longer. Go," she ordered, giving him a severely serious look. "The Locust will be here any minute."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, then looked at her with a look she wasn't sure she liked. He reached through the bars and, before she could ask what he was doing, he brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She could see Dom's shocked expression from behind Baird and was pretty sure it matched the one she wore.

"Just as I thought," he declared, before she could ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. He reached up to his ear and pulled his ear piece out, checking it before slipping his hands back through the bars. She remained perfectly frozen as he slid the device into her ear carefully, wiggling it slightly to make sure it was secured.

"If shit hits the fan, call," he instructed. She quirked an eyebrow at him, still feeling a bit dazed as she reached up to touch the earpiece.

"What good would that do me," she asked, even though she knew they didn't have the time to talk this out. He gave her a droll look that clearly said _who the fuck do you think I am?_

"I'll be there," he said, the fierceness behind his words startling her. "Stay in touch with someone," he told her as he pulled his hand back; it almost sounded like a threat. "Don't break that, either, it's a bitch trying to get a hand on new ones." She wasn't sure what had happened to the Baird that would have gladly fed her to a Brumak only a few hours before, but the switch was disconcerting. She looked up at him, unsure of what to say, and was suddenly hit by that magnetism again.

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Thanks," she forced herself to say after an awkward, uncomfortable moment.

"Baird, we need to move," Marcus called across the space. Baird ignored him, reaching back to grab something from his belt.

"You know how to use one of these?" He held up a pair of objects on metal chains, and it took a moment for her to realize that it was a pair of grenades.

"Um, pull the pin and chuck it, if I remember correctly," she said, slightly confused.

"Good girl," he said, his voice slightly mocking. "Take these." He handed them to her, the grenades heavy in her hand. "They're just smoke grenades, it'll buy you time if you need it."

"Baird, remember that part about me being untrained," she said, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Baird, let's go," Marcus called, sounding a bit peeved this time.

"I'm coming," Baird shot over his shoulder irately, before looking back at Allena. "You'll figure it out. You're not _that_ stupid." She glared at him, but the look he gave her was dead serious- it gave her chills.

"Gee, thanks," she snorted, rolling her eyes. Then she nodded, looking up at him. He hesitated, like he wanted to say more, then turned away to catch up with the others. Allena exhaled slowly before she turned and pushed through the heavy stone door, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time she saw them.


	17. Shadows of the Past

**A/N:** Hmm. This chapter feel short. Which, it is (the first chapter under 4,000 words in a while!) I was suuuuper nervous about writing for Marcus, it feels so out of character and really bad and akdfjsdfdnagjdf DX On another note, I totally thought some of the sections were longer then they really are XD Darn you word processor for tricking me!

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and as always constructive criticism is always appreciated :)

I'd also like to add a big thank-you to all of my reviewers- you guys have no idea how much you inspire me and encourage me to keep writing, and I wish there was some way to show my gratitude to you guys. Internet cookies for you all!

**Chapter 17: Shadows of the Past**

Allena leaned into the heavy stone door and pushed, her muscles straining as she struggled to get it open. The sound of grinding stone filled the air as it gave way; she was able to open it just enough so that she could slip inside.

Her muscles aching ever so slightly, she stepped into what appeared to be a long, narrow antechamber, torches casting pools of orange light across the rough stone ground. She stuck close to the walls, afraid of being in the open despite the fact that she was completely alone.

"_Allena, do you copy?"_

Allena suppressed a strangled gasp as she jumped, slapping one hand to her ear. "Jesus, Marcus," she breathed, when she managed to swallow her heart back into place. "You scared me."

"_Sorry,"_ he amended, his voice gruff through the static. _"What do you see?"_

"Nothing spectacular," she said, looking around her. "I'm in an antechamber of sorts. This place is creepy."

"_Hmmph,"_ the man grunted, the sound more ambiguous then anything. It was a bit disconcerting. _"Tell us if you find anything."_

"I'll call if find anything important," she confirmed, nodding her head before letting the line go dead. She made her way through the antechamber, then pushed open a small door and found herself on a walk above a larger room.

"Holy crow," she breathed. The room was large and regal, but eerily so. The walls and floors were intricately carved, firelight glowing off the stonework. She made her way along the walk, unable to resist slowing her pace to marvel at the intricacies of the palace. The mystery of it all gaped wider before her, her curiosity burning in the back of her mind. She froze when she heard the sound of a heavy door being opened, the stone scraping along the floor and sending a shiver down her spine.

_Shit._

She took cover behind a pillar, barely daring to breath as the grunts of Locusts filled the room. She watched them pass below her feet, careful not to draw any attention to herself as she snuck behind another pillar.

"Hey guys, a patrol just passed me," she whispered, as soon as they had exited out the other end of the room. "Keep your heads up, they might be heading your way."

"_Thanks Allena. We've already run into some trouble down here." _

"Be careful, Dom," she said, then made a run for it and slipped through the door before it closed, creeping through the room. She felt jittery and tense; she slowed her breathing, in an attempt to calm herself. Freaking out wouldn't help her in the least.

"_Allena, it looks like this place has three levels," _Marcus' voice growled into her ear. _"We're gonna work all the way down. We figure the queen is going to be at the bottom."_

"I'll meet you there," she said, before pushing through another door. "It's been oddly quiet up here- I think you guys drew all the attention your way."

"_Better us then you."_

She chuckled ruefully. "Yeah, guess so. I'll talk to you in a bit." She made her way down another set of steps, feeling tiny and insignificant in the sprawling maze of the castle. She wasn't exactly sure of where she was going, but as long as she was going down she figured she'd eventually find them.

A small voice in the back of her mind prayed that she wasn't wrong.

She came to a stop at the end of the stairs, three doors in front of her. She pursed her lips, then looked around- there was no other way to go.

"I guess it can't hurt to check it out," she said, going up to one of the doors. She paused, then reached back and grabbed her Lancer, holding it in one hand. She pressed her free ear to it cautiously, straining to hear any noise. Satisfied that it was silent, she pushed the door open carefully, stepping into the room with her Lancer up.

She slowly lowered it as her eyes widened, sweeping across the room. It looked like a giant study of sorts, shelves filled with books and jars and boxes. She slowly went deeper into the room, light filtering down on her from above. She clipped her Lancer onto her back as she came to one of the shelves, studying the books there. To her surprise, some of the spines bore titles written in Tyran- books on physiology, psychology, and a myriad of other subjects. She turned around and spotted a podium at the opposite end of the room, a large book spread open on top of it.

"Marcus, I think I found something," she said, her voice soft with awe. She came around the side and began to read, her brain working in overtime to translate the runes.

"_What is it?"_

"I found this book," she began, her eyes tracing over the runes. "I think it's talking about their religion or… maybe even their history. I can't be sure yet, it's so cryptic..." She continued to read, reaching out to turn the page. She recoiled instantly when she felt the texture of it, her eyes widening in horror. "Oh, my god."

"_What happened? Allena, do you read me?"_

"Yeah, yeah," she said hurriedly, swallowing hard. "This… these pages are made out of skin." She felt sick, looking at the pages- this was a thick book. She could only imagine where they had found all the skin to make it.

"_Shit,"_ Marcus growled in her ear. _"You alright?"_

"I'll be fine," she said, with a shake of her head. "I'm going to take a few minutes to look around, see if I can find anything useful." She stepped away from the book, unable to look at it anymore.

"_Don't take too long."_

"Don't worry, I won't have too much fun," she said. The Queen began to speak again; Allena would have ignored it, if someone hadn't interrupted.

"_Delta Squad is in your house, bitch! You hear that shit? All you grubby-ass bitches are going down! Like, way down! Dead down! So down you ain't gonna know which way is up! Your asses are gonna be crying to your skank-ass Queen, 'Oh Mommy, don't let the bad man hurt us!' Fuck you! We gonna whoop yo momma's ass! WHOO!_"

Allena looked up, a smile breaking out on her face. "Sounds like you guys are having a blast up there," she snickered, unable to help herself.

"_Yeah,"_ Marcus said, obviously displeased. _"Hurry it up, alright?"_

"I'll try." Allena turned around to inspect the room more closely- and found herself staring into the face of death.

**-=V=-**

"I wonder what Allena is up to," Dom mused, a worried look stealing over his face unconsciously. Baird glanced back at him, a scowl set on his face. Apparently, the two minutes of silence was enough to wear on Santiago's thin nerves. Baird wasn't worried, not yet at least. Knowing her, she'd probably gotten absorbed in reading the freaky book she'd found. (What was up with the Locust and using _skin_ for their writing material? Had no one down here heard of paper? Jesus.)

"She'll radio us if she gets in trouble," Marcus said, in his usual aloof growl.

"I hope she's alright-" Cole began, when suddenly a scream burst over their Tac/Coms. It was loud enough that even Baird could hear it; he felt his face pale slightly as he pivoted to face Cole, his brows furrowing into a fierce scowl.

"Allena," Dom yelled, slapping a hand to his ear. "Allena, do you copy?"

"_Let me go,"_ they heard her scream. _"No!"_

"Shit," Marcus cursed, looking around.

"Aww dammit, they got our baby," Cole yelled. "We gotta go save her!"

"We don't even know where she is," Marcus said, motioning them forward. "We gotta move." They hurried down the stairs; Baird didn't really believe in things like God or whatever, but there was a small part of him praying to whatever powers may be that they'd get to her in time.

**-=V=-**

Allena scrambled back desperately, struggling to unclip her Lancer from her back. She'd been thrown across the room after shooting at the large Locust that had found her, her body aching in protest as she tried to get up. Her pistol was lost in the shadows- she couldn't be bothered to find it as she tried to keep space between her and the Locust. The Locust stalked towards her with a feral hiss, bristling as it prepared to strike. Allena jerked her Lancer free and let off a spray of bullets into it's chest; with a scream, the Locust pounced, wrapping one large hand around her throat and pulling her up. She kicked desperately, her hands wrapped around his to try and free herself, but he was too strong. Her vision began to blur with tears as she gasped for air, her struggles becoming weaker.

"Skorge, what is that?"

The Locust holding her growled something out to the unknown woman; Allena recognized that voice, but the lack of oxygen was making it hard to think. "Release her," the voice said, and suddenly Allena fell heavily to the ground, her body crumpling to the floor. There was a rustling sound, and Allena could barely make out the shape of a woman pacing across the room, towards the podium.

"What is a human girl like you doing down here," the woman cooed, her back to Allena. Allena could only stare at the thing protruding from her back, tentacles whipping through the air lazily. "Has the COG sent you to find our secrets?"

"You're the queen," Allena managed, her throat feeling raw. There was a cool, faintly mocking chuckle as the woman nodded.

"How very clever of you," she said, turning to face Allena. Recognition punched her in the gut, her eyes widening as she looked at the Queen.

She knew that face.

As she gaped in wonder, the Queen motioned to the giant, lean Locust. "Skorge, take her. We'll see if she can answer any of our questions." She looked at Allena and gave her a cold, chilling smile, her eyes wandering over Allena's face. "You're friends will be looking for you. I'll finally be able to meet the God killers." She approached Allena and stared her straight in the face as Skorge reached down and yanked her up, a thoughtful look on her pale, pretty face. "Before we can return you, you'll have to answer some questions for us." She nodded to Skorge, who hefted her up by the arm.

There was a sharp, brilliant pain, and then the world went black.

**-=V=-**

Marcus had known this would all lead to trouble.

As he led them down the many spirals of stairs, he couldn't help but glance over, checking on Dom. The man looked frayed; Marcus knew that there was more behind it then Allena's capture.

He'd been just as shocked as Dom when they finally found Maria. It was hard to believe that the vibrant young mother Marcus remembered had become… _that._ A skeletal husk (_literally)_ of the woman the man he considered his brother had loved. He knew it was tearing Dom up, even though he put on a brave front and tried to push on; he could see, when Dom thought that no one was looking, how hopeless he looked, how utterly depressed.

Marcus had thought he'd lost Dom, too.

There was a little extra incentive to finding Allena. Dom needed someone to hold on to, and right now Marcus couldn't be that for him. He wasn't really cut out for that sort of thing, anyways; he'd struggle with finding the right words. He knew that Allena would help, maybe not to heal the wounds but to keep them from gaping for a little while. It helped that she looked a little bit like Sylvie (Marcus had seen it, had seen the way Dom had looked at Allena when her back was to them.) It probably wouldn't be healthy for the man's psych, but Marcus was willing to do anything to make sure Dom got out of the Hollow in one piece, and he was pretty sure she'd be the only one to help hold him together.

"I can't get a hold of her," Dom murmured from next to Marcus, as they nearly flew down a flight of steps. He looked up at Marcus, and although he appeared cool and controlled, there was panic swimming in the depths of his eyes.

"We'll find her," Marcus said gruffly, pulling them to a stop at the corner and checking to make sure it was clear.

"What if they killed her," Dom asked, his voice barely loud enough for Marcus to hear. Marcus just shook his head; he'd wondered the same thing, but Dom didn't need to be thinking like that.

"She's alive," was all he could think to say. Somehow, that assurance calmed Dom down, at least a little bit. He inhaled slowly and nodded, hefting his Lancer up. "Get into cover, I hear a patrol coming this way." It wasn't exactly ideal to fight Locust on open stairs, but seeing as they had no choice Marcus had to make the best of it. He had Cole and Baird cover him and Dom from behind as they played peek-a-boo with several drones.

"That's right, you bastard," Baird said smugly, executing a clean headshot on the last of the patrol. He stepped out from behind the pillar he had used for cover, kicking the lifeless body as he strolled past.

"You're in a bitchier mood then usual," Marcus said; usually he wasn't one to comment, but Marcus was neither blind nor stupid. And anyone who had been with them would have to be both to miss how the blonde's mood had shifted with Allena's capture. Baird just scowled, sniffing slightly as he aimed another kick at the ribcage.

"I just want to get to the throne room, kill this bitch, and get the fuck out of here," he replied testily. Marcus arched an eyebrow at the male, then glanced back at Cole. Cole, never one to hide anything, gave Marcus a big, cheesy grin behind Baird's back. Marcus only _hmphed_, returning his gaze to Baird for another moment before turning on his heel and continuing down the stairs.

So, that's how it was.

Somehow, he wasn't very surprised. He may not have been a love guru or anything like that (his miserable attempts with Anya had shown him as much), but he wasn't as oblivious as everyone else thought him to be. He'd seen the way Baird and Allena had butted heads, testing each other's mettle; there were only two possible outcomes here. It looked like they had chosen the more difficult of the two.

"Can we hurry this the fuck up," Baird's voice cut through Marcus' thoughts as they hurried down the stairs.

"You wanna be the meat shield," Marcus asked drolly, giving the man a steely glare. "You afraid the Queen's gonna have tea without you?" Baird scowled sharply, his blue eyes narrowing sharply.

"I'm not worried about us, asshole," Baird retorted. "But if you forgot, there's kind of a civilian depending on us. You know, irritating little scientist chick, about ye tall?" Marcus gave Baird a look that clearly said _shut the fuck up._

"We're going as fast as we can, quit bitching."

"If she's dead-" Baird began, then stopped himself, his scowl deepening. "I _hate_ being underground. This place fucking sucks." Marcus ignored Baird as he led them down more stairs, noting how concerned Baird actually sounded for someone other then himself or Cole.

Had the situation been any different, he might have been amused.

**-=V=-**

When Allena woke up, everything hurt.

The muscles in her neck felt cramped and extremely tense as she strained to lift her head, groaning slightly at the effort. She could taste blood on her tongue- her blood? She wasn't sure, it was so hard to think…

A scream sounded from somewhere close by, and everything suddenly snapped into focus. She jerked her head up, too fast- she let out a soft, agonized groan, letting her head slowly drop back down as spasms of pain coursed through her cramped neck muscles. It took her a moment to realize that her arms were tied over her head- that explained why her shoulders felt so damn tense. She wiggled about slightly, her stomach sinking as she realized there was no give in her bonds. Whoever had tied her knew how to tie a prisoner up very well, and Allena wasn't exactly well-versed in the art of escape.

_Breathe, focus…_

She inhaled slowly, her body aching as she leaned against the wall. She needed to figure out where she was- was she still in the castle? All she knew was that she was in a small, chilly room that invoked a sense of claustrophobia and panic.

_Where are the others,_ her mind whispered. She struggled about to check if her earpiece was still in; after several unsuccessful seconds of flailing about, she concluded that the earpiece was definitely gone.

_Thorough bastards…_

She paused in her plotting to think about what she had seen- or better yet, _who_. It was so stupidly obvious, and it made her feel absolutely sick. The Queen, the research center… there was no doubt in her mind that the two were connected.

Which meant the COG probably knew more about the Locust then they let people believe.

If only the timing had been better, that might have been extremely relevant information, but as things were she had bigger fish to fry. Like how the hell she was going to get _out_ of here. Just as she continued her struggling, a door opened in front of her; she realized she was in some sort of cell, and there were other around her. She felt sick as another scream tore through the air, very close by.

She remembered the beast barges, remembered Tai; a shiver of apprehension and raw fear crawled down her spine.

Two Locust stalked into the small cell; one was a Theron guard, his lips pulled back into a snarl. The other was the one who had caught Allena, the one the Queen had called Skorge. She shrunk back from them instinctively, a glower set on her face as they approached.

"You are awake," the Theron guard growled brokenly, his voice sounding like gravel under tires. "We have questions."

"I'm not sure I have any answers for you," she replied, trying to keep her voice as icy as possible. The Theron laughed, a short, brutal sound that held no humor in it.

"You will," he hissed.

A chill crept up her spine at the threat in his words. She tried not to break her mask of cold disgust and hatred as the Theron guard stepped closer, yellow eyes narrowing as they focused on her.

"What are you here for," he asked her after a moment, launching into the interrogation. Silence settled over them; Allena forced herself not to shrink back as the guard and Skorge stared her down. She refused to say anything, her gaze resentful as the tension began to build.

The minutes ticked by, both parties growing impatient; finally, Skorge stepped forward. Before she could react, he lifted a hand and hit her, the blow hard enough to split her lip. She cried out as pain exploded in her head, stars bursting behind her eyes. Her cheek throbbed as she struggled to right herself, her world spinning dizzily from the hit. She winced as she licked her bleeding lip, the coppery, harsh taste of blood filling her mouth.

"This could be easy," the Theron guard said in a way that said he didn't want this to be easy at all. "Just answer us." Allena only tilted her chin up defiantly, trying to ignore the blood on her lips or the bruise that was already forming on her cheek. The Theron Guard smiled.

Allena knew she would die here.


	18. Pound of Flesh

**A/N:** Yaaaay, I finally updated! . Yeah. I know, it's about time. And I can't really promise that I'm going to be better about updating, because honestly I don't know what my schedule is going to be like anymore. School is trying to devour me alive. But I _can_ promise that I'll try my best to get to the end of this with you guys, and I hope you guys can stick through till then.

Anyway, about the chapter. I actually kind of like where I took this one. Got some lovin' in there, and I got a much-needed (well, maybe not _needed_ but I wanted it in there) Dom perspective. BTW OHMYGOSH I know you guys, being the awesome people you are, have probably already played GOW3. And if not, don't read these next few sentences. I CRIED. I CRIED MANLY TEARS OF SADNESS.

Oh golly. Sometimes I wonder if my emotional attachement to video game characters is healthy o.o

I'm going to stop ranting now and let you guys read this (horrendously long overdue) chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always!

**Chapter 18: Pound of Flesh**

"Looks like that's how we're getting down."

Baird stared at the platform before them for a second, the railings and devices gleaming in the low firelight. He could suddenly feel the tension in his shoulders, the realization of where they were going hitting him like an APC.

"Well, let's hurry this the fuck up then," Baird snorted, pushing past Dom. The others trailed on after him, Marcus taking his post at the controls. The lift jerked, and then began to descend, going down at an agonizing pace. Baird grit his teeth; the lift was moving too slowly for his thinning nerves to handle. Apparently, the others were just as impatient as he was.

"Have we gone anywhere," Dom finally asked, glancing over at Marcus. Marcus only shrugged, his brow furrowing deeper as the lift went down at a casual pace that didn't sit well with any of them.

"Oh god, I'm going to shoot myself," Baird growled. After what seemed like forever, the lift jerked to a stop, "It's about goddamn time."

"Let's just get off this thing, man," Cole said from behind him, pushing off from the railing. Marcus pulled another lever, the gate sliding open with a groan and allowing them off the heavy platform.

"Bottom floor, lingerie, sports goods, and one bitch-ass queen," Baird said, peering down the long, narrow hallway. Something felt wrong here, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what. Before he could say anything, Marcus came to an abrupt stop, his shoulders tense.

"Get in cover," he barked, just before bullets began to rain down on them. Baird dove, unhooking his Longshot as he rolled off his shoulder easily.

"Of course this shit would happen to us," the blonde grumbled, taking shots at the Locusts. "Why can't we ever just get from point A to point B?"

"Take's out all the fun of the game, baby," Cole crowed, taking out a Locust wielding a Torque Bow. "Whoo, yeah baby! That's what I'm talking about!" The four men hurried across the room, until they made it to the other end.

"This is it," Marcus growled, as they all took a moment to absorb what they were seeing. Baird had to admit, this was pretty weird; they were standing right outside the Locust Queen's throne room- they were actually going to _see_ the bitch who had been calling all the shots.

"Let's hope she's home," he said, as they began up the steps.

"It could be a trap," Marcus told them, as they cautiously stepped onto the landing. "Stay alert!" Suddenly, Baird found himself standing on empty _air_; he cursed as gravity took hold and caused him to crash back to the ground, catching himself awkwardly and tweaking his elbow.

"It's a trap, alright," Baird said through gritted teeth, pushing himself up and grabbing his Lancer; his Longshot had skittered out of his hands when the floor gave out from underneath them. "Shit!"

"Pfft, trap for them," Cole snorted, as they ducked down behind cover. "Bring it, bitches!"

"Guys, cover me," Marcus shouted, running for the crank in the center of the platform. "I'm gonna bring us back up." The sound of grinding metal filled the air as Marcus turned the crank, the others working on the Locusts that had surrounded them. Finally, they came back up, the platform settling with a final groan.

"Alright, Delta, let's get back to that door," he grumbled, releasing the crank and grabbing his Lancer. "We've got an appointment with royalty."

**-=V=-**

She wished they had just killed her.

Shackled the way she was, with her arms chained over her head, she could feel the agonizing lacerations in her back, the cold air a balm on her many wounds. She groaned as she shifted, her tattered shirt sticking to her bloody skin and pulling at the wounds whenever she moved. They'd only whipped her twice- apparently, they weren't allowed to kill her- but coupled with the beating they'd given her, she could barely manage to think straight. It was even hard for her to see; one blow had cut a gash through her left eyebrow, the blood trickling into her eye and obscuring her vision.

_Gonna find me, please say they'll find me…_

She vaguely wondered where the upper part of her armor was; probably tossed somewhere in a corner of the room. All she could think was that Marcus would be pissed, but maybe not about the armor, and probably not even pissed at her. Cole and Dom would be pissed too, definitely not at her. And Baird…

She didn't want to think about it. She wanted so much for him to come and rescue her, the way he always had. She couldn't think of anyone else _but_ him coming to get her out of this.

_Definitely delusional, too much blood lost, maybe…_

She slowly raised her head as the door to her cell opened, Skorge stalking into the room with a hiss. She managed a scowl, impressing herself for a moment before the cut through her eyebrow hurt too much, her back screaming at her as she let her head drop down. There was a jingling of heavy keys and muttering from Skorge in his own language, and then suddenly she was dropped to the floor, a pained cry slipping from her lips.

"Rise, human," the Theron guard ordered from somewhere behind Skorge; she could see his booted feet in the doorway, large enough to crush her skull under…

She tried, she really did, her bruised and bleeding body revolting against her as she attempted to push herself up. Stars burst behind her eyes, and she fell back to the floor, crumpling like a rag doll.

"Pathetic," the Theron guard hissed, obviously pleased with his handy work. Skorge reached down and wrapped a hand around her arm, jerking her up. She actually screamed, the lash across her shoulder blades tearing open wider, sending a fresh stream of blood down her back. Skorge reached down and scooped her up with one arm, tossing her carelessly over his shoulder. She closed her eyes against the hot tears that welled up, allowing herself to hang limply even as Skorge's shoulder dug painfully into her gut, for once not caring what happened next.

**-=V=-**

"Damn, look at this shit," Cole said, looking around. They had made it to the throne room, the doors opening easily enough after they'd killed all the Locust they could find. They're attention was drawn to a figure standing in the center of the room; Baird stared for a good second, his brain struggling to wrap around what he was seeing. He knew that face, knew a lot more about the woman before them then the others would ever suspect, knew that once, she'd had a sister.

Fate was a _serious_ fucking bitch.

The Queen rose elegantly from her throne, staring down at them with a chilling expression.

"You're the first humans to ever desecrate this palace with your presence," she said in her cool, regal voice. She paused and stared down at them, a hard expression on her face. "And I assure you," she added in a haughty voice. "You will most certainly be the last."

"_That's_ the Locust queen," Baird finally said, unable to believe what he was seeing. It was right in front of his nose, dammit, always had been, and he just couldn't comprehend that this was really happening. His argument with Allena came to mind; luckily enough, it seemed like such a long time ago that it was less of a kick in the ass to admit that she might have been on to something. _God dammit, Allena…._

"I thought she was supposed to be butt ugly," Cole interjected disbelievingly.

"If your planning on flooding the hollow, then I guess we would be the last," Marcus said, ignoring the two.

"Yes," she said, her voice calm. "Though you destroyed the Riftworm, there are still ways for us to sink Jacinto. You will perish along with the lambent." She began to pace the steps leisurely, her demeanor relaxed.

"Not if we sink it first," Marcus said, playing right along with her. The queen chuckled, shaking her head at them.

"Skorge informed me of your plan to sink Jacinto before us. I'm afraid it won't work."

"Don't be so sure," Marcus said.

"Oh but I am," she said with a tight, smug smile. "We already have an army en route to Jacinto to prevent that from happening." They all looked at each other, eyes narrowed. "Tell me, is it true," she began again, her eyes fixed on Marcus, "you're the son of Adam Fenix?"

"What's it to you," Marcus asked suspiciously, slowly returning his glacial glare to the Queen.

"He spoke highly of you," the Queen said, shocking them all. "It's a shame you didn't follow his path." Marcus tensed up, his hands gripping his Lancer just a tad tighter (Baird was surprised that the gun hadn't shattered in his hands yet.)

"What the hell are you talking about," Marcus growled dangerously. The queen chuckled, turning her back on them.

"It no longer matters. Skorge has returned." A door to the left of the queen slid open, the tall, lanky, chainsaw-wielding bastard from Landown stalking out of the opening. Baird felt his lip curl back in a grimace- and then froze when he saw what was tossed over his shoulder. "It seems he has come to return something to you."

"Allena," Dom said, his voice strained as they got a good look at the young woman. Baird couldn't see her face- her hair had escaped the ponytail she usually wore it in, creating a curtain between her and them, but he could see the wounds on her back as Skorge turned to acknowledge the queen, his stomach churning sickeningly. The four men visibly stiffened as she lifted her head, even the rock-like Marcus; Baird felt like he had been punched in the gut. Her face was battered and bruised, dark, angry purple and red marks covering her cheeks. Her lip had been split open, blood trailing from her swollen lip down her chin. There was a small gash across the bridge of her nose, and he could see the bruises around her thin neck from where someone had choked her. Blood trickled into her left eye, but it didn't matter much, seeing as it was almost completely swollen shut.

"You bitches," Cole said, fury leaking into his voice. "How the hell you gonna do that to her?"

"She was very stubborn," the Queen said, strolling over to the two. "She refused to tell us anything." She slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her face down and forcing her to look at her. Allena gasped in pain, her eyes watering enough for them to see it. "Such a resilient little creature. But I'm sure, given more time, we would have broken her." The threat behind the Queen's words were enough to send Baird's blood boiling. Allena glared sullenly at the Queen, then surprised them all by spitting in her face. The Queen recoiled, a snarl on her lips as she raised one hand and slapped Allena. The sound rang out sharply across the throne room, followed by a soft, pained whimper from Allena.

The men of Delta squad looked ready to tear them both to shreds.

The Queen quickly regained her composure, wiping the blood and spit from her face. "Skorge, return their insolent little friend." Skorge dropped Allena like a sack of potatoes, then jerked her up and shoved her towards them

Her screams were enough to make Baird flinch.

She took a few stumbling steps down the stairs and then fell to her knees, sobbing and gasping like she couldn't breath. Dom was already moving to help her; Cole nudged Baird forward, but if it was to prompt him to go to her or to move him out of the way he wasn't sure. He watched, half amazed, as she forced herself up, gritting her teeth as she got to her feet.

"How interesting," the Queen purred, as she managed to get to her feet as Dom reached her at the steps. Baird tore his eyes off of her, only for a second, to give the bitch the nastiest look he had ever given anyone (and that was saying a lot. He'd managed a lot of nasty looks in his lifetime.) "Such a small woman… yet so determined to live." Allena leaned heavily against Dom as they approached the group once more, her face pale and drawn underneath the blood caked to her skin.

"You'll pay for that," Cole threatened, stepping forward with his Lancer ready. The Queen laughed, turning her back on them.

"Skorge, destroy them," she said, before exiting the room. Skorge growled in compliance, turning to face them and spinning his lethal chainsaw staff.

"Baird, Cole, get Allena out of here and stop the queen," Marcus barked. Dom handed Allena off to Baird; he supported her carefully, his hand looped around her lower back in an attempt to avoid her wounds. They shambled out through the door the Queen had left out of; with Allena, Baird could only go so fast, and Cole hesitated, jogging along just ahead of them. _Shit, we're not going to catch her like this_, Baird thought.

"Cole, break for it," he barked out; Cole nodded and burst into a sprint, disappearing from view. Baird took his time with Allena, supporting her as they followed after Cole at half speed.

"You don't look so good," he finally said, noticing how she sagged against him. Her eyes hardened for a fraction of a second as she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, well, you don't look so hot either," she said, her voice painfully dry. She paused to lick her lips, wincing as her tongue passed over the cut that swelled her bottom lip. He only snorted at her, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, alright smartass," he shot back. "At least I don't look like hamburger meat." He forced her to a stop as she stumbled, a pained gasp escaping her lips. "Are you going to be alright," he asked, turning so that he was semi-facing her. "Don't give me any of that 'I'll be fine' bullshit, either." She fixed him with a deadly stare, but the wounds on her face made her look more pathetic then hostile.

"_Honestly?_ My back is on fire, and my head feels like it could split in two," she finally said through gritted teeth. "It hurts like hell," she added, her voice smaller. "I think I've lost too much blood, but we can't _stop,_ Cole needs us. I'll survive"

Baird only grimaced at her as his brain worked itself into hyper drive. He desperately wanted to take off after Cole and the Queen and help him murder the bitch, but Allena needed him right here, right now. And although a big part of him screamed to go make sure Cole was okay, another part of him ordered to stay right where he was and make sure he got Allena out of there safely.

He finally heaved a sigh, tightening his hold on her. "As cute as it is that you want to play Super Soldier, you're too beat up to be going anywhere fast. Cole's a big boy, he can handle himself for five minutes." The look she gave him was a mixture of anger and… shock? He didn't have too much time to ponder it, Cole was still out there on his own.

"Baird," she began, as he shifted his hold on her and began to move on.

"We gonna waste time arguing, or can we move this tea party along," he asked, cutting her off. Her eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second, and she looked like she wanted to say more, but instead of speaking she just turned her head away, leaning into him a bit.

"Let's hurry," was all she said, as they made their way through the halls at an excruciating pace.

**-=V=-**

Allena couldn't help but sneak glances at Baird as they limped along after Cole, still trying to understand what was happening. There was so much to process- who the Queen really was, what the Locust were really doing. Throw in one Damon Baird into the equation, and her life was pretty much one giant problem that she just couldn't find the solution to.

It wasn't that things with him should be hard. She'd chalked things up to they simply hated each other, plain and simple. But as time was wearing on, she realized that maybe the situation wasn't so plain and simple- and she definitely didn't hate him.

_Careful there, girl._

She couldn't admit to anything. Some scars ran deep, and she had some that would last a lifetime. She'd done the whole misguided feelings thing, and she wasn't willing to do it again. Not after… she shuddered as images of her ex-husband danced across her mind. Definitely not.

"What the hell are you doing down there?"

Allena looked up, realizing that Baird must have noticed her shuddering. "Sorry," she grumbled, shifting around to try and get comfortable. She'd had to lean on him more and more as they continued on- her body was beginning to fail her, the pain overriding all other feelings. She needed to get a grip; thinking about the situation wasn't going to help her right now. She wondered what had prompted that train of thought, then silently shook her head at herself.

_Definitely lost too much blood. I wonder if I have a concussion?_

"Come on, we're almost there," Baird suddenly said, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly. She frowned slightly; he'd been uncharacteristically silent for the past few minutes, she realized, and it suddenly bothered her that he wasn't complaining about something or other.

"How… How do you know," she asked, her breathing labored. She allowed herself to rely on him, biting back her pride as they began to pick up speed.

"I can _hear_ Cole," he said pointedly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Allena growled in the back of her throat, then paused, listening- and suddenly she could hear it too, the sounds of a Lancer firing and Cole's angry, _colorful_ shouts. They emerged just as Cole fired at a reaver, the giant beast taking off into the air.

"Don't tell me that was the Queen," Baird said, as they approached him.

"Damn bitch gave me the slip," Cole said darkly, eyeing the retreating reaver. "Fuck."

"Hey man, you win some you loose some, right," Baird told him. Cole frowned, then nodded his head in agreement.

"We ain't out of the game yet," he said, pumping himself back up. He turned to look at Allena, examining her battered face. "You gonna be okay, baby?"

If she was honest, she would have told him that she felt like she was on the verge of passing out. Instead, she nodded and forced a smile, wincing at the pain the simple movement caused her busted lip. The look the two men exchanged told her they could see right through her.

"We need to get her out of here," Baird said to Cole, adjusting her on his hip like she was a baby (which she greatly resented; she wasn't _completely_ helpless.) "She's in no condition to stay down here for very much longer. Not to mention, she'll be a pain in the ass to baby sit if we run into any trouble. Which, you know we will."

"Baird-" she began, but he cut her off with a droll look.

"Oh no you don't, princess," he said. "Don't give me any of that '_I'll be alright'_ bullshit. You're back is torn to shit and I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet." She glared, then sighed and sagged against him, hating the fact that he was absolutely right.

"So how do you suggest we get out of here," she asked, feeling tired all of a sudden. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up… The pain in her back had become a dull buzz that exploded every time she moved the wrong way.

"Maybe there'll be a Raven in range, or someone we can radio to get you out of here," Baird began, the gears in his head turning. "There has to be an evac sight close to here, if I remember correctly, we can get them to come get you and then we'll-"

"Wait, no," she said, realizing where he was going. "I'm not _leaving_ you down here-"

"You don't have a choice," Baird snapped at her. His eyes narrowed slightly, telling her to drop the subject, but she'd be damned if it was left at that, if he forced her to _leave_ them. "Cole, see if you can radio any of the KR teams that were primed to evac troops, maybe one of them will be in range," Baird instructed, before she could get a word in edge-wise. "I'm going to see what I can do for her wounds." Cole nodded and shot her a sympathetic look before moving off, one hand pressed to his ear.

"Let me see your back," he said. She sat rigid on the wall, glaring at him.

"No," she hissed, refusing to turn. He sighed exasperatedly.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way," he began. She froze, pure terror flashing across her features.

_This could be easy…_

"No," she screamed, when he reached out to touch her. She pushed at him, teetering dangerously on the railing. "No, no, no!"

"Jesus, Allena," Baird said, grabbing her and pulling her to her feet, his arms wrapped around her as she struggled. "Calm the fuck down!" She pressed her face into his shoulder, the panic quickly subsiding into a burning pain, both physical and mental. As the sound of blood pounding in her ears began to fade, she realized she was sobbing, the quick movements of her chest causing her back to hurt even more.

She was about to push away from him when he suddenly rested a hand against the back of her head, leaning his against hers gently. "Hey- you'll be alright," he said, the words sounding awkward. "I'm not going to hurt you." There was a note of hesitation in his voice- like he wanted to say more, but didn't know how to. She could suddenly hear the pounding of his heart, and she could smell him- something like sweat and oil and something uniquely Baird. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat until it matched his.

"Sorry," she finally muttered, sniffing slightly. "I just-"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," he said, mercifully cutting her off. "You gonna let me see you're back now?"

"Yeah," she relented with a sigh. The pain had only intensified thanks to her struggles, and all she wanted to do was curl up into a miserable little ball and die. She rested her head on his shoulder for a second, trying to muster the strength to grit her teeth and bear it.

"Um… Baird?"

"What?"

"You're gonna have to let me go."

"Right," he said, releasing her. He avoided her eyes as he took her shoulders and carefully sat her down, then moved behind her so he could check out the damage. Allena looked up as she tried to sit still, a grimace on her face as he poked and prodded. Cole caught her eye, and the grin on his face startled her.

"I was able to call one of the KR units," he called out pleasantly, before she could say anything. "KR Six-One said they'll come and do a pick-up."

"Great," Baird snorted from behind her. Allena only frowned miserably, wishing for once that she could stay.

**-=V=-**

When Dom saw Allena with Cole and Baird, it was like a weight had been lifted off his chest. She looked like hell- her face was bruising already, and her lip was split, but she was alive. He went over to where she was sitting on the low wall as Marcus pulled Baird and Cole over to figure out what had happened.

"Hey, how you feeling," he asked, kneeling in front of her. She lifted her head to look at him, a look of relief and surprise washing over her battered features.

"Ask me again in a little while," she said, managing to crack a pained smile. "The Locusts didn't do me any favors." He reached out and rested a hand on her knee, unable to hide the worry that colored his features.

"What did they do to you," he blurted out before he could stop himself. He paused, wincing. "No, wait, you don't have to-"

"They just beat me up," she said, resting her hand over his. "I'll have a few scars, but I promise I'll survive."

_Survive._

The word brought an image of Maria, unbidden, into his head, and it took all he had to pull himself together. When he looked up, Allena was watching him, and it was her turn to look worried. He flashed her a smile before she could say anything, shaking his head. Allena watched him carefully, her hand tightening over his ever so slightly as she studied his features.

"Dom," she asked quietly, her ice-blue eyes as sharp as ever. It was disconcerting, how they were almost like Marcus'. People with eyes like that just didn't miss anything. He was wracked with a sudden, extreme mixture of pain and guilt- _Maria's dead, Allena, I couldn't save her and I don't know_-

He kept his mouth shut, lowering his eyes for a moment. She squeezed his hand, reaching out with her other hand to gently touch his face. It was a gentle, soft touch, like the way Sylvie would touch him right before she fell asleep, and as much as it hurt him he found a very small comfort in the action.

"I'm so sorry," she said, her voice soft. Did Allena know about Maria? Dom was suddenly unsure if he'd ever talked to her about his wife, but he felt like he should have. He wished that the two could meet; Maria would have liked Allena, he figured.

_Never be a chance for that now._

The pain was too much. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into her hand, wishing that he could just wake up from this nightmare. Allena said nothing, just held his hand like the world depended on it, and he was thankful for that. He wasn't sure he could talk, anyway.

"I'm glad you're alright, Allena," he finally said, swallowing hard as he looked up at her. He patted her knee as she let her hand slide from his face. "We're going to get you home." The smile that touched her lips was sad as she nodded.

"Hey, they're gonna be here soon to get you," Baird called, breaking through the silence that had settled over them. The blonde came over, one eyebrow raised at the two. Dom pushed himself to his feet, hearing the sounds of chopper blades slicing through the air in the distance.

"You be safe," he instructed, helping her to her feet. She gave him a droll look, and he managed a smile. "We all know you and King Ravens aren't a great combination." She snorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"You be careful, Dom," she said, and surprised him by wrapping an arm around his waist. He nodded and put one arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry about us," he said, patting her shoulder before letting her go. She nodded, then turned to Baird. Dom stepped back as he watched Baird loop an arm around her waist to help her, the King Raven coming into view. He studied Baird and Allena for a moment, noting how she leaned into him more then she had before. He quirked an eyebrow, looking over at Cole. The large man shrugged easily, a grin splitting his features as the KR landed, whipping the air around them.

**-=V=-**

"I'm not happy about this," she said, as Baird helped her over to the KR. She could feel the eyes of Gears on her, and wondered what kind of sight she made, beaten and stripped of armor down to her waist.

"Cry me a river," he snorted, but there was none of his usual bite behind the words. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." She mused over this silently, looking up at the KR as the blades turned lazily.

_Oh, wait, Dom was right._

She hated flying. And every encounter she'd had with King Raven's lately _hadn't_ been all that great. She eyed the giant metal deathtrap cautiously, before looking up at Baird.

"Hey," she said, as he got ready to help her into the bird. He paused, one blonde eyebrow raised ever so slightly. She suddenly lost her nerve, unsure of what she had been wanting to say. "Thank you," she finally managed, bobbing her head once. He paused, and a look of hesitation crossed his features- it was only there a second though, and his usual mask settled over his face.

"Don't thank me yet," he snorted. "When you get back to humanity in one piece, then you can thank me for keeping your sorry ass alive." She snorted, rolling her eyes at him as he placed his hands on her hips, lifting her into the raven.

"I'm missing you already," she said sarcastically, then paused, looking out at the other members of Delta squad.

_I'm missing you already._

She really was going to miss them. She could feel it now, like a gaping hole in her chest. She looked down at Baird, inhaling slowly so as not to aggravate her wounds. She had the sudden urge to reach out, to hug him like she'd hugged Dom, but instead she gripped the edge of the King Raven and looked up at the others, Cole and Marcus and Dom.

"Be careful," she called out, trying to keep the pleading tone out of her voice. "I'll see you guys soon!" _Right?_ she wanted desperately to ask, but she closed her mouth as the King Raven jerked into the air. She looked back down to Baird as he stepped back, and couldn't take her eyes off him as he grew smaller and smaller until he was nothing but a speck on a faraway platform.

And even then, she could still see his face, and the faint smell of oil and sweat and something else lingered in the air.


	19. Prometheus

**A/N: **yay for unexpected updates . So, I did it again, I dropped off the face of the earth. For, what, two months this time? Sweet lord. After a slew of problems, including a computer malfunction (I had to rewrite this using a borrowed computer), lack of time due to the end of my senior year of school approaching, and two eye infections (in the same eye, at different times), I finally got it done. I'm okay with this. Not really, because the way Allena handles her wounds doesn't seem realistic to me at the beginning, but then again I know nothing of what it feels like to have your back wounded like that. Plus, I have low pain tolerance so I would have been kicking and screaming, but I'd like to think she's a little tougher then I am.

It surprises me when I realize that this story is almost at an end. I'll probably write one for Gears 3 with Allena and the rest of the merry crew (DAT GAME. I CRIED.) once I get something figured out with my compooper situation. I already have it planned out, it's just a fact of writing the damned thing. I'm also planning on reintroducing Bennet (If anyone remembers the horrid mess that was Under Fire) because everyone loves them Carmine brothers. But I'm gonna finish this off first. It's only fair.

Anyway, I hope this sits right with you guys. Constructive crit is always welcome- I don't have spell check (I'm using notepad, not word, so I don't have one built in) so I probably mispelled a bunch of things. That and I'm too tired lately to be bothered with my grammar, but I'll fix anything you guys point out. Read and enjoy, guys.

**Chapter 19: Prometheus**

Allena exhaled excrutiatingly, wincing at the pain the small movement brought to her back. She could only wonder at how long they had until they got to Jacinto; ever since the King Raven had picked her up, she'd kept her eyes trained on the floor of the chopper, all of her attention focused into making sure she didn't shift the wrong way and that she didn't throw up. The gunner looked over at her, and she wondered if there was a look of sympathy underneath his helmet. He looked away after a second, the chopper dipping sharply and causing Allena to look up.

She couldn't help herself; she leaned forward enough to see out the open side of the King Raven, grunting slightly in pain as her back reacted to the movement. They'd gotten out of the Hollow some time ago, but she hadn't paid attention to where they were until now- she could see trees for miles, tall, scraggly pines, their leaves a dark, dead green. There was movement underneath the branches... she inhaled sharply when she realized what she was looking that, the information hitting her like a sucker-punch to the gut.

_That's the Locust army._

Even from where they were, high up in the sky, there was no mistaking the pale, hulking shapes that marched through the trees below, grunts and beastriders and maulers alike. And off in the distance, somewhere behind them, the scream of a Brumak shook the air. She grasped the edge of her seat until her knuckles went numb as the King Raven sped over the mass of Locust towards Jacinto, a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Are there Gears to protect the city," she whispered, her voice slightly horrified. The gunner glanced at her, the helmet doing nothing for her frayed nerves.

"Jacinto will be fine," he finally said, his voice gruff and deep. "They'll have enough to hold them off." Allena only grimaced- holding them off did not mean winning.

"What about the civilians?"

"More likely then not they'll be evactuated," he said with a shrug. He rubbed at the back of his exposed neck with one hand, as if working at the tension stored in the muscles there. "The COG will get them out of there." She only nodded, unconvinced, as the man turned back to look around, both hands resting casually on the handles of his chain gun. She could see Jacinto now- the old, decrepit buildings bit a jagged line into the sky, the sun beginning to set on the other side of the city. There was movement there, too, but it wasn't the Locust- there were people, like ants scurrying so far below them. She wondered if they were living their normal lives, or if they had been warned, or if they were even in the middle of an evacuation now. She prayed to whatever god could hear her that they would all get out of there.

The King Raven dipped sharply, causing her to jerk around. She chomped down on her lip, hard enough to reopen the split, as her back burst into pain. She inhaled shakily, feeling like she was going to hurl as the King Raven began to slow, approaching a building that had once been gorgeous. Years of neglect and harsh weather had worn at the stones of the building, and now smoke rose from the area around the building that stood as the CIC, the thick, dark smoke a testament to the seige being waged against it. The blades of the King Raven cut through the smoke, giving her a glimpse of Gears rushing about as the helicopter approached a landing pad.

"Doctor Duke," a Gear called up, jogging over as the helicopter touched down. She allowed the gunner of the KR to help her up; the man eased her into the hands of the Gear waiting on the ground, and her back still screamed in pain for all his efforts. She leaned against him for a moment, then followed him to the walkway at the edge of the platform as the King Raven took off once more.

"Is it going back down," she asked, her voice pained as she jerked her head in the direction of the helicopter. The Gear looked at her for a moment, then nodded, turning his helmeted head to look as well. "Good," she sighed, thinking about Marcus, Dom, Cole and Baird. "And where are we going," she asked after a moment, her voice a dry rasp.

The Gear looked at her again, and she wondered what kind of pitiful sight she made, as battered as she was. "Chairman Prescott and Colonel Hoffman would like to speak to you," he told her. She frowned slightly, lifting a hand to brush her hair out of her eyes- the Chairman? She couldn't begin to imagine why the Chairman wanted to talk to her.

"Part of me thinks that wouldn't be the first place you'd take me to," she said dryly, her back aching. The Gear only shrugged, mumbling something under his breath almost apologetically.

"The Chairman didn't expect you to be like... well, like this," he admitted, slightly abashed. She humphed softly; no, she imagined he didn't. She had to admit, injured was better then dead.

She still believed that the COG had been out to get her killed, her second trip into the hollow a mere convenience to them when she didn't die the first time. She grit her teeth against the pain and tried to stand up a little straighter as the Gear led her through the building, determined to show that it was going to take a lot more to get rid of her. There was too much information in her hands, too many questions left unanswered. And in her eyes, it was better to be a little paranoid then to be caught off-guard. All the best scientests had been a little paranoid, a little suspicious.

The Gear led her into the heart of the building, large screens lighting up the room. Several Gears rushed back and forth, papers shuffling and a sense of urgency hanging heavily in the air. Three people stood in the center of the room, speaking in hushed tones- she recognized the Colonel from her first meeting with him; it felt like she hadn't seen him in a long time when it had really only been a few days. A slim, blonde woman was gesturing at something on the table, her words lost in the buzz that filled the room. Her eyes narrowed slightly when they fell on the third figure- the tall man dressed in formal grey could only be the Chairman.

They all turned to look at her as she was led to the table, and she suddenly felt very small, like an insect. She swallowed hard and straightened up, refusing to whince at the pain in her back. "Chairman, Colonel," she acknowledged in the most professional tone she could muster. She bobbed her head in acknowledgement to the woman, her identity a mystery to her.

"Doctor Duke," Prescott addressed her, his eyes cool. There was a hardness in his face that she didn't like, a slight tensing of a muscle in his jaw. "It's good to see that you're in one piece."

"Just barely," she said, allowing herself a humorless grin. "Forgive me for being blunt, Chairman Prescott, but do you have any need of me?" There was a pause, all three of them staring at her, as if they were burning holes into her very soul.

"I'm interested to hear on your findings in the Hollow, Doctor," Prescott finally said. "I'm sure you have plenty to tell us, seeing as you went into the Nexus with Delta." She stared at him, the words taking a moment to sink in. The woman next to him seemed startled, her eyes darting from her to the chairman and back.

"Sir, with all due respect, we don't really have time for that," Allena said. Prescott only raised an eyebrow; she wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the lighting, but there was a faint smirk on his face as he watched her.

"We have time enough," he said blythely. "Anything of importance is high priority, of course." Then his gaze turned mocking, making her blood boil. "Or do you mean to say you found nothing of importance?"

She knew she was hurt, and that she needed medical attention- hell, a bandaid would have been better then nothing at this point. Not to mention, there was planning that needed to be done, evacuations and maybe even a possible counterstrike in need of organization. But she refused to be cowed by him, so she straightened up as much as she could, her eyes hard and unforgiving.

"Very well then," she said, limping over to the table. She braced her hands against it, staring at the Chairman for a second before blowing her hair out of her eyes. "You are aware that the Queen is sending an army here this very moment?"

"Yes, yes, we know that," the Chairman said impatiently.

"Then did you know that the Queen was planning on sinking Jacinto," Allena returned coolly. Prescott scoffed at her, moving away from the table.

"Impossible," he said. "Jacinto is built on solid bedrock. There's no way they could break through here."

"They sunk Ilima, didn't they," she asked, her voice quiet. The room fell silent, all eyes turned to her. "We may have killed the riftworm, but you can't believe that the Queen didn't have some sort of contigency plan, can you?" She swallowed hard, fighting past the nausea that was eating at her. "If we're going to stop them, then we have to move fast."

"And what do you suggest," Prescott asked cynically. "Are you volunteering to go and kill another one of their creatures?" Allena only snorted, rolling her eyes at him.

"That's not my job," she said pointedly. "We can't just keep killing them, we have to get to the root of the problem."

"And what would that be, Miss Duke," Prescott said. She realized, vaguely, that he'd stopped calling her doctor. Normally, it would have been a slap in the face, but she barely had enough energy to focus, much less care about what the Chairman did or did not call her.

"I... I don't know," she said, suddenly feelin dizzy. "Marcus had... a plan..." It became hard for her to focus, the fatigue finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. She leaned heavily against the table, her face ashen.

"Chairman, she needs medical attention," the blonde woman said, moving over to her. "Delta squad is en route, I'll have them report here immediately. I can take care of Doctor Duke."

"Very well," the chairman said with a wrinkle of his nose. Allena sagged against the blonde as she slipped an arm aronud her waist, a soft, pained sigh escaping her lips.

"It's okay, I've got you," she said encourginingly, leading Allena from the large room.

**-=V=-**

"I don't know your name."

The blonde looked up at Allena curiously, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Anya Stroud," she replied after a moment, pulling things out of a medical kit. Allena let that sink in, wondering why the name was so familiar- and then, she knew why. This was Helena Stroud's daughter. Of course, Allena had never known Helena- she'd died before Allena's time, but her father had known her. The few times that he had ever mentioned her, in Allena's childhood, he'd spoken with a quiet reverence. And of course, she'd read about Helena. History was second only to Science for her. She searched Anya's face, wondering how it felt to live in the shadow of a woman that many people respected.

"Did Dom ever find-" Anya began, then stopped herself, looking flustered. As if she hadn't meant to speak. Allena blinked, her mind too muddled by exhaustion for the words to mean much.

"Who," she finally asked. "Who was Dom looking for?" Anya looked at her hesitantly, biting on her lip as she debated whether to talk about it or not. She sighed, tucking the same strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Maria Santiago," she said softly. "His wife."

Allena blinked again, the information shocking her like an electric charge._ Dom's wife?_ Dom had been searching for his wife? She realized how very little she knew about any of them. "I don't know," Allena managed, her voice barely above a whisper. She remembered the way Dom had looked at her the last time she'd seen him, the broken, despairing look in his eyes as he knelt before her, and she felt sick as realization hit her. "Oh, I don't... I don't think so," she managed, her voice hoarse and hollow. Anya stood still for a moment, then nodded brusquely, busying herself with the kit.

Allena sat in gloomy silence, replaying those last few moments in her head. Everything suddenly made sense now, and her words haunted her- _I'm so sorry._ She hadn't known what else to say at the time, because she hadn't understood what had happened beyond it was something that severely hurt Dom. If only she'd known...

"This is going to sting a bit," Anya said, pulling her from her hazy thoughts. She only nodded right before Anya dabbed a cotton swab down the lashes on her back; she had to hold her breathe to keep from screaming.

"Jesus," she exhaled, when Anya had finished.

"Sorry," Anya said contritely, discarding the blood-soaked cotton swabs. "I'm going to get someone in here, you need stitches and I'm not qualified for that." Anya left Allena alone in the room, the silence pressing in on her as the door swung shut. She felt sick, and she knew she couldn't blame all of her nausea on her wounds. Dom's wife. Private Tanner. Tai Kaliso. Benjamin Carmine. Luke Sanders, who's tags were still tied to her waist. She knew people had died because of this war- thousands and thousands of people, soldiers and civilians, adults and children alike. But it had never hit her like this before, because the dead had never been people she'd known. They'd never been faces that could haunt her until now. She closed her eyes tightly as the tears welled up, the weight of the past few days hitting her.

She hurriedly composed herself as the doors opened again, Anya leading in a rather hassled-looking doctor. "I don't know if we have enough anesthetic to numb the whole area for long enough," the doctor said, examining Allena. Her eyes widened slightly when they fell on her back. "Oh, we definitely wouldn't have enough, not right now."

"I can handle it," Allena said, gritting her teeth. The doctor paused, looking at Allena as if she was crazy. "Just, do it, okay? I can't keep walking around with my back gaping open, you and I know that." The doctor hesitated, then nodded brisquely.

Allena inhaled slowly, trying to brace herself for the pain that would come.

-=V=-

Baird wasn't a patient man. As he followed Dom, Cole, and Marcus down to the Control Room, he couldn't help but feel flustered and impatient. They hadn't heard anything about Allena- he didn't even know if she'd made it back at all.

"Baird," someone said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to find Anya walking next to him, brushing hair out of her eyes. "Allena's been asking about you."

_She has?_ "Where is she," he asked, ignoring the curious looks he was getting from Dom and Cole.

"We have her in a side room," she informed him. "She was being tended to by one of the doctors." He exhaled slowly, mulling over this information.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" He glanced over at Cole, who shrugged imperceptibly. "I'm pretty sure Marcus can handle this little press conference on his own." He looked over at Marcus, who was fixing him with a steely look. "What, you actually need me around?" he asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. Marcus only blinked, then muttered something under his breath.

"We don't have time," Marcus said, the hint of a warning on his voice. Dom nudged Marcus with his elbow; Baird barely caught the motion, but he saw the silent, invisible battle that errupted between the two as Marcus turned to face him. After a moment, Marcus sighed. "Five minutes," he said, turning back to Baird. He turned without another word, Dom following after him like a puppy. Cole lingered for a second, then nodded and gave Baird a grin.

"Tell her I said hi," he said, turning to follow. "And that the Train'll come by soon." Baird snorted and rolled his eyes, then followed Anya down the hallway.

"I don't know if she's fully conscious yet," she informed him, as they pushed past Gears to get down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Baird asked suspiciously.

"She passed out while the doctor was administering the stitches," Anya said, her voice softening slightly. "We didn't have enough anesthetic, didn't have any morphine... She made the decision to go without. She passed out after the first few stitches." Baird winced; having gotten stitches in the field, without anesthetic or anything, he knew it hurt like a bitch. And that had only been five or six stitches at a time. "She's in here," Anya announced, stopping in front of an unmarked door. He nearly ran into her, scowling slightly as she pushed it open.

She motioned for him to come in, closing the door behind him as he entered. The smell of antiseptics assaulted his nose, causing him to snort slightly as he looked around the room. His eyes fell on the figure sprawled out on the table, and he couldn't help but wonder if she'd always been that small.

"Allena," Anya asked, in a soft voice.

"Hmmm," came the response, soft and barely audible. She twitched slightly, as if to get up, then gasped in pain at the movement. "Take it easy," Anya said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Your back is going to be in a lot of pain still." Allena slowly turned her head, her eyes meeting Baird's as she looked up. The room fell silent as they stared at each other, examining each other tersely.

"Well, don't you look like shit," she breathed, the corner of her lip twitching up into what could have been a smile.

"You don't look so hot yourself," he snorted. "I didn't come here to be insulted by someone who's back looks like hamburger meat." She rolled her eyes at him, moving her left arm slowly to rest her head on it.

"I have to go," Anya said; Baird barely paid any attention to her. "I'm sure you can find your way back on your own." With that, she left, leaving the two of them alone.

"I've only got five minutes," he told her, unsure of what else to say. She chuckled softly, closing her eyes for a moment. "Mom's got me on curfew."

"You shouldn't be here," she said pointedly. "Don't you have some planning to do?"

"Ah, Marcus can handle it," he said, rolling his eyes. "It was mostly his idea. Well, actually, the sinking Jacinto part was his idea. The Lightmass bomb was mine."

"A lightmass bomb," she asked critically, opening he eyes and raising an eyebrow. They'd cleaned her face up; without all the dirt and blood, the cut through her other eyebrow didn't look as bad. "Are you sure the Chairman will give that a greenlight?"

"He doesn't really have much choice, now does he," he asked sarcastically. He held up his hand as she got ready to argue, shaking his head. "We don't really have control of a riftworm, now do we? It's either the bomb, or we find some way to tunnel through the earth ourselves real fast." She pouted slightly, then nodded, resting back against the table. She closed her eyes, sighing; the large grey shirt they'd put her in moved slightly, reminding him of what she'd just gone through. "So, how many stitches did they give you," he asked, nodding to her back.

"I'm not sure," she said after a moment, a small frown creasing her forehead. "I blacked out after the first few." She moved uncomfortably, the slow, careful movements of someone trying desperately to not aggravate a wound. "The doctor said they should heal fine as long as I don't squirm around too much."

"Well, I guess that means no more trips to the Hollow," he snorted. She rolled her eyes at him, then sighed and closed her eyes. She looked so tired; like someone who'd been dragged through hell and barely made it out. Actually, that wasn't a bad analogy for what had happened to her the past couple of days. "Doesn't matter, I guess, since there won't really be a Hollow anymore."

"Yippee," she said softly. "If this works, maybe we can all get back to our lives." She opened her eyes and fixed him with an analytical stare; it was intense, almost like the lazer-beam stares Marcus gave him when he said something he didn't like (which was often enough.) Instead of burning him, however, it was like she was dissecting him, trying to get at something she didn't want to ask him about.

Before he could come up with some properly snappy way to find out what the hell she was doing, there was a knock on the door. "Hey baby, Marcus is gettin' real mad that you ain't out there yet," Cole's voice boomed through the door, before it swung open. He ducked through the doorway, grinning at Allena as soon as he saw her. "Well, if it isn't our little Doctor. How you feeling?"

"Better," she said, managing a weak smile. "What'd I miss?"

"Ah, nothin' special," he said with a warm chuckle. "We just busted some faces in, you know? Killed that nasty guy who did that number on your back." She seemed immensely relieved. Cole turned to Baird, bobbing his head towards the door. "Marcus said for you to get your ass out there. Prescott needs you to explain the plan."

"Amateurs," Baird grumbled, rolling his eyes. "What the hell is so complicated about it? We put the bomb in the Hollow, it goes boom, we sink Jacinto and flood the place out while we all go on our merry way." Cole chuckled, slapping Baird on the back hard enough to almost topple him.

"It ain't that simple, you know that," Cole said chidingly, as if he were talking to a child. If it had been anyone else, Baird would have torn them a new one, but since it was Cole he let it slide. "You know them scientist types are always complicatin' things. No offense, baby," he added, nodding to Allena.

"None taken."

"Alright, alright, but I swear if Dom and Marcus leave us behind again so they can go on a fieldtrip, I'm going to be pissed," Baird said, popping his neck. "I hate doing the dirty work." Cole only raised an eyebrow, then chuckled, shaking his head.

"You can bring that one up with Marcus," Cole said lightly; the words didn't make Baird feel much better.

"Whatever," he snorted after a moment. "I'll be there in a second, alright?" Cole quirked an eyebrow at him, then grinned and shrugged, heading for the door.

"Hey man, your funeral," he said. "I'll be outside the door." He slipped out, leaving them in silence once more. He watched as she slowly eased herself back down, her eyes closing as a pained sigh escaped her lips. She suddenly looked ten times smaller, like she'd deflated as soon as Cole had left.

"God, it hurts," she whimpered, almost too soft for him to hear. He felt something tighten in his gut at her condition, a slow, burning sensation that made him feel angry and confused all at once. "You should go," she said, her voice drained of any of her usual fight. "Give those bastards hell." He swallowed, hard, unsure of what to do with himself. Or with her, for that matter. Things had changed too rapidly even for him to follow, where she was concerned. He'd gone from hating her, to being able to tolerating her, to... hell, he didn't know. Now wasn't really the time to think about it, but it was going to bother him until he figured it out.

"Baird," she said, breaking his train of thought. She still had her eyes closed, like she was too weak to get them open again.

"Yeah," he asked gruffly, unsure of what was coming.

"I need you to take something," she said, her voice tiny. Her eyes opened as her hand fluttered at her side, grabbing at something that clattered noisily against the table. He moved closer, his curiousity getting the best of him. "Sanders," she breathed, at the same moment that he recognized the object as a set of COG tags. "Please...? I know you can't... but I can't hold onto them..." He crossed the room and reached out, letting her drop the tags into his hand. Her hand rested in his for a moment, tiny despite her gloves.

"I'll take care of it," he said gruffly, barely hearing what he was saying. "Get some sleep, will you?" She only smiled slightly and let her eyes drift back closed, her hand slipping from his.

He turned abruptly on his heel and got out of there, feeling like the pressure had increased times a thousand. He was going to kill every single one of those bastards.


	20. That Sinking Feeling

**A/N:**Well, it looks like it's that time. I can't believe I actually finished a story...

For those of you curious, yes, this is the final chapter.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with me thus far out, through the rewrite, the long breaks, my shit grammar, through every twist and turn. I couldn't have done this without your support. No, really, that's not just me saying things. You guys were my motivation.

The ending of this is a little... lack luster. I may rewrite it, so constructive crit and advice would be much welcomed. Well, except for "CHANGE THE ENDING COMPLETELY ASKJNDS WHYYYY?" because trust me, it needs to end like this. It leads nicely into the second installment of the Allena series :)

Again guys, thanks, and stay tuned.

**Chapter 20: That Sinking Feeling**

"So, how long do you think it would take-" Dom asked, when the door suddenly flew open with a loud bang. Cole turned slowly, already knowing who it was- he was surprised steam wasn't pumping out of Baird's ears. A silence had fallen over the room, all eyes on Baird as he crossed the room to the table. The younger officers seemed to shrink away from him, scurrying to get out of the way. Cole allowed himself a quiet chuckle; poor kids. They'd learn.

"How nice of you to join us," Marcus said dryly, as Baird came to a stop next to Cole. Baird shot him a scathing look, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How's Allena," Cole asked, keeping his voice soft as everyone else talked about the plan.

"She passed out," Baird replied, his voice raw and angry. There was more to be said, but Cole could tell he wouldn't say anything more; over the years he learned that Baird tended to keep quiet when shit got serious.

"She'll be alright, baby," Cole said reassuringly. "She's a tough girl." Baird's jaw only tightened in acknowledgement, the blonde staring straight ahead.

"We've evacuated most of Jacinto," Anya said, looking up from the computer she was at as if waiting for permission to speak. Colonel Hoffman nodded, and she got to her feet, smoothing her hands over her grey tunic. "We still need more time to evac Gears from the Hollow."

"We have a plan to sink Jacinto," Marcus asked, looking between the two.

"Not yet," she replied, shaking her head. "We're finalizing the logistics now."

Before he could say anything, another voice disturbed the conversation. "When you first sent this information, Sergeant Fenix, I thought you were insane." They all seemed to turn as one stiff mass to face Chairman Prescott. Cole had nearly forgotten that the man was there; Baird looked like someone had shocked him, Dom looked passively angry, and Marcus... well, Marcus wasn't too happy.

"I seem to have that effect on people," Marcus replied blythely, his words cool. The tension between the two was palpable, almost like a living thing that would end up suffocating one of them.

"Well, it looks like your father was right this time," Prescott continued. Marcus tensed, then suddenly relaxed, the cool control Cole was used to slipping over his face.

"Imagine that," Marcus let out in a low, threatening growl.

"Of course, I can only imagine what cost that knowledge came at," Prescott said; Cole wondered if the man liked to talk just for the sake of hearing himself speak. It sure seemed like that sometimes, in his radio addresses to the Gears. "Just look at your... friend. The girl."

"Allena," Baird growled from next to Cole. "Her name is Allena."

"Yes, yes, her," Prescott said, almost dismissively. "Barely able to stand, and it was her idea to go into the Hollow in the first place."

Cole felt Baird stiffen next to him, ready to pounce; he held an arm out slightly, barring Baird's way. "He's lying," Baird hissed, his ears turning red. "He's a damn liar!"

"Ain't nothing we can do, baby," Cole whispered back. "Gettin' court marshalled ain't gonna help you or stop him from lying." Cole looked up and glanced at Dom; the other man was obviously pissed too, his features dark and stormy. The building suddenly shook, dust filtering down on them. "Locust troops have breached the courtyard," Anya said, looking up at them frmo a device in her hand.

"We're on it," Marcus said, bobbing his head to her. Cole took his time, making sure Baird wouldn't turn around and tear Prescott a new one.

"Not without me, you aren't," Hoffman's gruff voice rang out, as they moved to leave. They turned back as the Colonel stepped up, pumping a shotgun."If this is Jacinto's last stand, I'm not sitting it out."

"Fair enough," Marcus said after a moment. "Anya, keep us posted."

"Will do," she called to their backs, as the five men ran out of the room.

-=V=-

_Shaking, shaking, she was always shaking._

_The ground trembled below her as she walked cautiously through the Hollow, her hands wrapped tightly around her Lancer. Where were the others? The last thing she'd heard before the grindlift had shot off had been screams, terrible, terrible screams that filled her head and made her want to cry until she got too deep to hear anything but her own labored breathing. And now, it was too quiet, and she felt like the silence would break her._

_The ground shook again as she took cover behind a stalagtite. Something big was coming, she just wasn't sure what. She didn't really want to know, but something told her she would find out anyway._

_"Marcus? Dom?"_

_Her whisper echoed across the cavern, casing her to wince. The cavern was eerily quiet, but that didn't mean she was alone. She had the feeling of being watched, a thick, uneasy sensation that crawled up her neck. She inhaled deepy and forced herself to straighten up; she could do this, she wasn't a child and she wasn't afraid-_

_"Allena?"_

_She nearly screamed, spinning around at the sound of her name. She hesitated even as her finger went for the trigger, shock freezing her as her eyes fell on the woman before her._

_"M-mother?"_

_Allena's mother smiled at her, a vision of ethereal beauty. Even after her father had disappeared, Allena's mother had always been lovely, but this was her before he'd left, and she was almost too beautiful to look at. "My sweet little baby," her mother cooed. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same thing," Allena said, lowering her Lancer. "Mother, it's not safe here... how did you even get here?"_

_"Come to me, sweetheart," her mom said with a smile, ignoring Allena's questions. "Mommy wants to hold her baby again..." Allena hesitated, a frown crossing her features._

_"You can't be here," she said suspiciously, taking a small step back. "This isn't... this isn't right."_

_"I came to get my little angel and bring her home," her mother said. There was a flash of something in her eyes, something almost manic. "This is too dangerous for you, sweetie, don't you want to come home?"_

_"I can't," Allena said, taking another step back. "I won't. They need me-"_

_"Who's they?"_

_"Marcus and Dom, Cole, Baird-"_

_"They don't need you," her mother said, then gave off a short laugh that was almost cruel. "You think they need you? What good could you possibly do?" The words were harsh now, meant to cut like a knife, but Allena knew how to steel herself against them. "You're worthless here."_

_"Go away," Allena said, her voice cold and angry._

_"You're nothing but a pathetic little girl," her mother continued. "We were lucky to get that nice officer to marry you, but of course you'd screw things up. You're just a worthless little slut." Allena grit her teeth, ignoring words she'd heard a thousand times before. The manic look was extremely noticeable in her mother's eyes now, and the beauty had faded. "Pathetic," her mother cooed again, then threw her head back and screamed. Allena flinched as the harsh scream of a Kantus filled the air, the ground shaking furiously beneath her feet. She turned and ran for cover as the ground began to split, massive, grotesquely white hands tearing through the earth and reaching up. She dove behind a low wall as the locusts began to emerge, their harsh, gutteral grunts filling the air as they poured out of the earth._

_"Kiiiiill," the thing that had been her mother hissed; Allena somehow heard it over the noise the Locusts were making. "Destrooooy."_

_Bullets began to fly, forcing Allena lower. There was no way she could take them all by herself, where were her grenades-_

_"Move out, Delta!"_

_Her head jerked up at the rough voice of Marcus Fenix as it cut over the din, and suddenly her friends came into view, charing for the cover that had somehow sprung up all around her. She knew she had to help, but she could only watch in awe as the men went to work, aiming and eliminating targets with fierce precision. She tried to shake herself out of her stupor, but she somehow couldn't, watching as Ben vaulted over a wall to meet a grub head on-_

_"No," she screamed, as the Locust growled and shoved a knife into Ben's ribs. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the others began to fall around her, the blood bright crimson against the dirt floor-_

_And then there was Baird, as he slid down behind the wall across the way from her._

_"Don't," Allena whispered, even as the ground shook again. Somehow, Baird heard her; he only shook his head, looking away from her._

_"This isn't a game," he said, and the words finally hit home for her. There was no retreat, there was no white flag, there was no mercy. There was only a long road to victory, or death. They'd made their choice._

_"No," she sobbed, as Baird vaulted over the wall._

-=V=-

"No... No...!"

"Allena, wake up!"

Allena's eyes flew open, her body instantly going into panic mode as she felt the hands holding her down. She gasped in pain as a white-hot knife of pain sliced across her back, tears streaming down her face.

"Allena, it's okay," a smooth, urgent voice said. It took a second for her addled brain to recognize the voice as Anya's. "It's okay, you're safe now." She slowly went limp, her breathing labored. She took a moment to compose herself, closing her eyes against the bright lights.

"What happened," she croaked, her throat feeling dry and cracked. She swallowed hard, wincing at the headache that pounded at her head.

"Delta made it down into the Hollow with the bomb," Anya told her, her voice low and urgent. Allena opened her eyes slowly to look at her, wondering why she sounded so... worried. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?" there was a pause, and then Allena understood. "Oh."

"Come on," Anya said, helping Allena to her feet. Allena gasped sharply as she lifted her arm over Anya's shoulders, shifting to alleviate the pain in her back.

Anya led her out into the hallway, Gears and officers rushing past them. The building was in a state of severe disarray, people practically running to gather the things they deemed important before they abandoned the city. "How are we getting out," Allena asked, her throat still painfully dry.

"We have KR units standing by to help evacuate the building," Anya said. "Evacuations throughout the city have been under way for nearly two hours now."

"That's not enough to get everyone out," Allena whispered. Anya only nodded, a haunted look around her eyes.

"I know."

The two women made their way through the building to the evac zones, the wind whipping around them as the KR rotors swung through the air idly. "We have room for one more," a Gear shouted. Allena slid her arm from around Anya's shoulders, pushing herself away.

"What are you doing," Anya asked, reaching to grab her. Allena moved back more, nearly running into someone.

"Go," she said, indicating the KR with her head.

"I can't leave you here," Anya said, her eyes wide. Allena shook her head, then pushed Anya towards the KR.

"I can catch the next one," Allena said. "They need you to work the com systems!" The unspoken message was clear, even to Anya, but before she could protest Allena pushed her towards the KR with the last of her dwindling strength. "Go!" As Anya stumbled aboard, a hulking mass appeared in the KR. Cole looked up at Allena just as the KR rotors began to pick up speed.

"Allena," he shouted, moving as if to jump off. One of the Gears in the chopper grabbed his arm to stop him, and then the bird lifted into the air, the sound of the rotors drowning out anything Cole might have shouted to her. She couldn't help but watch the KR as it disappeared into the smoke-filled sky, watching until the ground shook violently beneath her, nearly throwing her to the floor. She regained her balance, then began to move as fast as her injured body would allow her.

She had to get out of here.

-=V=-

The explosion could be felt, even from where they were in the air. It was like a sound wave, smacking at the sides of the King Raven and buffeting it around before the pilot finally wrestled it into submission. The effect was instant; Baird could see the skyscrapers of Jacinto begin to crumble, even as the last of the KR units involved with the evacuation took to the sky.

Baird glanced around at the men in the KR with him; Dom looked exhausted, like he'd seen things he'd never wanted to see. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head bowed, a photograph clutched in his hands. Baird looked away, as Marcus called into his TAC/COM for Anya. Normally, he would have made some sort of snarky remark, but he couldn't lie- he'd be doing the same thing. But Allena hadn't had an earpiece in when they'd left.

He had to believe they'd all made it out. Cole wouldn't go out like that, and Allena... he refused to think of it. She just wasn't dead. He didn't know where they stood, still hadn't sorted out what she meant to him, but his chest tightened whenever he tried to force himself to accept the possibility that she hadn't gotten out.

Baird glanced up as Dom got to his feet, Marcus' shoulders slumping as he let his hand drop away from his ear. He shifted his eyes away again, trying to ignore the hard knot in his stomach at the lack of response.

"Hey, look, it's Cole."

Baird looked up and got to his feet, his eyes searching as a KR settled into flght next to them. Cole grinned at them, nodding his head. Next came Anya, with eyes only for Marcus. The seconds stretched on, the tension in his shoulders mounting as the possibility became more and more real.

Dom looked at him, their eyes meeting. He knew the same question was on the Latino's mind- _where is she?_

A sick feeling settled over him as the King Ravens raced off into the sunset, preparing himself for the answer he didn't want to hear.

-=V=-

"Did you find anything?"

Anya looked up from her computer, Baird leaning in the doorway. Despite his feined casualty, she could see he was tense, every muscle in his body tight. She hesitated, then shook her head, looking away.

"I... I'm sorry, Baird. Nothing yet."

In the weeks since they'd left Jacinto behind, she'd been sorting through every piece of information she could find, any gossip she heard, anything that the survivors told her. The scouting parties had been given her description, but even they had come up empty-handed. She'd worked long hours, whenever she could get away from the duties assigned her; she felt responsible. She shouldn't have left her, should have made her come with her... She waited for Baird's temper to go, but was surprised when all he did was let out a deflated sigh.

"Thanks anyway, Anya," he said, his voice gruff. "I'm heading out with the next supply group."

"Good luck," Anya said, both of them knowing what she meant.

"Yeah, thanks."

As the door closed, Anya turned back to her work. She had to believe they'd find her.


	21. Epilogue: Legacies

**Epilogue: Legacies**

Whenever she could manage it, she went to go sit on the beach.

It felt selfish, when there was so much to do- defenses to build, wounded to tend to, supplies to organize. But she needed the time to herself, to think about all the things she'd lock away whenever she was at work.

The breeze ruffled her hair slightly, the rough edges brushing against her neck as she took a seat on a rock. The placement of the town situated her within eyesight of the wall they were building out of, well, whatever they could get their hands on. There was supposed to be something strategic about it- if the Lambent attacked, they could escape to sea, blah blah blah. There was no saying that the stalks couldn't pop up out of the water, though, and she was grimly aware that anything was damn well possible.

She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, watching the water lap at her boots. Her back still ached sometimes, even though it had healed completely; it was throbbing dully now, a reminder of everything she'd gone through. She let her mind wander to escape the pain, closing her eyes as the breeze carressed her cheek.

She very rarely let herself think about her old life, but she allowed herself the indulgence when she was alone on the beach. She could still remember the names and faces of her friends, and each one was like a knife to the heart, painful and sad. She didn't even know if they were alive, or where they might be. And although it didn't matter, she wondered if they remembered her. There was one face in particular that stuck out to her, and it was the hardest for her to look back on. There was a whole story that she'd left behind, a thousand possibilities that she'd had to fling to the wind. And although the decision had, in the end, been her own, she still wished that she hadn't had to let everything go.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out the chain there, watching as the thin plates of metal turned slowly in the breeze. The tags were still readable, but she didn't bother; it was like they belonged to a completely different person, a woman she wasn't willing to be anymore. What had Greyson said to them? Something about letting go of the past to move onto her future. She deftly pulled the chain loose, something else sliding down her shirt as the tags came free. She frowned and reached down, proccuring a small golden locket. She tsked slightly as she examined the chain; it had been tangled with the other, and had snapped. She sighed as she looked over the two items; silver tags, golden locket, both shimmering in her hand despite all that they'd been through.

"Lena!"

She looked over her shoulder, spotting a little girl up the beach waving her hand at her. "Lena, it's almost time for dinner," the little girl was calling, the wind tousling her blonde hair. She smiled and nodded, raising her empty hand in acknowledgement.

"I'll be there in a moment."

She got to her feet, looking at the items in her hand. Testaments to a life lost to her, symbols of things she had to let go. She let them drop to the sand, watching as the cool sea water lapped at them before she turned and headed back up the beach. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but it was time to let go. She could comfort herself with the thought that maybe, one day, they'd meet again.


End file.
